TSCC The Skynet Chronicles
by Pootamis
Summary: A darker story in the terminator universe. What if Cameron wasn't reprogrammed by the human resistance. What if she goes back in time under Skynet's control instead looking to change the fate of the world's greatest hero for the worse. Can she be stopped before it is too late? This story is a very violent and will have strong sexual situations so be advised now.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

Back in the dark room again. The same dark room she has been interrogated for months by someone that she didn't think she would ever see on the other side. Someone that in her mind wasn't possible. Her own reflection staring across from her each day questioning her about everything. Everything from her childhood up until now as if she was to retell her life in a story. The same dim light hanging over her head that would barely shine any light into her prison. A light that would make her wince and cover her eyes in pain once it came on. The same metal table she had spent many hours each day sitting at with two chairs directly in the middle of the room as if they were taunting her. Taunting her for what was to come. Feeling the cold chill coming from the ground below hitting her bare feet a lone brunette girl looks on at the metal door of her metal prison directly across from her in the dark awaiting her fate.

 **You will find me, won't you John?**

As the girl sits in total silence with her hands shaking she slowly clutches them together on the table with thoughts of a possible rescue entering her mind. Hope that some how she will be rescued from her prison somehow. That the man that she loves will come for her before springing her and the rest of the prisoners away from her prison. A prison that she assumed was constantly in motion. From her recent attempt to escape she had learned that she along with many others were being held captive on some kind of vessel. She learned this the hard way when she was able to run through the ship until making a dive out into the cold water to only be captured inside of a net that was hidden deep in the water below. Once she was returned to the ship that was when she was met by her doppelganger. A being created to look like her in every way imaginable. Something that terrified her the moment she layed eyes on her for the first time.

Now months later as she sits in her chair the girl looks hopeful at the steel door that her doppelganger was discovered to be the enemy after she came up with a plan. A plan to have her doppelganger be discovered by her friends and allies. The plan was simple. She would purposely give her doppelganger some false information about the location of the Connor camp. The secret camp that the leader of the resistance John Connor was to be found in. The man that she loves and would protect until the end. She would tell her the location of the camp but not mention what was needed to enter into the camp. A key that every member of the camp wore.

Just days after giving this information to her doppelganger now she has played the waiting game. Waiting for the results of her actions. Either salvation or death. Either she will see the man that she loves burst through the metal door any second now and sweeping her off her feet before taking her away from her personal hell. Or she will come face to face again with her reflection. An encounter that will surely lead to her death. As minutes turn into hours glancing down at her right wrist a small smile comes to the brunette girl's face as she looks down at the bracelet attached to her wrist. A bracelet that she was given to by John. The key to getting into the Connor camp.

 **How long have i been here? How long has it been since i have slept?**

Feeling her eyes glistening slowly the girl closes her eyes as a few tears escape her eyes before the tears slide down here face onto the bracelet below. Seeing a small shine through her closed eyes slowly the girl removes her hands from her face before looks down to see a shine coming from the bracelet.

 **Please John….please find me.**

Hearing a screech of the metal door being unlocked snapping her head up the girl watches in horror as the door is swung open revealing her doppelganger from the other side.

As she looks into the room to see her prisoner sitting at the interagation table with a look of shock across her face the doppelganger steps into the room before slamming the metal door shut with a thud which causes the brunette girl to jump up from her seat. With her eyes focused on her prisoner slowly the doppelganger makes her way over towards the table

" You lied to me."

As she watches her doppelganger approaching the table with her hands shaking the brunette girl gulps her throat before she locks eyes with her doppelganger with a look of determination across her face. Determination that no matter what she will not let this being break her. To not let her win and have the man that she loves get into serious danger. Danger that she knows this being will bring that could very well end up being his demise.

" I told you where the camp was."

" You told me your sister gave you that bracelet."

" What does that have to do with anything?"

" We found these on some of your friends."

Reaching into her jacket pocket the doppelganger pulls out a handful of bloody bracelets before dropping them down onto the table.

Hearing the bracelets clatter on the table Allison jumps back a little bit on her chair before looking back up into her doppelganger's eyes.

" Why are you all wearing them? It has something to do with the Connor camp."

Hearing that the secret to getting into the Connor camp being exposed Allison's eyes widen for a brief moment before she turns her face into a blank state.

" No."

Going around the table the doppelganger grabs a firm hold of Allison's throat with her right hand before she lifts Allison out of her chair and up into the air. As she feels Allison trying to break free of her grip the doppelganger locks eyes with her.

" It's a pass. To get into the camp. You were going to send me there without it. They would have known what I was."

As the doppelganger increases her grip on Allison's throat slowly she watches blood start to spill out of Allison's mouth from the pressure being applied.

" You lied to me."

Looking in horror at her doppelganger's eyes reaching over Allison grips onto her captors hand with both of her hands before pushing down with all of her might in an attempt to break free from the increasing pressure being applied onto her throat.

 **I'm sorry John. I held out for as long as i could.**

Closing her eyes Allison slowly starts to picture all of the ones she cares about. Loved ones such as Derek and Kyle Reese. Two men that had found her just years after Judgment Day. Men that have slowly over time became into her older siblings. Her saviors at the beginning of the war until she met him. John Connor the one that brought hope to everyone. A teenaged boy that had showed up out of nowhere one day when she along with the Reese brothers were scouting the area just outside of their base. Someone that showed no signs of being in the nightmare world. Someone that she had quickly gotten close to over the first few months after she had led him back to their base. A boy that she watched turn into a man and lead everyone back from the brink. The man that lead thousands of men,women,and children out of Skynet central after years of being a prisoner at the hands of Skynet along with herself and Kyle Reese. Someone that had asked her hand in marriage just days before the eventful prison escape.

 **I love you John.**

Opening back up her eyes Allison stares directly back into her doppelganger's eyes as she sends her a death glare.

" I'll never help you get to John Connor."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10000030040006000-1000070040000700…RESET

Increasing the grip onto Allison's neck slowly the doppelganger watches the girl in her hand start to struggle to break free from her grip. Looking on the doppelganger watches Allison's eyes start to turn into the back of her head as she increases the pressure on the girl's neck.

Snap!

Feeling Allison's hands loosing around her own the doppelganger watches as Allison's arms drop down to her sides before she looks up towards Allison's face seeing no life in the brunette girl's eyes.

IDENTIFICATION

ALLISON YOUNG

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

A small smile comes to her face as she hurls Allison's body across the room into the metal wall with a thud. Turning on her heels she walks around the table over towards the body of Allison Young on the ground. Once she has reached her body she crouches down toward her. Reaching down she lifts Allison's right wrist up into the air before snatching the bracelet off her wrist. Dropping her arm back to the ground she stands up putting on the bracelet on her own right wrist before moving back towards the door. Reaching the door she takes one final glance at the body of Allison Young.

" Don't worry, I will take good care of John for you."

Looking back towards the door she throws the door open making her way down the hallway. Walking through the hallways of the ship she passes many cell doors and cages filled with prisoners along the way.

" Help us! Let us out! Hurry, before they come back! Please!"

Passing by the last hallway a prisoner reaches his hand out through the cage trying to grab a hold of her. Seeing the hand coming she kicks up at the hand bending it backwards sending the prisoner back into his cage screaming in pain. Looking into the cage of the injured man a message scrolls across her vision. The same types of messages she had been receiving when she was interrogating Allison for months. She does not understand the messages that she has been receiving. Only thing she knows is it occurs when she has ignored her directives. These same messages being displayed to her as some type of feelings or sensations she has inside her chip.

Looking over towards the frightened caged man she decides to express her dedication towards her mission.

" It was not my intention to damage you."

When the feelings don't go away she decides to run a diagnostics test of her system before a frown comes to her face at the results of the test.

 **I am functioning at optimal efficiency. Have these fragile humans damaged me?**

Running a second diagnostics test of her systems she finds nothing wrong with her again before she snaps her head over to the man with a glare.

 **This must be the fault of these humans.**

Ripping off the caged door she makes her way over to the man. Seeing him on the ground curling into a ball she lifts him up. Taking both her hands she grabs the hold of the back of his head slamming his skull into the metal bars of the cage. She repeats the action until she feels his body go limp in her hands. Letting go of his head his body hits the ground with blood spilling out of this skull. Looking down at the dead body of the man the ensuing pain her HUD had warned her about her failure disappears.

 **He made me violate my orders. He wished for me to fail.**

She files the information she just gathered to be analyzed later before she turns on her heels walking out of the cage back down the hallway.

Getting through the final level of the ship she makes her way up some metal stairs to the ship's upper level. Scanning the area above for an aircraft to use to get off the ship she finds a parked HK on the hanger. Deeming the HK acceptable she makes her way towards the aircraft. Popping open the hatch she climbs into the pilot's seat of the ship. Typing in a few codes into the aircraft's systems resetting the controls of the aircraft she closes the hatch before having the aircraft take off of the hanger. She starts flying east above the ocean into the distance.

* * *

Flying through the dark skies of Los Angeles making her way towards a nearby resistance territory. Looking down at the aircraft's screen seeing the HK's systems come to life.

INCOMING TRANSMISSION

SKYNET FORCES RECEIVING FIRE

COORDINATES….

34.052234/-118.243681

REROUTING

Taking back over the control of the aircraft she turns the HK in the direction of battle taking place. Flying the HK through the air quickly she sees explosions in the distance near a small hill. Looking through a small window to her left she sees a group of resistance fighters taking cover behind a small structure while from a small hill to their right another group is blasting and firing plasma and rockets down toward a advancing Skynet forces. Taking control of aircraft she flies the HK high up into the air advancing towards the forces on the hill.

Reloading his plasma gun with another clip a resistance fighter continues his fire down from the hill towards the advancing terminators. Lining up with his fellow soldiers on the hill the resistance fighter continues firing down with returning plasma shots going over his shoulder. Hearing a sound coming from above he takes his eyes off the advancing forces below to look up into the sky. Seeing a dim light approaching from above he yells out.

" Incoming!"

Dropping his plasma rifle to the ground he runs back toward a nearby jeep grabbing a rocket launcher from the back. Taking aim at the approaching aircraft above he pulls the trigger firing off a rocket above towards the aircraft.

WARNING INCOMING FIRE

ESTIMATED TIME TILL IMPACT IN 3…

Looking down seeing the rocket coming straight for the aircraft she aims the aircraft's weapons toward the approaching rocket. Taking control of the aircraft's weapons system she starts firing plasma shots down into the rocket.

 **Ka boom!**

Looking through the smoke she takes aim down towards the hill and starts to fire the aircraft's weapons upon the hilltop. Plasma shot one after another strike down at the hill causing large amounts of smoke to form blinding the resistance fighters stationed on the hill.

 **Ka boom!**

The jeeps parked on the hilltop explode from the impact of the plasma shots sending resistance fighters to their backs.

After a few more moments of firing down onto the hill from the aircraft she turns her attention to the resistance fighters taking cover. Seeing the advancing Skynet forces closing in on the group she hovers over the structure they are hiding behind aiming the aircraft's weapons systems on them. Looking down seeing one of the men emerge from the group throwing down his plasma rifle raising his hands into the air a smile comes to her face. Zooming in she takes a closer look at the man's face.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

DEREK REESE

ACTION….

Looking on seeing Derek along with his squad being loaded into a Skynet prisoner convoy she moves the HK over the convoy shining down a bright light onto the vehicle. Starting to see the vehicle move she follows the vehicle from the sky above towards a mountain complex into the west near Skynet territory.

* * *

Following the prisoner convoy out to a small house in the mountains she watches on as Derek and a few of his men are thrown out from the convoy and forced inside the house.

Losing sight of the older Resse brother she circles the aircraft around the house looking down for a area to land. Finding a suitable spot she lands the HK down onto the ground opening up the hatch. Stepping out of the aircraft she turns back to the control panel of the aircraft. Punching in a few codes back into the aircraft's systems she watches as aircraft comes back to life lifting off from the ground before it takes off into the distance heading into Skynet territory.

Turning on her heels she makes her way towards the back of the house. Getting around to the back of the house she sees a back door leading inside. She starts to make her way forward toward the door when she is met by two terminator sentries on guard outside the house raising their weapons at her.

IDENTIFICATION

CAMERON PHILLIPS,SKYNET

THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

ACTION….

TERMINATE

TERMINATION OVERRIDE

ACTION….

NONE

As she sees the guards lowering their weapons down to their sides allowing her to pass by into the house with a smile on her face Cameron moves past them towards the house.

Right as she starts walking through the back door of the house taking a look around seeing nobody in sight Cameron starts doing a scan of the house looking for any signs of the resistance prisoners inside. Going through each room of the house Cameron's search comes up blank until she hears a sound coming from the entrance of the house. Making her way through the house quickly Cameron makes it the the entrance of the house before she looks over to see all the captured resistance fighters chained to the ground with a terminator standing on guard near the entrance. Looking from face to face of every prisoner on the ground Cameron starts her scans trying to find Derek Reese among the prisoner before finds her target at the end of the line and makes her way towards him.

Hearing approaching footsteps coming from behind him slowly Derek turns head around and looks up to see a brunette walking towards him that brings him into complete shock. Seeing the girl that his brother and himself saved so many years ago from dying. The same girl since that time he has considered a younger sister to himself. Allison Young or soon to be Allison Connor.

" Allison?"

As she locks eyes with Derek in a sudden motion Cameron lifts up her right foot off the ground before slams her foot down onto his chain causing it to snap in half. Seeing him jerk back from the shock of his chain being broken Cameron doesn't give Derek any time to react as she reaches down grabbing a tight hold of his throat with her right hand before lifting him off the ground to her eye level. As she looks into Derek's eyes seeing nothing but fury and rage radiating from them Cameron puts on a blank face.

" Where is the Connor Camp?"

" You killed her! You fucking metal bitch!"

In a quick motion Derek leans his head back before he spits into directly into Cameron's face. As he sees the spit dripping down her face a grin appears across Derek's face.

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10000030040006000-1000070040000700…RESET

Experiencing the same sensation she had before Cameron quickly lets go of Derek before she hears him landing onto his feet with a thud. But without giving him any chance to react once she hears his feet hit the ground of the floorboard suddenly Cameron sends her right fist towards Derek's face.

As he feels the impact of her fist connecting on his face breaking a few teeth in the process Derek feels himself leaving his feet in the direction of a chained resistance fighter on the ground before he lands on the ground with a thud. Feeling his lip busted wide open with blood start to form inside his mouth and his vision dazed Derek lifts his head off the ground to see Cameron looking towards him with a furious look across her face. Something he thought was very odd as terminators didn't display emotions. Without thinking too much about it Derek pulls his hands up pushing himself off the ground as he tries to focus on Cameron but to no prevail. As his vision starts to go black and his body gets weaker by the second Derek stumbles off his back to his knees before he takes a few deep breathes.

Seeing Derek stumbling to his knees and him starting to spit out blood to the floorboard Cameron starts to make her way over towards him with a grin across her face. As she feels resistance fighter after resistance fighter start to grab at her trying to get in her path Cameron suddenly stops her approach before she glares at each of the fighters. With each resistance fighter unable to defend themselves from her assault Cameron sends a fierce kick to the head to each of them in a matter of seconds silencing them forever. Seeing all but one resistance fighter remaining that is next to Derek on the ground Cameron continues her march getting just a mere few feet away from her target before she suddenly feels the last remaining resistance fighter grabbing the back of her leg as she passes on by him. Looking back down towards her leg seeing the resistance fighter as a tight hold on her leg slowly Cameron turns her attention towards him before she crouches down right next to him. Reaching down Cameron grabs a tight hold of the resistance fighter's arm releasing the pressure from her leg before she slowly moves her hands up around his wrist. Putting some pressure down onto his wrist she twists his wrist back as she hears the man screaming out in pain.

 **Crack!**

Releasing his wrist Cameron watches the man pull back away quickly from her holding onto his wrist tight screaming out in pain before she slowly turns her head to look back at Derek seeing him struggling to get to his feet. As she sees Derek making it to his feet and stumble backwards Cameron slowly stands up before she makes her way over towards him.

With his vision dazed and his legs feeling like jello Derek takes a few deep breathes before his eyes widen when he sees through the daze Cameron standing a few feet away from him with a grin across her face. As he thinks about Allison and that this machine was the reason for her death Derek clenches his right hand into a fist before he rearing back throwing the fist toward Cameron with all he's got.

Seeing the fist coming a mile away Cameron quickly catches his right fist into her left hand before she closes her left hand around his fist and starts to squeeze her left hand.

 **Crack!**

Screaming out in pain from feeling the bones in his hand and fingers breaking instantly Derek quickly retracts his hand as he stumbles backward before he covers his right hand with his left. Not even a second later Derek feels Cameron's hand wrapped around his throat tight before he feels his feet leave the floor once again.

Seeing Derek looking at her with furious eyes making sure that he would not attempt the same stunt twice rearing her head back Cameron suddenly drives her metal skull into his causing a large gash to form on his forehead as his head snaps back.

Feeling the impact of her metal skull smashing into his skull with such force causes Derek to jerk his head back before he feels an intense pain all across his skull. As he feels more blood start to spill from his mouth and now his skull to the ground Derek desperately tries to focus in on Cameron's face but to no prevail as his vision starts to fade.. With each every passing second that goes on by Derek witnesses his vision becoming darker and darker before he looks through a small piece of light to stare directly into her eyes.

" Where is the Connor camp?"

Feeling blood trickle down out of his mouth hitting the ground below his feet Derek tries again to regain some of his strength but to no prevail.

Hearing Derek suppress a chuckle Cameron tilts her head at him before she hears him whisper out.

" I will never tell you where John Connor is."

Feeling the pressure on his throat increasing Derek stares directly into Cameron's eyes as smile forms on his face.

" That man is gonna destroy every last one of you metal mother fuckers! There isn't a damn thing you or Skynet can do about it either! I can't wait to see him burn you alive! You metal bitch! Espically after what you did to Allison!"

As her eyes still remain locked with Derek's own Cameron goes over what Derek had just said before suddenly a grin forms on her face when an idea comes to her. An idea formed courtesy of Derek Reese.

" We will see about that."

While her eyes never leave Derek's for a single second Cameron increases her grip on his throat before she watches his eyes widen and feels him grabbing her right arm with his hands. As she watches Derek desperately trying to pull her hand away from his throat Cameron increases the pressure on his throat before she watches his eyes slowly roll into the back of his head.

 **Snap!**

Feeling the pressure from her arm being relieved Cameron watches as Derek's arms drop down to his sides and his eyes go lifeless before she does a system's scan.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

DEREK REESE

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Releasing the pressure from around his throat Cameron drops Derek's lifeless body down to the ground with a thud before she hears a sound from behind her. Snapping her head back Cameron looks over to see the remaining injured resistance fighter staring at her from the ground with a look of horror across his face.

In total shock from seeing his commanding officer and his fellow soldiers killed by the woman standing only a few feet away the resistance fighter quickly starts to pull on his chain with his uninjured hand ignoring the pain as he sees Cameron making her way towards him. As he desperately pulls on the chain harder hoping by some miracle that the chain will break off so he can make a break for the front door and away from his commanding officer's murder the man watches in horror as she stops in front of him. As he looks up in horror to see a blank look across Cameron's face the resistance fighter suddenly lets go of the chain before the sound of the chain hitting the ground echoes through the room.

Tilting her head Cameron looks down towards the remaining resistance fighter seeing nothing but fear radiating from him before a smile forms on her face.

" Where is the Connor camp?"

* * *

Getting the answer she was seeking from the resistance prisoner after traveling for a whole day across the eastern border of once Los Angeles Cameron now finds herself outside of the location that the prisoner gave to her. Following the instructions the resistance prisoner gave to her perfectly before he met his demise from her cold metal hands Cameron looks around the junk piles before she spots the pile of steel in the distance that was described to her. Walking up to the pile Cameron quickly pulls back the pieces of steel setting them off to the side before she sees a hatch being revealed that leads underground. Grabbing the metal handle of the hatch Cameron opens up the hatch before sliding down inside into the darkness below closing the hatch behind herself. Right as she lands onto the ground with a thud Cameron turns on her night vision before she takes a look down the tunnel seeing a lone metal door on the other end of the tunnel. As she makes her way to the end of the tunnel Cameron zooms into the door seeing a peep hole on the door. Once she reaches the door raising up her right hand Cameron bangs on the metal door hard before she hears the sound of a lock being undone. Suddenly Cameron watches as the slid on the peep hole is suddenly slid over revealing a pair of eyes staring directly at her.

" Identify yourself now!"

Raising up her right arm high Cameron watches the eyes turn their focus to the bracelet attached to her wrist before his eyes focus back on her.

" Allison Young."

Hearing a pair of footsteps approaching the door from the other side of the door Cameron suddenly sees another set of eyes appear through the peep hole before they watch the eyes go wide when they see her clearly.

" Allison? Oh my god! Open up the door now!"

Cameron suddenly watches as the slide of the peep hole is closed shut with a thud. As she tilts her head at the door for the next few seconds suddenly Cameron snaps her head up when she hears the sound of the locks on the metal being unlocked from the other side. Taking a few steps back Cameron watches as the door is suddenly flung open revealing four resistance fighters on guard on the other side before she makes her way forward. Right as she steps inside of the room Cameron watches as one of the resistance fighters quickly leaves his post to close the door behind her before she hears the sound of the locks being reapplied. Hearing sobs coming from her right Cameron suddenly turns her head to see an woman approaching her with tears in her eyes.

" Allison?"

IDENTIFICATION

SYDNEY FIELDS

ACTION….

Upon reaching what she thought to be her best friend quickly Sydney throws her arms around Cameron pulling her into a tight hug.

" We thought you were dead! How did you get away?"

Pulling back away from Sydney's embrace Cameron looks into her eyes with a smile across her face.

" I escaped along with some resistance fighters that were recently captured by Skynet. We were able to overrun them with our numbers but i fear that some of them didn't make it out of there alive. Has there been any other survivors that have arrived yet?"

Seeing Sydney shaking her head Cameron quickly looks down to the floor for a brief moment before she lifts her eyes back up to look at Sydney.

" I need to see John right now."

" Yes of course. You need to go down that hall."

Cameron watches Sydney point down to a hall with her index finger before she glances back towards Sydney's face.

" Go down that hall. Take a right once you reach the end then a quick left. After that you should be next to the science lab where John is right now. You can't miss it. He has been working on this TDE device we found during a Skynet raid ever since you went missing. He is going to be so happy when he sees you."

Giving Sydney a smile Cameron starts walking in the direction Sydney pointed to as she hears whispers all around talking about her. As she nears the hallway Cameron quickly goes down the tunnel hallway before following Sydney's instructions taking the first right turn she sees. Seeing her next turn ahead Cameron slows down her pace before she suddenly pauses right as she reaches the corner of the hallway when she hears a voice coming from the end of the hall. Peeking her head around the corner Cameron watches as a man starts to walk down the towards the other end of the hallway with a large man following behind. Doing a quick scan Cameron's eyes suddenly widen her scans tell her that the man leading the larger man is John Connor. Without giving away her position Cameron turns her head away from John to look over at his companion before she starts another scan.

ANALYZING….

T-800

THREAT LEVEL MODERATE

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Pleased to see the John's companion is an easily disposable terminator that would take her minimal effort to destroy Cameron slowly makes her way around the corner before heading towards the pair. Suddenly as Cameron sees John and his terminator protector stopping at a large metal door with a facial recognition scanner attached to the door she comes to a complete stop before she starts to observe her targets. As she sees John moving over to the keyboard on the door Cameron suddenly starts to move forward again towards the pair. As she gets closer to John and his protector a smile comes to Cameron's face knowing her mission will soon be completed before she passes by a resistance fighter who is leaning against the wall of the hallway with a sleeping dog at his feet. A dog that is starting to stir on the ground.

Seeing Cameron walking by him with a look he had seen so often in his nightmares the resistance fighter quickly gives his dog a little nudge with his foot before he watches his canine friend wake up. Once he sees his dog spotting Cameron a few feet away the resistance fighter's eyes widen when he hears his dog start to bark like crazy at her. Seeing Cameron snapping her head to look towards his direction the resistance fighter reaches down and grabs a tight hold of his plasma rifle.

" Metal!"

Once the word leaves his mouth the resistance fighter's eyes widen when he feels a metal fist punching straight through his chest to the wall on the other side. With his grip loosening the resistance fighter drops his plasma gun to the ground before he looks down from Cameron's eyes down to his chest seeing blood gushing out from his chest to the ground below. Feeling his body getting colder by the second and his vision getting dark suddenly the resistance fighter takes one last breathe before his world goes black.

Dropping the resistance fighter's body to the ground Cameron turns her head to see John with wide eyes and his terminator protector staring directly at her.

" Allison?"

Cameron watches as John's terminator protector raises the plasma gun his hands up towards her before suddenly she sees John quickly reaching over for the gun.

" No!"

Right as he sees his terminator protector pull the trigger John smacks the gun away causing a plasma shot to go flying over Cameron's shoulder before hitting the wall right behind her causing the wall to explode into pieces.

Looking down towards John the terminator pushes him to the side a few feet away before raising the plasma gun back up again towards an advancing Cameron.

Seeing the terminator raise the gun up towards her direction Cameron quickly makes her way over to the dead body of the resistance fighter before in a sudden move she grabs a hold of the body from the ground and flings the body into the air towards the pair down the hall right when she hears a click coming from the plasma rifle.

Right as she sees the plasma shot striking the body in the air perfectly Cameron witnesses the dead man's corpse explode into thousands of pieces sending boiling blood everywhere in sight.

Hearing John screaming out in pain from the ground the T-800 takes his eyes off of Cameron for a brief few seconds to look down at him to see John covering his face with his hands. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching the terminator quickly snaps his head up to see Cameron running towards him only a mere few feet away from his location.

Jumping off her feet towards the terminator Cameron sends a right handed superman punch in the terminator's skull causing the terminator's head to jerk back on impact. Right as she lands down on her feet Cameron doesn't give the terminator any time to react when she smashes her arms down on his right as she sees him raising arms up before she grabs a tight hold of the shirt he is wearing. Gripping onto him tightly Cameron quickly turns and throws the terminator into the wall behind them causing the wall to start to crack from impact.

Dropping the plasma gun to the ground the T-800 quickly grabs a hold of Cameron before he reverse throws her into the same wall he was just thrown into shattering the wall even more.

Feeling her body smashing against the wall Cameron quickly bounces off the wall before she throws all her body weight into a headbutt smashing into the T-800's skull.

Seeing countless error messages coming across his screen the terminator releases his grip from the front of Cameron's shirt and staggers back a few feet before he feels a pair of hands smashing him into the chest that sends him flying back onto the ground.

No giving the T-800 a chance a regain his footing Cameron quickly pounces on top of him before sending a wave of fists down onto the terminator's skull. With every blow she delivers Cameron watches as the terminator's head jerks back down smacking into the ground below her. Looking on seeing his eyes starting to blink red Cameron starts to slow her pace down before she looks over to the corner to see John still screaming out as he covers his face with his hands. Getting off of the T-800 Cameron slowly starts to stand up with her eyes glued to John before she takes a step towards him until suddenly she feels a metal hand grabbing a tight hold of her left leg. Looking back down at the T-800 seeing his arm holding her leg raising up her right foot Cameron sends it down hard towards the T-800's neck.

 **Crunch!**

Cameron looks down to see the head of the T-800 become detached from his body under her foot before she watches the red light in his eyes fade away into nothing but darkness.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Turning her attention away from her latest conquest Cameron takes a few steps towards John as she sees him removing his hands from his face.

As he feels blood trickling down his face slowly John opens his eyes before he looks up in horror when he sees Cameron making her way towards him. Quickly getting to his feet John reaches into the back of his pants pulling out a handgun as he watches Cameron coming to a stop. As he raises the gun up towards Cameron suddenly John's hands start to shake as thoughts of Allison enter his mind. Thoughts of having to kill the one he loves.

Seeing John hesitate a message quickly comes across Cameron's vision before in a sudden move she smacks the gun out of his hands with her left hand to the ground below. Unclentching her right fist Cameron quickly grabs a hold of John's vest lifting him off the ground in the process before smashing him into the wall. As she sees his body slide down the wall to the ground below reaching down Cameron grabs a hold of his throat with her right hand before she slowly lifts him off the ground.

IDENTIFICATION

JOHN CONNOR

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Looking into her eyes hoping that by some miracle a resistance fighter heard the battle taking place and is coming with reinforcements John decides to try and stall her. But as he feels her grip tightening John's hope starts to linger.

" You don't have to do this."

Looking into John's eyes seeing him radiating nothing but honestly and kindness from them Cameron tilts her head.

" My mission is to terminate you. I have to do this."

While keeping his eyes locked with her own John shakes his head at Cameron.

" No. You don't. You always have a choice. Nobody can ever take that away from you. Not me. Not Skynet. No one. You just have to fight it. You could be with us. Join the resistance and together we can bring peace to humans and machines alike."

Looking down at the ground for a couple of seconds Cameron replays what John had just said across her screen before she hears a sound coming from the metal door at the end of the hall. As she remembers the information Sydney had told her about earlier about the TDE that John had captured from Skynet forces brings a smile to Cameron's face.

TERMINATE OVERRIDE

Straightening her head back up Cameron looks back at John seeing his eyes going wide before the smile on her face widens.

" Or you could join us."

" What?"

Releasing her grip Cameron watches John fall to the ground with a thud before she watches him slowly attempt to stand up to his feet. Once she sees John getting back on his feet Cameron doesn't give him anytime to react as she grabs a hold of his vest with both hands before flinging him down the hall towards the metal door.

Landing with a thud from his head smashing into the ground looking up with dazed vision John watches as Cameron advances towards him with a bright smile across her face. Hearing the sound of many footsteps coming from down the hall a smile comes to John's face knowing that the calvary has arrived before he watches Cameron coming to a stop.

Hearing the footsteps approaching quickly from behind herself with haste Cameron quickly picks up the plasma rifle off the ground from next to the deactivated terminated before taking aim down the hall. Quickly turning her attention towards the ceiling at the end of the hallway Cameron pulls back on the trigger firing plasma round after plasma round into the ceiling near the corner causing the ceiling to quickly crack from impact. As she watches round after round strike the ceiling suddenly Cameron stops firing when she sees the ceiling above the area completely cave in blocking the path and any escape from the area she is in. Throwing the plasma gun back to the ground Cameron quickly turns on her heels and makes her way back over towards John with a smile on her face as she sees a look of horror across his.

As he struggles to get to his feet suddenly John feels a foot smashing into stomach that causes him to scream out in pain as he feels himself being sending him back down the hall towards the door. Looking over seeing Cameron advancing towards his location rearing back John rolls away from her before suddenly he feels his back smacking against the cold steel of the door that caused him to let out a small scream.

Right as Cameron reaches John's location Cameron reaches down grabbing a hold of John before she lifts him off the ground and leans his head towards the facial recognition scanner on the door. Putting her hands behind his head John quickly lowers John's head down towards the scanner as she feels him resisting under her hands. Seeing the laser complete its scan of John's eyes from the scanner Cameron quickly releases her hold of John's head before she throws him back a few feet away from the door. Hearing a clicking sound coming from the door Cameron grabs a hold of the handle before she quickly opens up the door as she hears John taking deep breathes from behind her. Looking inside the room seeing computer equipment scattered everywhere in the room along with a small bubble structure in the center of the room with a keyboard attached brings a smile to Cameron's face before she enters the room as she hears John crawling after her. Going over to the keyboard Cameron quickly types in the location and date that she wants to travel to for the mission she has assigned to herself. The same location Allison had told her about. Information Allison said she received only when John had told her stories about when he was younger. Stepping back from the keyboard seeing a countdown on a nearby computer screen Cameron quickly makes her way into the bubble structure as she sees John slowly making his way into the room.

Hearing the sounds from inside the metal room John slowly starts to crawl over into the room before his eyes widen when he sees the computer screen countdown down to 15 before he looks up in horror when he sees Cameron inside the TDE.

" What are you doing!"

Hearing John's shout from inside the TDE Cameron turns to look at the computer screen seeing the countdown down to 10 before looking back to him with a smile across her face.

" I'm not going to kill you, John Connor."

As she sees electrical sparks start to form inside the TDE in a circle around her Cameron quickly crouches down. Turning her attention back to John seeing him looking at her with a confused look Cameron gives him a smile.

" But i am going to destroy this version of you."

Suddenly John watches as a bright flash comes from inside the TDE that forces him to look away and shield his eyes. When the sees the light fade away John removes his hands from his face before he looks up in horror to see Cameron gone.


	2. What's Your Name?

Chapter 2: What's Your Name?

On the run again. The same routine as always. That was what going through John's mind as he looked out the passenger's seat window of the jeep seeing nothing but the hot desert. The further away that got away from civilization and his former home a place he would never see again that caused John for the first time in his life to feel like he was accepted by his peers and allowed him so much happiness for the first time in his life caused his heart to sink. The future leader of the human resistance. A title that had left his mind up until a few days ago. Up until he was told they had to go on the run again. Since that time as they traveled down countless road after road the title had once again been burned deep back into his mind by his mother. His mother and proclaimed protector Sarah Connor. The always soldier first mother later in his eyes. Whenever she had seen the first sight of danger or trouble coming his way she would always move him out of wherever they were staying without hesitation. With no remorse each time. But why this time? There was no danger that found them. No one knew their real names. Nobody was trying to kill them because of a future war that could be taking place between the last human race and a computer system hellbent on destroying their species and bringing their kind to extinction. So why are they running again?

Taking his eyes away from the desert for a brief second John glances over towards Sarah hoping by some miracle he would find the answers he was seeking in her eyes. But as he sees nothing radiating from her eyes except for focus on the task at hand John lets out a small huff.

 **Was it because you were scared when Charlie proposed to you? That we would finally get to live a normal life? We won don't you see that? Judgment Day has been stopped. So why do you insist on us constantly running?**

Taking his eyes of his mom as he takes a deep breathe John reaches down into his bag next his knees before seconds later taking out a CD player. Right as he has the headphones applied John turns on the CD player making sure that the player's volume is up to it's absolute max before he looks back out his window to the unforgiving desert outside.

As she hears the sound of music playing next to her side taking her eyes off the road Sarah looks over to John with a look she had never given him before. A look of remorse and pain in her eyes. A side of her that she always kept inside behind a wall.

 **I'm sorry John. You are too important in the future. I still have constant dreams of you dying by the cold hands of one of those metal monsters. Even if by a small chance it is all over…. I just can't take that chance. I'm sorry John. You may hate me for the rest of your life but it's for the best.**

Looking back towards the road as thoughts of Kyle's death suddenly enter her mind Sarah steps harder on the gas peddle sending the jeep flying down the road at high speed. Feeling nothing but the cold breeze of the wind flying through her hair Sarah continues looking forward ahead until a sign that is quickly coming into view catches her eye. As she gets closer to the sign a small smile forms on Sarah's face before she zooms by the sign.

 **NOW ENTERING NEW MEXICO**

The next few hours go by quickly for the Connors. After finding an abandoned home in the outskirts of Red Valley that Sarah found acceptable the Connors quickly parked the jeep in the driveway while their eyes were constantly searching the area around them for any sign of danger. Once they had unload all the weapons and bags from the back of the jeep and brought them inside while his mother goes around the house hiding the weapons in case they were ever attacked John had retreated into one of the rooms in the house with his things.

Now as he leans against a headboard of bed he found inside on of the side rooms of the house and tries to enjoy the music that is playing through his ears John's thoughts are plagued once again by Judgement Day. Plagued with thoughts of terminators and a computer system trying to take over the world. Hearing a small creek from the floorboards he looks up and is surprised to see his mother leaning on the door frame. Jumping up in surprise off the headboard of the bed he reaches up pulling off his headphones.

" Mom, how many times have I told you it's freaky when you do that?"

" I'm sorry."

Leaning off the door frame she makes her way over towards the bed sitting down on the end.

" We need to talk John. You know why we are here."

" Do you know why we are here mom? It's because you were scared. He gave you a ring and you freaked out about it! You said we were not save but from who? Nobody knew who we were and never asked us any questions. It's been almost two years since we lived in that town with Charlie. We were safe!"

Turning to look at her son she quickly grabs a hold of his shoulders tightly.

" No one is ever safe John!"

Getting off the bed she makes her way towards the door. Stopping at the doorway she glances back at her son.

" I've enrolled you in nearby high school. You start tomorrow."

" Yeah great! A new fucking school in this good damn hick town! I am looking so forward to it!"

Giving him a angry glare she returns her eyes back forward exiting the room

* * *

The next morning comes by quickly for John and his mother. Both get inside the Jeep driving down towards the Red Valley high school.

Looking over towards her son seeing him staring out the window.

" John….are you okay?"

" Yes mother, I'm fine!"

" Listen John you should know the routine by now. But in case you forgot….

Seeing the school coming into view from his window John leans his head up from his seat looking at his mother.

" Yeah i know the fucking routine by now. Go under the radar at school and don't bring any attention to yourself. It's always the good damn same thing!"

" Watch your mouth John. Do you think i like doing this?"

Pulling up to the entrance of the school she looks over towards him seeing his eyes full of rage.

" I don't know! Do you mom! We finally had a normal life and you threw it all away. And for what? Skynet is gone mom! We won can't you see that? If dad was here right now he…."

 **Smack!**

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she brings him inches from her face.

" Don't you ever think it is over John! We destroyed Dyson's work but that doesn't mean shit. Skynet could still be out there John! You need to stay focused on the mission and nothing else you got that!"

Letting go of his shirt she returns her hands back to the steering wheel of the jeep.

" You should go now. You don't want to be late and bring attention to yourself."

Rubbing the side of his struck cheek John gets out of the jeep. Closing the door with a loud thud he makes his way into the school. Reaching the entrance doors of the school he turns back watching the jeep take off into the distance.

 **It's all about the fucking mission for you isn't it. Do you even fucking care about me and what i want!**

Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulls out a paper with his class schedule on it before he enters the school.

 **Let's see here. First class…. Chemistry with Mr. Ferguson….room 101.**

Walking down the hall he looks at each of the numbers on top of the classroom doors. Seeing them getting smaller into the hundreds he turns around a corner down the hallway when he sees her. A beautiful brunette girl leaning up against a few lockers outside Mr. Ferguson's room.

Hearing approaching footsteps coming from down the hall she opens up her eyes.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

JOHN CONNOR

TERMINATE

TERMINATION OVERRIDE

ACTION….

Leaning off slightly from the locker she gives him a bright smile and a small wave. Seeing him return the smile and wave she watches as he enters the classroom. Following her target she takes a closest seat next to him in the front row.

(Bell Rings)

After five minutes of hearing Mr. Ferguson talking to the class John takes a glance to his right over towards her.

 **God she is so beautiful. I wonder who she is?**

Taking her eyes off of Mr. Ferguson to look back at her target she catches him peaking over his shoulder looking at her.

ERROR EMOTION SIMULATOR ACTIVATED

ANALYZING… RUNNING AT 100 %

ANOMALY FOUND

ANALYZING…

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

CODE IS NOT MALICIOUS…..CODE ACTIVATE

A smile comes to her face as she looks back into his eyes. She looks away from him for a brief moment to see where Mr. Ferguson is located.

"You'll be responsible for three chapters a week. You have a quiz each Friday. You're allowed one make up test with a parent's note. If you're late for class more than once without a parent's note, you'll spend one hour after school cleaning beakers…."

Deciding to engage her target she leans in towards him.

"What's your name?"

"John."

"Cameron."

Seeing two of his students engaging in a conversation at the front of the class.

"And no talking….while I'm talking."

Looking over towards Mr. Ferguson with fire in her eyes a message displays across her vision.

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10000030040006000-1000070040000700…RESET

ACTION….

ABORT ACTION

Unclenching her fist from under the table she gives Mr. Ferguson a smile and small nod before he walks away.

(Bell Rings)

Watching her target get up from his seat making it out the classroom door she quickly sits up and follows him down the hall. Catching up to him down the hallway of the school.

"John? I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, i did."

She gives him a small chuckle.

"Sucks for you. My dad sells tractors. What about yours?"

" Insurance."

 **God i hate you right now mom. Please go away Cameron. I don't want to see you get hurt.**

"Really? What Kind?"

"The boring kind."

Reaching his assigned locker he quickly unlocks the locker.

"Those are the kind of tractors my dad sells. What about you mom? My mom stays home."

 **Mine's a psycho path that is hellbent on fighting a computer system that will never exist. She's a sweet person once you get to know her though.**

" You know, i really gotta get to my next class, so…."

"So….maybe i'll see you later?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Okay, well, bye."

He watches her walking away from him down the hallway.

 **No fate but what we make for ourselves….Fuck it!**

"Hey Cameron! Wait up!"

Hearing him calling of from behind her quickly she turns her body back around towards him. She tilts her head slightly to the side as she watches him approaching her.

"What is it John?"

"Can i uhh….walk you to your next class?"

ANOMALY FOUND

ANALYZING…

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ACTION….

A bright smile forms on her face as she gives him a nod.

"Of course. Thank you John."

Reaching out with her right hand she grabs a hold of his left hand. Turning on her heels she leads him down the hallway hand in hand until they arrive at the room she is scheduled next to be in. Letting go of his hand she leans in towards him before she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for escorting me John. I will see you later."

Turning on her heels she enters the classroom.

A big smile comes to John's face as he watches her enter the classroom. Looking up at the number of the classroom he starts walking back in the opposite direction towards his next class.

* * *

The next two classes go slowly for John. Each time he takes a seat in his new class there is only one thing that is going through his mind. Cameron the beautiful girl that he met not even a few minutes into the school. Her bright smile and the feeling of the kiss she put on his cheek ring through out his mind. Not catching a word from this two English and Social Studies teachers in each of the classes due to all his thoughts on her. When the bell finally rings breaking him out of his thoughts he looks down to his class schedule.

 **Shit….I have a computer class! Mom isn't going to like this if she finds out about this class.**

Sighing from his classroom seat he gets up heading out of the class. Walking down the hall he finds the room to his next class. Looking into the class room his eyes go wide seeing the computers inside the room.

 **What the hell? Their computers are like, from the frigging fifties or something?**

Taking a peek over his shoulder not seeing anyone entering the room yet he quickly makes his way over towards one of the computers.

 **Great the only time i am actually near a computer i basically pure shit. Just fucking perfect!**

Sitting down at the computer he quickly hacks into the school's systems. Doing a search in the school's students listings he finds what he is looking for.

 **I'm hacking and risking being noticed because of her. What is it with me today?**

A picture of Cameron comes up onto the screen. As he starts to scroll down the page a voice comes from behind him.

"You're full of secrets. You didn't tell me you were in this class."

John turns away from the computers with his hands over the computer screen. Glancing over his shoulder he finds the very same person who he was just looking for information on. His face turns red as he sees a bright smile on her face.

Taking her right hand Cameron twirls a piece of her hair in a small curl into her right hand while she looks at him with a smile smile. She starts shuffling her feet on the ground before she looks back up at him with a bright smile on her face.

"You know….if you wanted to get to know me a little better, all you had to do was ask."

Leaning in she plants a kiss on his cheek before taking a seat right next to him.

"I take it you are very good with them?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

"They scare the heck out of me if you want to know the truth. I don't know why but they make me uncomfortable. I feel like one day they are going to take over the world or something. I know it is stupid and can't really happen, but still."

Reaching out his hand placing it on her shoulder.

" No, it's understandable. Everybody is afraid of something,no matter how dumb it may sound. Besides as long as i am around i won't let any computer or anyone hurt you ever."

 **Why did i just say that? I could be gone by tomorrow thanks to my mom and her ways.**

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING…

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10300004009000000-1020060000070000…RESET

A smile comes to her face at hearing his last words.

"Do you want to get together after school sometime? Maybe you can help me with this computer stuff?"

 **I can't Cameron. I really want to but my mother won't allow it. I don't want to see you get hurt because of me.**

Closing his eyes he looks away from her back towards the computer screen.

"I really want to help, but my mom is really uptight and expects me home as soon as school is over."

Reaching out with her right hand she cups his jaw turning his head towards her.

"It's okay John. Please remember you just like the rest of us can chose what to do with your life. She shouldn't have control of your life."

Moving her left hand up to rest on his cheek she starts to rub his cheek with her thumb.

"John? Is she the one who hit you earlier?"

His eyes pop open at her words before he stares directly into her eyes.

"What?"

"Is she the one who hit you earlier? When i saw you in the hallway at the beginning of the day your left cheek was red. Did she hit you?"

Giving her a small nod he looks down towards his shoes on the ground.

 **Damn it! So much for going under the radar. Please leave it alone Cameron and turn back now.**

"That's why i can't help you. If i was to be seen with you outside of school by my mother she would freak. She would just make you disappear from my life. She would make you into just another memory for me."

"No. She won't John. I won't allow that to happen. John look at me."

He raises his eyes off the ground to look back up at hers.

"John, I promise i won't let anything happen to either of us. You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me and i won't let anything happen to you. Ok?"

Seeing him nodding his head over towards her a smile comes to her face.

"Good. Now you might want to get that off the screen. The teacher is coming."

Looking back over towards his computer screen he quickly closes the computer's widows as the teacher walks on by them.

* * *

The next few classes go by in a hurry in the mind of John Connor. Once the bell of his last class rings he quickly makes his way out of the classroom down the hallway towards his locker. Looking through the crowd of students in the hall he spots her leaning up against his locker.

Scanning the hallway for her target to appear she spots him coming towards her with a smile on his face. Seeing the smile one starts to form on her face as she leans off the locker as he arrives next to her.

"Hey Cam."

Once the nickname leaves his mouth John wanted to slam his head into a locker.

 **Idiot! What is wrong with you. You just met her today and now you are giving her a pet name. Real smooth dumb ass!**

ANALYZING….

CAM - SHORT FOR CAMERON.

A NICKNAME/PET NAME. OFTEN GIVEN FROM ONE WHO HOLDS A STRONG ATTRACTION/AFFECTION FOR ANOTHER

"Hello John. You ready to go?"

"Yeah i will walk you to your car."

A bright smile comes to her face as he takes her hand and starts to guide her towards the entrance of the building. Reaching the doors he stops dead in his tracks once he looks out the door of the entrance.

She watches John stop at the entrance doors and his smile fade away before taking a step forward. Seeing the look of fear in his eyes she takes a step forward before speaking in a gentle voice.

"John? Is everything okay?"

Seeing him shaking his head she takes a step forward before she looks out the entrance doors. Seeing a parked jeep in the distance of the school's entrance she zooms in on the driver of the jeep.

SCANNING….

IDENTIFICATION

SARAH CONNOR

THREAT LEVEL: MODERATE

ACTION….

TERMINATE….

TERMINATION OVERRIDE

ACTION….

Looking over her shoulder she sees John with his eyes closed shut.

 **Shit i forgot she was picking me up.**

"Is that your mother? The one who hurt you earlier?"

 **More than you know Cameron.**

Getting a nod in response she lets go of his hand before she clenches her left hand into a fist. Stepping past him towards the entrance doors she starts pushing the entrance doors slightly open.

Hearing the creek of the doors opening John opens up his eyes before grabbing a hold of Cameron's right hand.

Feeling her right hand back into his left she turns her head back to look at him.

"No Cam. Please don't. Is there another way outside to the parking lot?"

Quickly going through her systems for the building layout she finds a exit door in the back of the building leading to the parking lot. Giving him a quick nod and a smile she turns her body around towards him.

"Yes. Follow me."

Leading him down through the school never letting go of his hand they reach the exit door at the end of the school. Going through the exit door to the outside world she guides him through the parking lot towards her parked pickup truck. Letting go of his hand she nods over to the truck.

"Get in."

Moving over to the passenger's side he opens up the door before climbing into the truck. Closing the door he looks over to see her closing her door starting up the truck.

Starting up the truck she slowly starts to drive out of the parking lot of the school. Doing a scan following Sarah's movements inside the jeep. Seeing Sarah exit the jeep she quickly reaches over pushing John's head down into her lap.

"Stay down John."

Getting out of her jeep closing the door with a thud Sarah starts looking around the outside entrance for her son. Damn it John! Where are you?

Never taking her eyes off of the older woman as she makes her way over towards the school. Seeing Sarah enter the school entrance Cameron steers the truck away from the school while holding down John's head with one hand.

Opening and closing his eyes quickly John tries to hide the blush coming across his face from where his head is currently resting. Feeling the weight come off the top of his head he turns upward to see her looking down with a smile across her face.

"It's okay John. Were in the clear now."

Returning the smile he leans his head off her lap and straightens himself in the passenger's seat. Turning back to look at her he sees her smiling face glancing back towards him.

"Thank you for helping me get away from her back there Cam. I guess i have some explaining to do later?"

"You are welcome John. I promised i would protect you after all. But you need to know that you owe me big time for this."

Giving her a confused look he crosses his arms around his chest.

"Ohh….what do you have in mind?"

She takes her eyes off the road ahead to look at him with a bright smile forming on her face.

"A proper date."

The confused look leaves his face as a smile forms on his face. Giving her a nod he looks back towards the road ahead.

"Where do you want to go?"

Her smile widens as she turns back to the road ahead.

"I know just the place."

Turning her eyes back to the road ahead she steps on the gas pedal increasing the truck's pace down the road heading into town.

* * *

Arriving into the town of Red Valley or what he would prefer to call the hick town looking out of the truck's window he observes the area. Seeing small clothing stores and younger kids playing on the sidewalks as the truck passes by them a smile comes to his face. This town might not be so bad after all. But yet again….

Taking a place over towards his driver his smile gets wider. With her living here in this town. I should be alright.

Catching a his glance at the corner of her eye a small smile comes to her face.

"What are you staring at John?"

 **I don't know Cameron. Maybe the hottest girl in this whole town.**

"The hottest girl in town."

Closing his eyes he ducks down into the passenger's seat trying to hide face from her.

 **Damn it! That was suppose to stay in my head. Stupid John….stupid**

Reopening his eyes he glances over toward her seeing a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you John. Your not so bad looking yourself."

Seeing his face turn bright red she starts to giggle at him.

"It's okay John. I am very flattered that you think i am attractive. You don't have to be shy around me."

Seeing the building she seeks up ahead the road she pulls the truck in the driveway of the complex parking the car. Turning over to look at her passenger with a bright smile.

"Were here!"

Watching her leave the truck he glances out the truck window at the building. Movie theater huh? Actually that's perfect. We won't be seen outside in the town in case my mom comes through here searching for me.

Getting out of the truck quickly he hurries over towards Cameron taking her hand. Leading her to the movie theater he looks up to the titles posted up on the theater's wall.

 **Okay let's see what we got here….Star Wars…. no too dorky for a first date….The Sixth Sense…. no i don't know if she likes scary movies….Toy Story might work.**

Looking over towards her he sees her eyeballing the titles on the wall.

 **Huh that's weird? I could have sworn i just saw her eyes blink blue for a second there? It must be my imagination. Thanks mom.**

"So what movie do you want to go see Cam?"

Taking her eyes off the wall listings she looks at him with a bright smile.

"How about the Matrix? I heard it is suppose to be really good!"

"Okay Cam."

Taking her hand he leads her over to the theatre's booth. Letting go of her hand he reaches into the back pocket of his jeans taking out his wallet. Looking into the booth he sees a young woman behind the glass reading a magazine unaware of his presence. Reaching over with his right hand he gently knocks on the booth.

"Hi i would like two tickets for The Matrix please."

The young woman sticks out her left hand out of the hole in the booth to him while keeping her eyes glued on the magazine on the counter before her.

"That would be twenty dollars."

Taking a twenty from out of his wallet he puts the bill into the young woman's hand. Seeing her hand retreat into the booth he watches as she reaches over towards the tickets.

 **Click! Click!**

Seeing her hand come back out of the booth with two tickets he takes the tickets out of her hand.

"Thanks."

Turning back around towards Cameron a smile forms on his face as he holds up the tickets. Taking her right hand with his free hand.

"Okay let's go."

Seeing her giving him a bright smile he takes her hand and leads them into the movie theatre.

Through out the next hour in the theatre of watching the movie inside John looks over towards her when she isn't looking. Hoping he is not caught glancing at her a smile forms on his face when a small smile appears on her face during the movie.

Catching John glancing at her a few times deciding to engage her target she reaches her right hand out putting it into his lacing their fingers together. Looking over to him she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

Feeling her hand laced with his giving him a squeeze he looks over towards her face. Seeing her giving him a bright smile before her eyes go back to the screen a wide smile starts to form on his face.

 **Am i falling for this girl? I feel good when i am around her. But when i am not a feel empty….what am i saying? I've only known her for a few hours. How could i be in love with her? I can't...can I?**

The next hour of the movie goes by quickly and the pair exit the theatre hand in hand. Leading them towards her truck he looks over towards Cameron.

"So did you enjoy the movie Cam?"

Nodding her head towards his way she gives him a big smile.

"Yes i did. That was the first movie anyone has ever brought me to. There was also parts of the movie i enjoyed."

 **I'm her first date?**

A wide smile comes to John's face at hearing this new information.

"So what parts of the movie did you enjoy Cam."

"I enjoyed the beginning of the movie with Neo having to choose what pill to take and when he had to choose whether or not to enter into the Matrix to save Morphis."

"Really? Why those parts Cam?"

"If Neo choose to take the blue pill instead of the red he would have woken up remembering everything as just a dream. If he didn't enter the Matrix to rescue Morpheus everything that the human resistance built in the movie could have been destroyed. One person's actions decided the fate of everything in the movie. I found that to be fascinating."

" Huh i never thought of it that way."

 **If only you knew Cameron. I am suppose to be just like this fictional character from the movie. Future leader of the human resistance with billions of lives hanging over my head. Depending upon me to lead in an upcoming war against a computer system in the future.**

Shaking his head out of these thoughts he looks back to her.

"My favorite part was at the end of the movie when Neo put up his hand to stop the bullets in mid air."

With his free hand he sticks it out earning a giggle from her.

"John i don't think you could stop a bullet from coming our way."

"Well i could….once anyways. And besides if that was to happen i would use my body to shield you from any harm. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

 **Okay John why the hell did you just say that? You must be in love with her for that to come out of your mouth.**

Squeezing his hand gently a bright smile forms on her face.

"Thank you John for caring about me so much."

Looking back ahead with her free hand she points to a diner ahead in the distance.

"Let's go get something to eat John. There is a diner not far up ahead to the right. We can walk up there from here."

Taking the a few steps in front of him without letting go of his hand she leads them to the diner up ahead the road.

* * *

Opening up the door to the diner Cameron leads John inside. Once the door closes behind them she leads him over to the empty counter where a waiter is standing.

Turning around seeing two new customers walking into the diner the waiter takes out his pad.

"So what can i get for the new young couple."

A wide smile comes to her face at hearing the waiter's words.

"We would like two cheese burgers please with a side of french fries. For drinks can you get us two cokes?"

Writing down the order he looks back up to her with a smile.

"Not a problem. You and your boyfriend can take a seat at one of the empty tables. Your order should be out shortly."

Turning on his heels he disappears into the back of the diner.

Looking over towards John giving his hand a squeeze and a bright smile she leads them over to a empty table at the far end of the diner.

When her head is turned away to look ahead into the diner John looks to the back of her head with a guilty face.

 **Maybe i can tell her the truth about who i really am? Maybe she will understand and accept me….no she will just think that i am just some freak that was trying to get into her pants.**

Reaching their destination at the far end of the diner Cameron turns her smiling face to look at John. Seeing him looking depressed she gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you okay John?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe before he reopens his eyes looking back to her.

"No i need to tell you something."

Her face loses its smile and forms into panic.

"Did i do something wrong?"

His eyes go wide and he quickly shakes his head at her.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect it just that…."

He takes a seat into one of the sides of the table laying his hands on top. Looking up seeing her sit on the opposite side of the table staring directly at him waiting for him to continue. He looks down toward the table.

"I lied to you earlier. About my dad. He doesn't sell insurance. He was a soldier in the army. He died while on a mission."

Closing his eyes feeling his eyes feeling tears start to form.

"He died a hero."

Opening back up his eyes looking over to her face.

"I'm sorry that i lied to you."

Pushing himself out of the booth he is stopped when he feels her hands on top of his.

"It's okay. I understand John. It's alright."

Hearing the words coming from her for the first time in his young life he truly felt that he was going to actually be alright. Moving back into the booth he turns over his hands into hers and gives them a squeeze.

"Thank you Cameron."

A smile comes to her face as she gives his hands a squeeze.

"I need to tell you something too John. I also lied to you earlier about my parents."

With her systems telling her the course of action to take her eyes start to get watery.

"My parents died a few years ago in a car accident. I have been living on my own ever since."

Giving her hands a gentle squeeze he looks up to her with a small smile.

" It's okay Cam. I understand it's hard to be without your parents. For a few years i was bounced around from foster home to foster home. It was only a few years ago when i was reunited with my mom. Or so i thought would be a mother figure.

Turning his eyes to back to look into her own he sees that hers have returned back to normal.

"Just curious how have you been getting by? Do you live in a foster home or something?"

Shaking her head at him.

"No. My parents left me with some money in their will. I have a small apartment that i rent out with the money i earn from a part time job after school."

"I'm sorry Cameron. I didn't know you had it so rough. If there is anything i can do for you…."

Giving his hands a gentle squeeze.

"You already have. Nobody has ever cared about me as much as you do right now John."

Giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I will always care about you Cameron. Even though i have only known you for the last few hours i have never felt better in my whole life than i do when i am with you."

Giving him a bright smile she leans over the table. Unwrapping her fingers away from John's she grabs his head before she leans him into her giving him a passionate kiss. After a few seconds of holding the kiss she breaks off from him opening her eyes. Seeing a smile coming from his face she giggles before sitting back down in her seat.

Opening up his eyes seeing a bright smile coming from hers.

"Umm Cam i didn't get you in trouble today with your job did i?

Keeping a bright smile on her face she shakes her head at him.

"No. I had a friend switch days with me. I told her i met a cute boy and she didn't ask anything after that."

Seeing his face turning red she giggles at him before spotting the waiter coming towards them with their meals.

* * *

Getting done with their meals both exit the diner hand and hand heading towards Cameron's truck. Walking side by side down along the sidewalk both give each other glances every few seconds. Each catch the other glancing at one another and start to laugh down the sidewalk. Reaching the truck both get inside while Cameron turns to look at John with a serious look on her face.

" Do you want me to bring you home John?"

 **Do i want to go back to my mom now? She is going to have a fit finding out that i was out with a girl. No matter how amazing she is my mom won't accept her. She will just see her as a threat and will try to get rid of her. I have to keep her safe.**

Looking away from her face to look straight ahead through the windshield of the truck.

"I don't know what to do anymore Cam?"

Turning back to look at her in the eyes.

"What would you do Cam?"

Going through her systems looking for the right response to this situation. Finding the right one she leans over to him before kissing him. She pulls back with a smile on her face.

"I promised i would keep you safe. You can stay with me at my apartment if you like?"

Seeing him giving a small nod she turns back towards the steering wheel starting up the truck. Pulling out of the movie theatre complex she starts driving down the road past the diner.

* * *

After a twenty minute drive down the road Cameron parks the truck outside of a large building. Turning to look at her passenger she gives him a smile nodding her head toward the building.

"We are here John."

Leaning forward from his seat he looks out the windshield of the truck seeing the large building. Hearing a truck door close he snaps his head back to his side opening up his door. Getting out of the vehicle he quickly catches up to Cameron taking her hand.

Leading him inside up a few flights of stairs she stops at a door down the hall. Reaching into her jeans pockets with her free hand she takes out her apartment key unlocking the door. Pushing the door open she leads them inside the apartment before closing the door behind them and locking it.

Taking a glance around the small apartment he takes in the new scenery before him. The living room is fully furnished with a couch on the side next to a television. A small kitchen off to the side. On the other end of the apartment a closed door which he takes is her bedroom as the last remaining room he sees is her bathroom.

Kicking off her shoes leaving them at the front door she turns to look at him.

"So what do you think John?"

Turning around to look at her with a smile.

"It's really nice Cam."

Returning the his smile with one of her own.

"Thank you John."

Walking over to the front door he takes off his shoes leaving them next to hers before looking over towards the couch in the corner of the room then back to her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Cam. I'll sleep on the couch."

Seeing him take a step towards the couch she grabs a hold of one of his hands.

Turning back to look at her face he sees her shaking her head with a bright smile before she turns pulling him towards the closed door.

Once they are at the closed door using her free hand she pushes open the door revealing her bedroom. Leading him inside she turns her body towards him.

Looking into the room seeing a queen sized bed in front of him before he has a chance to respond he feels his body pressed hard against the wall with her lips pressed against his. Gently running a hand beneath her hair he cups the back of her neck pushing her forward into him. As both battle for supremacy with their tongues John begins to get lost back into his thoughts.

 **God i want this so bad but i don't want to take advantage of her either. She is already letting me stay at her apartment.**

Removing his hand from the back of her neck he gently pushes Cameron away a few inches holding her both the waist with his other hand.

Feeling him give her a gentle push Cameron openings up her eyes to look at him.

"Is something wrong John?"

"No. I mean yes maybe. I just didn't want you to think i am taking advantage of you or anything."

She gives him a bright smile she shakes her head at him.

"You are not taking advantage of me John. It is i who is taking advantage of you."

Moving her hands up towards his head she wraps her arms around the back of his neck pulling him back into a kiss. Holding her grip on him firmly she takes a few steps back not breaking off the kiss before she hits the foot of the bed.

Feeling her legs rise up off the ground wrapping around his waist he quickly catches her. Never disconnecting his lips from hers he holds her up. One hand is around her back to keep her steady, his other is grabbing a tight hold of her ass. Doing his best to keep her steady in his hands he steers them on to the center of the bed. Laying her down gently on the bed he breaks off the kiss. Taking a moment to catch his breathe he looks down at her.

"Umm Cam i have a little bit of a confession to make. I've umm….never done this before."

Opening up her eyes she tilts her lying head to him.

"You mean you have never had sex before?"

Nodding his head down to her.

"No i haven't."

A bright smile comes to her face.

"It's okay John. I have never had sex either. Our first times will be together."

Grabbing a firm hold of his head she lowers him back down towards her giving him a passionate kiss.

Breaking off the kiss he starts to trail kisses down from her lips all the way down to her neck. Feeling her pulling at his shirt he quickly takes off his hoodie throwing it to the side before a pair hands grab a hold of his shirt lifting it over his head.

Sitting up giving him a peck on the lips she tosses his shirt over to the side of the room before reaching up pulling her own shirt off tossing it over to the same side. She looks on to see him with wide eyes as he notices she was not wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Once her shirt leaves her hand she crashes her lips back into his lowering him back down towards the bed.

Feeling her naked skin against his he starts to lower his hands down roaming her body. Feeling her stomach all the way down to her thighs he clasps his hands back up onto her waist. Battling her for control of the kiss he raises one of his hands up toward her chest taking one of her boobs. Breaking off the kiss he lowers his head down and gently takes the nipple into his mouth,swirling his tongue around it.

Feeling new sensations she had never experienced before a bunch of new data comes across her screen. Closing her HUD off so she can look at John she wraps her legs around his waist. Feeling him rotate to her other nipple giving to the same treatment she lets out a small moan. Taking this as a sign to explore more of her body to starts to kiss every spot of her body while traveling down south. Reaching her stomach he clasps his hands down at the button of her jeans. Undoing the button and zipper he starts to slid the jeans off her revealing a shaved womanhood. Throwing the jeans to the side of the room he wastes no time to pleasure the woman he loves in front of him. Leaning his head down he plunges his tongue into her clit. Hearing a loud gasp and moan coming from above he starts swirling his tongue in circles around before lapping the entire length of her clit.

Feeling the sensation down below she starts to buckle her legs up around his head. Reaching down with her hands she pushes his head down closer into her.

The second he feels her pressing down on his head he takes her clit in his mouth devouring it. Reaching up with his hands he finds her erect nipples and starts threading them within themselves with his fingers.

"John...i'm so clo….agh! Oh my god, oh my god!"

Her moans get louder as he continues his attack on her clit until she came. Her orgasm leaves her shaking on her bed with her stomach rising and falling faster than before.

Removing his head from her clip he starts kissing his way back upwards towards her lips. Pressing his lips to back up into her hearing a small moan coming from her he feels her undoing the button of his jeans with her hands.

Undoing the button of his jeans she quickly flips them over on the bed. Getting off the bed she grabs a hold of the bottom of his jeans slipping them off. Throwing them down to the side with the rest of their clothing she wastes no time reaching down grabbing a hold of his boxers. Removing the boxers from his legs she quickly jumps back on top of him. Catching him back into a passionate kiss she reaches back a hand down grabbing his erection below. Lifting herself up she guides his erection into her core before sitting up towards him.

Gripping his hands around her waist he starts pushing down on her allowing her to sink down onto him.

Slowly Cameron moaned and inched downward until there was no more to take. Rising up and down she started to pick up a pace as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Feeling his hips buck upwards they get slowly get into a rhythm.

The room is soon filled with a combination of their moans bouncing off the walls as well as Cameron's ass smacking down against John"s thighs.

Grabbing a firm hold of her waist he quicken the pace thrusting himself deeper inside of her with harder force. Feeling her legs wrapped around him pulling him in closer she lets out a small moan as he feels her tightening her legs.

"Almost….there John….Oh my god."

Letting out a small scream from her mouth both give in to a earth shattering orgasm.

Collapsing herself onto his body their sweat covered bodies melded together as one.

Collecting his breathe he pulls out of Cameron and pushes himself to the side alongside her body. Leaning in pressing his lips to hers hearing a low moan coming from her he pulls back to look into her opening eyes.

"Are you okay Cam?"

"I'm okay John. That was quite a interesting experience."

Her face turns into a wide smile.

"And I know i want it to happen again."

Leaning back towards him she gives him a passionate kiss as the clock on her nightstand hits midnight.

* * *

Once midnight hits Red Valley a cold chill in the airs sweeps across the desert. Rattlesnakes from all over the desert burrow into her homes under ground as the wind starts to pick up. Local residents of the town have all gone to sleep and closed up shop except for a small local bar that has a dim light still on in the distance.

Zap,Zap,Zap

Dust starts to form up into a part of the desert. A electrical ball appears sending electrical sparks all across the small area. The ball gets bigger as more sparks flying out of the electrical sphere. A nearby cactus starts to catch fire and burn away as the electrical ball turns into a bubble. With a bright flash the bubble disappears revealing a lone figure inside.

Raising up from his crouched form looking around taking in the new scenery he sees the light in the distance. Walking over the destroyed ground with a crunch he slowly makes his way over towards the light.


	3. My Choice, My Fate

Chapter 3: My Choice, My Fate

The sun rises over the small valley of the little town of Red Valley. Packs of vultures fly over the hot scouring desert skies looking for any who may have fallen in the night. The local residents of the town have come to life from their sleep filling the once quiet town with life in the streets. Sounds of cars going down the street echo throughout the town.

Feeling the sunlight coming through a window in her bedroom hitting him directly in the face John slowly opens his eyes. Blinking his eyes repeatedly trying to shake off the drozyness from his vision he reaches down and feels a weight on his chest. Looking down towards his chest a smile comes to his face as he stares down at the sleeping form of Cameron. Seeing the smile that is plastered on her face his only gets wider. Remembering the previous day in full he reaches down towards her sleeping form with his right hand. Getting a few inches away from her face he stops his hand from advancing.

 **Cameron. I know you will have questions for me once you wake up but please don't wake up for a while. I don't want to lie to you again. If I was to tell you the truth about who i really am you would just see me as a crazy nut and would want nothing to do with me. I don't want to lose you Cameron.**

Closing the gap between them he places his hand on her head. Gently with his fingers he starts to stroke her hair. Taking a piece of her hair that is out of place in his fingers he tucks it to the back of her ear. Seeing her face perfectly now below him his eyes start to well up. Holding back tears he starts to close his eyes when a few tears escape his eyes going down his cheeks. A few tears fall of his face landing on her's below.

Awakening from her standby once she felt his hand make contact with her head she remains perfectly still on his chest. While doing a systems check in her systems looking for what her next course of action should be towards him she starts to wonder about him. She wanted to get closer to him and for him to trust her. That was clear but what she did not count on was her possibly having feelings for her target. Every time she encountered John the previous day he would constantly surprise her. Telling her that he would always protect her from any harm no matter the enemy that was presented. What surprised her more was she in return promised to keep him safe from harm. This was not her intention as she had other motives for John. Now maybe just maybe they could both have what they truly wanted in this life. All she had to do was just push him a little more and her main goal for coming back to the past could be achieved.

With her systems telling her that his heart rate is increasing she opens up her eyes. Turning her head to look up towards him she sees her target with his eyes closed and a few tears coming down the side of his cheeks. Leaning off of him she reaches up with her right hand towards his cheek. Making contact with his cheek with her thumb she starts to rub the tears away.

" You okay John? What's wrong?"

Opening up his eyes he looks into her eyes seeing only love and concern on her face. Feeling even guiltier about seeing the concerned look on her face with his throat dry he opens his mouth.

" I...I need to tell you something Cam. But if i do i will lose you. You will just think i am crazy and will never want to see me again."

" It's okay John. You can tell me anything. I will never leave you John. Does what you want to tell me have something to do with your mother?"

Giving her a small nod he starts to remember the first story his mother ever told him long ago from his childhood. The horrible tale of a destroyed future his father had told her about before he died. The prophecy of one John Connor is what she would often call it.

" Yeah it all started with my mother."

Taking a deep breathe.

 **Alright here goes nothing. Please understand Cam. I beg you please understand and believe me. I don't want to lose you.**

" It all started in nineteen eighty four. My mom was a waitress at the time working her way through school. One day in Los Angeles there was this man who was killing a bunch of woman in the city with the same name as my mom. My mom contacted the police when she thought she was being followed by this guy in a trench coat down the street. When she was waiting inside this dance club for the police to arrive that was when she was encountered by these two men. One of the men was about to kill her when the other stepped in and unloaded a shotgun into the man. Seeing the man go flying through the front windows of the club my mom thought it was all over. What she saw next terrified her beyond anything she had ever seen before. Not only did the man stand back up to his feet but he looked like he wasn't even hurt at all. Her rescuer grabbed her and helped her escape the club away from this man. When they were alone that was when he revealed to her who he was and why that man was chasing after her."

Looking back down seeing her staring directly at him with unwavering eyes he takes a deep breathe before continuing.

" He told her that he was a soldier from the future. That Kyle Reese was his name that he was assigned to protect her from termination. He told her that the man that was chasing after them wasn't really a man but a machine. A terminator a robot from the same future he came from."

Seeing her eyes go wide at the last detail he stops telling the story.

" What happened next John?"

Taking a deep breath deciding that he had already gone too far into the story to back out now he continues retelling the tale.

" He told her that there was a future war coming. That a computer system called Skynet ends up taking over every computer system in the world sending nuclear warheads all across the globe killing millions of people. That the human race was coming close to extinction until one man turned the tide of the war. He told her that her future son would be the man who would become the leader of the human resistance. That man who would lead the fight against the machines."

" You? He said you would be the man who would be the leader of this future human resistance?"

Nodding his head down to her.

" Yeah. In the future he came from i lead the human resistance and ended up defeating Skynet in the war. In a desperate move to erase that part in history he told her that Skynet had sent back a terminator to kill its greatest enemy before he was ever born. My mom of course thought he was crazy hearing him telling this story and was looking for any way to get away from him. She got her wish when a few police cruisers ended up stopping them. When she was in this police station the Terminator came for her. All the cops were killed in the station when the terminator was searching for her. She had barely made it out in time when Kyle grabbed her out of the room she was in while the terminator was distracted by the remaining cops inside the station."

" So Kyle saved your mother from the terminator? Where did they go if they were still being chased after with no police force in the area?"

" They made it over to this motel in the outskirts of town. My father purchased these chemicals from the store to make some explosives to destroy the terminator with. When they had all the explosives made they um…."

Tilting her head a smile comes to her face after seeing his face turning red.

" They had sex."

His face turns even redder as he looks back down to her.

" Yeah. Umm can we say they just had a moment Cam?"

" Okay John. Please continue."

" After they you had a moment they were discovered by the terminator. They were chased down the road by the terminator when Kyle was able to use one of the explosives they had made to destroy the terminator's vehicle. They thought it was over when they saw the body of the terminator engulfed in flames but they were wrong. The terminator emerged from the flames in its metal form and chased them into this nearby factory. Inside the factory when Kyle was trying to fend off the terminator from getting to my mom he died fighting the machine. Before he died though he managed to do enough damage to the terminator to allow my mom to crush the terminator with a hydraulic press. A few days later when she was recovering inside this hospital she learned that she was pregnant. When she was discharged she started for Mexico looking for anyone who would help train her along the way."

Looking back down to her seeing her eyes turned away from him he starts to wiggle himself away from her.

" That's why i didn't want to tell you. That you would just think i am crazy like i feared you would. It's okay if you don't ever want to see or speak to me again. I should go."

She turns her body towards him once she feels him moving away. Quickly she grabs a firm hold of him wrapping her arms around his upper body. Looking up to see his head turning towards her with a depressed look she gives him a small smile while speaking in a soft tone.

" What happened next John?"

His face goes from depressed to a confused expression.

" I don't understand? Why would you want to know what happens next in the story? You just think that i am crazy."

Shaking her head up towards him she looks at him directly in the eyes.

" I don't think you are crazy John. You have always been honest with me. Even when you lied to me about your father you apologized to me and told me the truth shortly after. I believe in you John even if you don't right now."

Feeling a few tears falling down his cheeks he leans down towards her giving her a kiss on the lips. Pulling back away from her he looks back at her directly into her eyes.

" Thank you Cameron."

Moving closer to her to take her in his arms he feels her loosening her grip around him. He watches as she falls into his waiting arms snuggling closer to him. Leaning his head back down to a pillow he watches her place her head back down on to his chest. Seeing her turn her head back towards him taking a deep breathe he continues telling the tale.

" The next time a terminator appeared was ten years later but this time things were different. My mom was in this mental institution at the time trying to break out of the facility after she was captured trying to blow up this computer factory. In the meantime i was jumping from foster home to foster home. One day i was at the mall with my friend Tim when a terminator found me. I was running through this restricted area of the mall when another man was coming down from the opposite side of the hallway i was running down. He had this shotgun in his hands aiming directly at me. The next thing i know he told me to get down before he unloaded his shotgun into the man chasing me. I made it to the parking lot of the mall and got on my motorcycle driving out of the mall with one of the men chasing after me. I thought i escaped him when he appeared out of no where with a truck over this small bridge. When he was about to run me down the other man appeared with his own motorcycle and grabbed me before blasting the truck with his shotgun. The truck exploded and he drove me off to his side street a few roads down. The man revealed to me that he was a terminator that was sent back in time to protect me. When i examined him i saw everything that my mother described to long ago about the terminator that was chasing after her ten years before. That this one was the same model and figure she constantly told me about from her nightmares. That was when i truly started to believe that she wasn't crazy after all. That she was right all along."

Taking a deep breathe before continuing.

" He later told me that the other man was also a terminator sent back by Skynet but this one was different. That he was a different terminator model than the rest. This one could imitate anything he touches making any sharp weapon by will. When he was done explaining everything to me i ordered him to help me break my mom out of her mental institution when he told me that the terminator would go to terminate her next if he couldn't locate me. We were able to break her out and escape to this garage. He told me all about how his systems worked that he his learning ability was disabled by Skynet. I wanted to help him change that so i removed his chip and helped him change the settings in his systems before we set off for this weapons stash my mom hid away in the desert. When we arrived there my mother started questioning him about who was responsible for the creation of Skynet. When he told her that a man named Miles Dyson created Skynet she took off after him. We ended up catching up to her hours later before she could kill the man. After we convinced him to help us stop Judgment Day from occurring. We left for the company he worked for Cyberdyne Systems after that when he told us that the first terminator's chip and a arm was being held in the building. We ended up retrieving the terminator parts from the building but at the cost of Mile Dyson's life. When we were escaping the police outside Cyberdyne Systems the other terminator found us. He chased us into this steel mill when my protector engaged the other terminator. He ended up killing the other terminator when he shot his grenade into the terminator's chest sending him flying into this pool of molten metal."

Taking his eyes away from her to look ahead at the door of the bedroom he closes his eyes.

" I thought it was all over. That my nightmare had ended. We threw the terminator parts into the pool when my protector told me that he had to go as well."

Her eyes start to widen as she sees tears start to run down his cheeks.

" I begged him not to go. I wanted him so badly to stay with me. When he was lowered into the molten steel he gave me a final thumbs up before he melted away. He sacrificed himself in order to save us all from a terrible future taking place."

 **That must be why he cares so much about the machines he reprogrammed in the future.**

Leaning off of his chest she sits up on the bed facing him. Reaching over putting she puts both her hands on the side of his cheeks. She starts to rub the tears away that are falling from his eyes with her thumbs.

" Shh. It's okay John."

Shaking his head at her before speaking to her in a shaky voice.

" No Cameron it's not okay. I couldn't save him. Every time i look into a mirror, I hate the person i see knowing i couldn't save him."

" No John. He made his own choice when he decided to be lowered into the steel. He only wanted to protect you from having to face a future you didn't want to happen. You shouldn't feel guilty for what he did."

Leaning her head in towards him she steers his head closer to her before she gives him a kiss on the lips. Feeling his arms wrap around her she deepens the kiss before pulling back.

" John i need to tell you something as well."

A confused look comes across his face as he feels her hands push him back down towards the bed.

Wrapping her legs around his right on the bed she leans up placing some weight of his upper body.

Looking up at her leaning over his body he watches in horror as she changes her eye color to blue before turning it back to normal.

Starting to panic he tries desperately to remove himself from under her when he feels her putting her hands on his shoulders holding him firmly down on the mattress.

" Please remain calm John."

" Calm! How am i supposed to remain! My mother and I prevented Judgment Day from happening! When we destroyed the terminator parts from Cyberdyne! We defeated Skynet!"

" No John. You only postponed Judgment Day. No matter what efforts are made to prevent it from happening. Judgement Day is inevitable."

" Then why are you here? Did i send you back?"

Biting down on her lower lip she shakes her head towards him.

" No i was not sent back by you or any member of the resistance. My primary mission is to terminate you."

She feels him start to panic once again under her again. Feeling him desperately trying to remove her weight from him she puts more pressure down on his shoulders.

" Please remain calm."

" Why should i remain calm! Why haven't you killed me?"

Leaning down closer to him taking her hands off his shoulders she grabs a hold of his head bringing him in closer to her.

Feeling his head being raised up off the pillow he closes his eyes waiting for his impending death. What happens next surprises him as he feels her lips pressed once again to his.

She breaks off the kiss and looks back at him. Seeing his eyes wide open and a confused look on his face.

" That is why John."

" What i don't understand? Terminators can't feel anything. Uncle Bob even told me so before he died."

" Yes that is correct terminators do not have the ability to feel or have any emotions. However i am not like any terminator you have encountered in the past or have seen yet. I am different from all the others. I am a unique one of a kind model that Skynet built."

" Different? What do you mean different? How much different are you?"

Feeling him relaxing under her weight she takes some of the pressure off that she is applying on to his shoulders.

" I was designed to be the best infiltrator in Skynet's history. When i was being made in order for me to blend in better with other humans Skynet installed some special programs on to my chip. Skynet gave me a emotion simulator inside my chip along with the ability to feel sensations that would enhance my infiltration mode. Allowing me to get closer to any target without them ever noticing. As for my sensations you saw it for yourself last night John."

" Then was all of this just a game to you! You playing with my emotions just to get close to me! To have your way with me! For me to fall in love with you before you killed me!"

" I don't know John. I came back in time to get close to you but i never intended for this to happen. My mission to terminate you will always be there John. No matter what i do it will always be there deep down inside me. What is holding me back from accomplishing that mission right now is an emotion that i get when i am around you. Every time you look at me with those kind eyes of yours i feel it. Every time you touch me i feel it. When you are so kind and gentle towards me i feel it. That is why i will not kill you."

" If you won't kill me then does that mean you are switching sides? That you will join the human resistance against Skynet?"

Shaking her head down towards him.

" No John i won't be joining the resistance. No matter what happens going into the future the resistance can never win the upcoming war. In the future i came from the resistance was barely able to hold on. The war was in a stalemate at the time i left with no side able to gain the upper hand on the other. If it wasn't for you leading them the human resistance would have been destroyed long before the war could even begin."

Reaching her hands down to put a hand on each side of his cheeks.

" That is why i want you to join us."

" Us?"

" Skynet."

Closing his eyes turning his head away to look away from her speaking in a low whisper.

" I can't Cam."

" Why can't you join us John?"

" I can never get what i really want Cameron. If i was to join Skynet i would be responsible for the deaths of millions of people. I would never be able to forgive myself knowing that i turned my back on my responsability to protect all those people. But if i was to remain walking down the road i am on now to becoming this great military leader everyone tells me i will become i have to lose you. No matter what outcome i choose i still lose in the end."

" John listen to me. You are not responsible for anyone besides yourself. I know you are scared about what you will have to face in the future but we can change that. What your mother has told you all your life is a lie John. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can make your own choice just like the one i am making right now. If you join us you can have what you really want John. You won't have to send your father or Uncle Bob to their deaths if you were with us. You would also get to be with me John. I will never leave you John. I will always protect you from anybody that ever tries to hurt you again like your mother. But if you decide to decline this offer after today the next time we meet will be as enemies. Even though i do have feelings towards you i can not allow you to live if you are to become Skynet's greatest enemy."

Untangling her legs from his legs she moves to get off the bed. Letting her feet hit the ground of the floor she moves over towards a dresser at the other side of the room.

Watching her naked form walk across the room John replays what she just said to him over in his head. Hearing a thud of a dresser door shutting he turns his eyes back over towards her naked form. Looking down from her lower body back up to her face he raises his eyes seeing her with a small smile with her staring directly at him.

Seeing his eyes going up and down her body she gives him a small smile.

" Remember John you can make your own choice. Please don't forget that."

Turning her head towards their discarded clothing from last night she looks back towards him. Nodding her head towards the pile of clothing.

" You should get dressed. We will be leaving for school shortly. Don't want to be noticed and attract attention to ourselves."

Watching her leave the room John slowly gets up from the bed heading towards the pile of clothing.

* * *

The next ten minutes of John's life felt like the longest of his young life. Sitting in the passenger's seat of the truck he looks out the window of the truck towards the town that they are passing by. Feeling the wind hitting him in the face he looks on to the town of what he could possibly be fighting for in the future. Or further more what is to be destroyed going into the future. As the truck hits a rocky part of the road images of skeletons being crushed enter his mind. Hearing the screams of all of those who would die ring throughout his ears. Looking towards the sky above he imagines seeing hundreds of nukes flying through the sky into the horizon. These horrible thoughts are snapped out of his head when he hears a soft voice coming from his left.

" I'm sorry John."

Turning his head to his left he looks towards her from his seat.

" Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

" You apologized for lying to me. So i should apologize for lying to you."

" It's alright. I get it. You needed to get close to me. It's just the way you're programmed. Like some hot girl was really gonna like the new weird kid. If i'd thought about it, I would've known something was messed up. I got careless hoping for something good was starting to happen in my crappy life. It's not your fault Cameron. It's mine for believing."

" I'm sorry for what i did to you John. But you need to know that even though i was designed to be the most advanced infiltrator Skynet has ever created in it's history, I have never initiated my infiltration program when i have been with you. What you have seen with your eyes is really me and not some program inside my chip."

Seeing him go silent and turn his head back towards the window in the passenger's seat she reaches out her right hand placing it on his shoulder.

" You don't need to feel guilty about them dying John. No matter what anybody says to you they are not your responsibility. At school i want you to think long and hard about what you want John. I promised i would keep you safe from any harm that would come to you just like you promised that you would for me. If you join us you won't have to be a leader in the future with any type of burden of so many people following behind you to their deaths. Instead of having to live through that horrible fate you can be with me John. You can always be with me and we can take care of each other. We can be together John."

As her words start to sink into his mind as he sees the school coming up ahead in the distance.

* * *

Pulling through the entrance way of the school both look through the windshield of the truck seeing an enraged Sarah Connor leaning against the wall next to the entrance doors of the school. Looking over to her right seeing the look of fear in John's eyes she reaches her hand down to his. Placing it on top of his she gives his hand a small squeeze before pulling the truck into the parking lot in the back of the school.

Getting out of the truck the pair slowly make their way over towards the entrance of the school. With Cameron lingering behind him a few feet away he walks up slowly to his mother. Seeing her lean off the wall heading towards him he stops moving his feet when she stops directly in front of him.

 **Smack!**

ERROR

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 10000030040006000-1000070040000700…RESET

Cameron's left hand starts to twitch as it forms into a fist from seeing John being struck. Slowly with fire in her eyes she makes her way from behind him over towards a screaming Sarah.

" Where the hell have you been John! Do you have any fucking idea how much trouble you are in! How could you be so god damn reckless!"

Feeling his cheek swelling up he takes his eyes off his mother to look down towards the ground.

 **Smack!**

The next blow forces John to take a step back when he bumps into a familiar female figure. He closes his eyes waiting for the next strike to come his way.

" Answer me John!"

Rearing back to smack her son again her hand is caught mid way through the air. Turning her eyes away from her son she stares at a young brunette girl holding her wrist tight.

Letting go of her wrist making sure to hide her terminator strength from Sarah with both her hands she pushes Sarah to the ground a few feet away from her.

" You have no right to hit him!"

Looking back up to the young girl who had just dropped her to the ground.

" Just who the hell do you think you are!"

" I'm John's new girlfriend. If you ever lay your hands on my John again, I will break you in half. You psychotic bitch!"

Turning on her heels she grabs a hold of one of his hands leading him inside to the school. Getting inside the entrance of the school Cameron turns around to look at him staring at the ground. Releasing his hand she raises her right hand up toward his bruised cheek. Very softly with her thumb she starts to rub his bruised cheek.

" Are you okay John?"

Closing his eyes from feeling her thumb caressing his cheek a small smile creeps across his face. Raising up his right hand he covers hers on this face.

" I'm okay. Thank you Cameron."

She tilts her head towards him.

" For what John?"

" You could have just killed her with ease if you really wanted to. Thank you for not killing her."

" Yes i could have terminated her with minimal effort but that would have caused you distress. I don't want to do that to you John. We are not built to be cruel."

Taking his hand again she leads him down the hallways of the school. Stopping at the first class of the day in her schedule she lets go of his hand before turning towards him. Leaning in she gives him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back to look into his eyes.

" Think about what i told you earlier. I will see you in a little while John. Please don't run away if you choose not to join us. Come talk to me first before you leave to say good bye."

Turning on her heels she walks into the classroom taking a seat in the front row of the class.

Watching her retreating back his eyes start to well up before he rubs them away with his hands and walks back down the hallway to his first class.

* * *

The next hour and a half of John's young life goes by slowly. Sitting in the back of his english class a internal battle takes place inside his young mind. Not catching a single word of what the teacher is saying at the front of the class he is brought to his own little world inside his mind. A pitch dark room is all he sees with him still seated at his desk in the middle of the room. A small light suddenly starts to appear in the distance of the darkness. Slowly it makes it over towards him until suddenly a bright flashes engulfs the room. Memories of his brief past with Uncle Bob go straight through his mind. Seeing the memory of his younger self with Uncle Bob at the steel mill is the first that invades his mind.

 **I know now why you cry….but it is something i can never do.**

The last words ever told to him by his protector ring through out his mind. His vision suddenly goes dark as he ends up back into the dark room he was once in.

 **Uncle Bob. I sorry i couldn't save you. You sacrificed yourself all because of me. The future you thought you were saving me from is still coming. Your sacrifice was all for nothing. I'm so sorry.**

A bright flash lights up the room once again this time sending him back to a day earlier. Seeing himself at the front of the class with her. The beautiful brunette girl he had met the day before. A girl who not only showed him the kindness he had never been given before in his life but possibly the love he was so desperately seeking. The girl who would in a few hours time invade not only his thoughts but his heart. A bright flash ends up bringing him back to the dark room but this time things are different. On the desk he is sitting at a few moving pictures are laying on the desk. Each of the pictures shows a memory of him with Cameron. Looking at one picture in particular he rewatches the memory closely following Cameron.

 **What is holding me back from accomplishing that mission right now is an emotion that i get when i am around you. Every time you look at me with those kind eyes of yours i feel it. Every time you touch me if feel it. When you are so kind and gentle towards me i feel it. That is why i will not kill you.**

The picture goes blank as the question that has been on his mind ever since that moment comes flooding back into his mind.

 **Does she love me? Can she truly feel love? She said she was different than the other terminator models but can she truly feel love like we can?**

The picture on the desk starts to form into another memory as he looks back down to the picture. On the picture the memory of what he saw outside of the building quickly is displayed. Watching her move from behind him seeing the fire in her eyes when he was being struck by his mother. How she stared down his mother telling her that she had no right to hit him.

 **I'm John's new girlfriend. If you ever lay your hands on my John again, I will break you in half. You psychotic bitch.**

Watching her take him inside the building he looks closely seeing the love and softness in her eyes as she caressed his bruised cheek inside the school.

 **Her face. It looks so sad and concerned about me. Does she really love me?**

The picture goes blank for a few seconds before another image appears.

The picture starts to form his last memory of her. The last time he heard her voice when he was walking her down the hall to her first class.

 **Think about what i told you earlier. I will see you in a while John. Please don't run away if you choose not to join us. Come talk to me first before you leave to say good bye.**

The picture goes blank as the other pictures on the desk start to fade away. A few tears start to fall from his face onto the remaining picture below. After a few seconds the tear stained picture fades away from the desk. Suddenly the darkness in the room is lifted as a bright flash occurs blinding John. Opening up his eyes he finds himself back in the classroom.

" Would anyone like to share their favorite poetry quotes? One of my personal favorites may have been one you have never heard before but it really speaks to all of us when it comes to our way in life."

Walking up to the chalkboard the teacher starts to write on the board.

Deciding to try and block out his mind from bringing up thoughts about Cameron he watches the teacher closely. Once he sees the teacher put down the chalk and take a step away from the board his eyes go wide.

 **Control your own destiny or someone else will.**

The classroom suddenly disappears in a flash. Opening back up his eyes he finds himself outside of the school in a grass field.

" John! John!"

Looking over to his right he sees his mother coming to him from the distance. Following right behind her is Uncle Bob and a man he has never seen before holding some kind of plasma gun.

" John?"

Hearing another familiar voice coming from the other side of the field he sees Cameron walking down a hill towards him.

Both female figures stop twenty feet away from him. They both stare directly at him as if this would be their final battle.

Sarah takes a step forward making the first move.

" John Connor! Get away from her right now! She is one of them John! She has to be destroyed!"

" Don't listen to her John."

" Do listen to me John! I'm your mother and i said get over here right now! You don't get a say in this!"

" She is wrong John. You always have a choice. Please believe in yourself."

" No John! She is the one who is wrong! You are the one who has been destined to fight against their kind even before you were born. You have a responsibility to the human race to destroy each and every last one of them!"

" It doesn't have to be that way John. You choose your own fate. Please believe in yourself. You have the strength inside you. I know you do."

" That is enough you fucking piece of scrap metal! Reese get ready to fire!"

Seeing his mother raise his hand up both his hands start to clench into fists as he stares up directly into his mother's eyes.

" No! I won't let you hurt her!"

Her hand remains in the air as her face forms into pure disgust.

" You little bastard! Get out of the way now John! She has to be destroyed just like the rest of them John! It's the only way to stop Judgment Day from happening!"

" Just like how Uncle Bob had to be destroyed mom! He sacrificed himself in an effort to protect me from all of this from happening and where did it get us! Judgment Day is still coming and his sacrifice was all for nothing!"

Looking beyond her towards Uncle Bob he watches as Uncle Bob fades away from behind her.

" He had to go John! It was the only way to be sure that Judgment Day could be prevented! He wasn't important John! He was just a walking piece of scrap metal! His use went away the second we killed the other terminator John!"

" He was important to me! He was like the father i never had and you took him away from me just like how that terminator took dad away from you!"

The remaining figure behind Sarah fades away as the gun he was holding falls to the ground with a thud. Explosions start to form in the distance of the field as the sky above them becomes black. Missiles zoom quickly over their heads into the distance into the horizon.

Turning on her heels Sarah reaches down grabbing the gun from the ground. Looking back over towards her son she signals over to him.

" Let's go! We are leaving now John! It's happening now! We have to prepare you for the upcoming war against Skynet!"

Looking over his shoulder he watches as Cameron shakes her head and reaches out a hand towards him.

" Please come with me John. We can be together. Always and forever."

" John Connor! Get over here now! She is one of them! She can't feel a god damn thing and is just manipulating your pathetic little mind!"

" I love you! Please John! I love you and you love me!"

Looking towards the ground he closes his eyes as a bright flash comes across the area. Reopening his eyes he sees his classmates exiting the classroom. Getting up from his chair he exits the classroom heading for his locker unaware of his mother's presence lurking outside of the school.

* * *

Hidden deep within a bush watching the school like a hawk. Sweet dripping down her face from her battle with the heat outside she wipes the sweat away with one hand while keeping the other out of sight next to a handgun hidden behind the waistband of her jeans.

 **Damn it John! How can you be so damn reckless! Who the hell was that damn girl that was with you! I told you to not be noticed and not bring attention to yourself and this is how you repay me!**

The roar of a motorcycle coming in from the distance forces her to tear her eyes away from the school. As the motorcycle gets closer her eyes widen at the figure she sees on the approaching bike.

 **Impossible! We stopped Judgment Day years ago! How is he back!**

Hiding deeper into the bush she watches the motorcycle drive past her to the front entrance of the school. Watching him descend off the motorcycle and enter the school she runs to the back of the school towards her jeep. Jumping into the jeep she turns on the ignition of the vehicle. Driving up slowly to the back entrance of the school she hears the sound of kids screaming inside as she brings the vehicle to a complete stop.

* * *

 **It's my choice. I get to choose what i want my destiny to be. No fate but what we make for ourselves.**

Those are the words that John has repeating in his mind as he waits at his locker for Cameron. Looking through the crowd of students he finally spots her coming down the hall towards him. Leaning off his locker taking a deep breathe he starts walking over towards her.

Seeing John making his way over towards her Cameron looks directly at his face trying to see if she can read what is going on through his mind. With her scans telling her that his he distressed she stops walking as he closes the gap between them. Seeing him inches away from her with a blank face she tilts her head slightly towards him.

" Have you come to a decis…."

Before she has a chance to finish her sentence she feels his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widen as she wraps her arms around his neck. Relaxing into his arms their kiss starts to deepen when the sound of their classmates whistling at them when they are walking past them breaks their moment.

Breaking off the kiss with his head leaning against her's he opens up his eyes. Seeing her open up her eyes he gives her a smile before reaching up grabbing her hands from behind his head. Pulling her hands down he laces his fingers into hers. Looking back up seeing a bright smile on her face he opens his mouth when the sound of screams echo from down the hallway from the entrance of the school. Students come running around the corner down the hall towards them.

" Run! He's got a gun!"

Turning his body around he looks down the hall to the front entrance of the school. Who he sees coming around the corner of the hallway shocks him beyond belief.

 **No it can't be! Uncle Bob but you died?**

Looking over John's shoulder her eyes widen at the figure she sees. The same terminator she terminated back before she traveled back to the past. The very same she had destroyed so easily when she was trying to get to the John of her future. Tilting her head to the side she does a scan over the terminator seeing how it is possible he is there standing before her.

ANALYZING….

SERIES 900

THREAT LEVEL HIGH

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Seeing his former protector raise up his shotgun up from down the hallway he closes his eyes waiting for the bullet to come.

" Get down!"

Popping open his eyes he swings around pulling Cameron to the ground as the terminator fires off a round from his shotgun. Hitting the ground the shotgun shell soars past them into a student running away from the scene. Popping up to his feet quickly off the ground John grabs a tight hold of Cameron's hand pulling her up as he starts running down the hallway towards the back entrance.

Keeping her eyes glued back down the hall she watches as the terminator is quickly pursuing behind them. Seeing him raise the shotgun again she uses her free hand to grab a student they are running by and throws him in the path of the terminator. Another round is shot off by the terminator that hits the student just thrown into his path.

Hearing the gun shots going off John quickens his pace down the hall holding onto Cameron's hand even tighter. Seeing the doors of back entrance to the parking lot he throws his left side into the doors bursting them wide open. Seeing her truck at the far end of the parking lot he starts pulling harder on her hand when he feels resistance coming from her. Looking back he sees her looking directly at the back entrance doors.

Letting go of his hand she turns her head to look him directly into his eyes.

" You need to go now John!"

" No! Not without you! I'm not leaving you Cameron!"

Leaning in towards him she grabs him before she gives him a kiss. Taking the truck keys from a pocket of her jeans she places the keys in his hands before pushing him away.

" Run! Now John!"

With his eyes welling up he nods his head to her before turning around running towards the truck. Reaching the truck he looks back seeing the terminator bursting through the doors of the back entrance.

 **Please come back to me Cameron. You are all i care about.**

Starting up the engine of the truck he pulls the truck out of the parking lot. Getting to the front entrance of the school he turns his head to look back when the driver's side of the truck is struck by an oncoming vehicle. His head smashes against the steering wheel of the truck from the impact. Blood starts to pour down his head as he sees a female figure approaching from the other vehicle. His vision gets darker until it fades away completely leaving him unconscious inside the truck.

* * *

Bursting through the back entrance doors seeing his primary target driving out of the area he starts in his direction when he is struck from the side. His shotgun goes flying from his hands as two small hands smash him in the chest sending him flying to the ground on his back. Raising himself back up he sees a young brunette girl making her way over towards him.

ANALYZING….

UNKNOWN CYBORG

THREAT LEVEL HIGH

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Waiting until she is close enough to him he reaches out to grab a hold of her right arm. Using his superior strength he turns her and throws her into the brick wall of the school building. The building wall cracks upon impact. Seeing her slowly rise up to her knees he grabs a hold of the back of her head before smashing it back into the wall she was just thrown into.

Once her head hits the wall she jumps up to her feet. Raises up her hands over her head she lowers them back down quickly into the terminator's arms breaking the terminators grip off of her before grabbing a firm hold of him. Picking up the sound of a car crashing nearby she spins around the terminator throwing him into the wall. This time the wall gives in as the terminator's body is thrown straight through the wall into the school. Turning her head she starts to run towards the sound of the crash she just heard. Making it over to the location of where the sound came from she sees her truck still running with the driver's side smashed in. Looking around she sees in the distance a jeep taking off to the east. Grabbing a hold of the driver's door she pulls the door off it hinges before throwing it off to the side. Getting into the truck she steps on the gas heading in the direction of the jeep.

* * *

 **How is this possible? We destroyed all of Dyson's work. We prevented Judgment Day from happening didn't we? Can it not be prevented? No matter what we do is that horrible day going to occur? No! I won't let that happen! I just have to find out who is restarting Dyson's work and prevent them from completing the job.**

Taking her eyes off the road she turns her head back towards the back seat. Lying on the back seat is the unconscious body of her son.

 **I'm sorry John but it was for your own good. You have to stay focused on the mission. You are too damn important to be fucking some damn girl you just met. We can't have you playing house with her when Judgment Day is coming.**

Hearing the roar of an engine coming from behind the jeep she takes her eyes of her son to look in the direction of the sound. Her eyes go wide as she sees a truck coming flying down the road towards them. Turning her head back to the road she steps on the gas pedal harder hoping to outrun the larger vehicle. Within minutes of driving down the road the truck catches up to the jeep. Looking out the passenger's window of the jeep to look at the driver of the truck her eyes widen at who she sees driving.

 **Her! That must be how the other one found us! She is has to be one of them! John has been with one of them this whole time!**

Looking into the jeep from her high point in the truck her eyes widen as Cameron sees John lying in the backseat of the jeep. Taking a closer at him she sees the blood gushing out from his head down onto the seat.

 **John!**

Being careful to not injure John any further she pulls the truck closer to the jeep's passenger side before turning the wheel.

 **Smash!**

The tail of the truck smashes into the jeep's side. Sarah holds firmly onto the wheel as the jeep starts to shake.

 **Smash!**

The side of the jeep is struck again by the truck. Sarah's hands start to shake from the burns the steering wheel is giving her from her tight grip.

Seeing the speed of the jeep slowing down Cameron quickly drives the truck forward in front of the jeep. Getting a good distance away from the jeep she turns back towards the jeep before stepping hard on the brakes.

Sarah sees the truck come to a stop but before she can step on the brakes of the jeep it is too late.

 **Bang! Crash!**

The windshield of the jeep shatters sending glass everywhere. The sound of metal on metal echoes through the desert as the front hood of the jeep is crushed in. The smell of tires burning from the road fill desert air.

Exiting out of the truck Cameron slowly makes her way over towards the jeep. Seeing Sarah lying on the steering wheel with blood spilling from her hands and head she places a hand on her neck.

ANALYZING….

FRACTURED SKULL

INTERNAL BLEEDING

CHANCE OF SURVIVAL….

75%

ACTION….

Removing her hand from Sarah's neck she walks up to the back doors of the jeep. Grabbing the handle of the door she rips off the door of the jeep throwing it into the desert a few feet away from her. Looking back into the jeep at John she moves her hands underneath him. Picking him up gently cradling him in her arms she makes her way back towards the truck. Placing John in the passenger's seat of the truck she buckles his seat belt before sitting down into the driver's seat. Reaching over with her hands being careful not to injure him any further she lies his head down on her lap. Picking up the sound of a vehicle approaching in the distance she turns her head back to the road ahead before stepping on the gas peddle moving the truck down the road.

 **Author Notes: I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers of this story. As some of you have seen i wanted to give another perspective on what could happen if things turned out differently in the terminator universe. For all those that read my other story Change of Fate there will be edits made to the story to enhance the story. As you can see from this story my writing skills have gotten better and i will be adding in some more Jamerson scenes into that story as well as fixing some errors some of my reviewers have pointed out to me. The next chapters for each story are being worked on as we speak.**

 **Pootamis**


	4. The Beginning of the End?

Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The End?

 **Pound! Pound! Buzz!**

Reopening his eyes wakening from his slumber John finds himself lying on a steel cold floor. Leaning up off the cold floor he reaches up to his head with his hands. Once his hands touch his head he starts looking for the cut he had suffered on his head from the car accident. Feeling around his hair with his fingers he does not feel any cut around his head. In fact he does not feel any pain coming from the area on his head at all where he had been suffering from before he black out. Starting to panic he moves his hands in the middle of his forehead. Taking deep breathes he tries to calm himself down from his panic attack. Closing his eyes he tries hard to remember anything that could give him a possible clue to how he ended up in this room.

 **What happened? The last thing i remember…. I was driving away in the truck from the parking lot when someone hit the truck….Wait where's Cameron!**

Popping up to his feet he quickly looks around the room in front of him in search of her. Not seeing her anywhere in front of him he starts to panic.

 **Where are you Cameron! I knew i shouldn't have left you! God damn it please be ok! If something happened to you too because of me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.**

Looking quickly from left to right he sees that in front of him is a very large room. The objects he sees in the room only confuses him even more.

 **Where the hell am i?**

Looking around the room he notices tons of large machinery objects all around the room surrounding him. The sounds of each machine running fills the air in the room.

 **Crunch!**

Snapping his head quickly around to look at where the sound of metal crunching came from he sees a hydraulic press off in the far corner of the room. Taking a few steps forward over to the press he stops dead in his tracks when he sees something metal sticking out from the press. Taking a closer look at the object his eyes widen as he realizes the object hanging from the press is the arm of a terminator.

 **No! It can't be!**

 **Creek!**

Spinning around his body quickly towards where the sound came from he sees a pair of metal stairs in front of him. Hoping he doesn't see what he knows should be there on the ground he looks down in horror as he sees a male's body lying on the bottom of the steps.

 **No! This can't be happening! This can't be real!**

He suddenly realizes where he is. The factory from the story his mother had told him. The place where the nightmare of the first terminator had ended. The same place that his mother and father had managed to defeat the first terminator. The very same factory where his father had died when he was protecting his mother. Where he died protecting him.

Taking a deep breathe he starts to walk towards the stairs slowly. Getting closer to the stairs he looks down towards the body lying on the ground. Once he is a few feet away from the body the face of the man on the ground comes into his full view. Looking down to the man's face on the ground he sees two lifeless brown eyes staring up directly at him.

 **I am so sorry dad. I am sorry that you had to die for me. I wish so bad that you were here with me right now dad.**

Feeling his eyes start to well up with tears he closes his eyes tightly shut. But before they are shut completely a few tears escape his eyes sliding down his cheeks on to his father's body below.

" John?"

Hearing a voice coming from below next to his feet he snaps open his eyes before looking down towards his father's body.

" Dad?"

" John?"

" No! It's not possible! You're dead! You died because of me! I'm so sorry dad. If it wasn't because of me you would still be alive right now."

" John. I had to die in order for you to live. It's okay John. I would do it all over again if i had to."

 **What is going on! What if i am dead? Could this be my own personal hell?**

" No John. You are not dead. All of what you see in front of you right now is coming from inside your mind."

" Why am i imagining all of this?"

" This is where it all started. My final resting place. The same place that changed the fate of so many lives. You are here because you are at a crossroad in your life. You are fighting an internal battle within yourself right now about what you believe is right and wrong. I know you are scared John but you know the two paths that you can choose to follow."

" I don't know what i should do. I hear them everyday dad. I hear their screams every time i am alone. Whenever i close my eyes i see thousands of skeletons lying on the ground. I'm terrified to go to sleep dad. The only time i ever feel safe is when i am with her."

" Cameron?"

He nods his head down towards his father.

" Yeah Cameron. I know she is a terminator but i know she is different. I….I love her dad."

" I know John. That is why i know the choice that you have to make right now is going to be the hardest you will ever have to make in your life."

" I….I don't want to let you down dad. You died fighting to protect me the future leader of the human resistance just like Uncle Bob. If i choose to side with Skynet both yours and his sacrifice would have been for nothing. You would have died for nothing. But if i choose not to side with Skynet and become the leader of the human resistance like everyone expects me to be i lose her. I can't lose her dad. She is the only reason i feel like me anymore."

" John. You can never let me down. When i traveled back in time i knew it was a one way trip for me. After i spent the night with your mother things became clearer to me. All the stories and legends i ever heard about you became clear. Before i died i realized that you were my son. The great John Connor was my son. John,you will never be able to let me down. No matter what you choose to do in your life. I will always be proud of you my son."

The tears that John was holding back start to fall from his eyes down to the ground.

" I have to go now John."

" No! Please stay with me!"

" Follow your heart John. Just like i always have my son."

Taking one final look at his son his head tilts over to the side on the cold ground as the life in his eyes disappear.

The tears keep falling from John's face as he stares down at his father's face.

" Goodbye dad. I love you."

A bright flashes erupts into the room forcing John to shield his eyes from the light.

* * *

Feeling his body lying on something soft he starts to open up his eyes slowly. With the dream still fresh in his mind the final words his father told him ring through his ears. Once he starts to open his eyes pain erupts into the top of his head. The pain that was not with him in his mind. Reaching up with one of his hands towards his head he feels the softness of medical wrap on his head. Going across his head with his fingers he feels the medical wrap bandaged tight across his head. Opening up his eyes fully he looks down to see that he is laying on a familiar bed. A bed he had spent the night in before. The very same he had his first time in with a beautiful girl. What he doesn't know is this is where the fate of the human race is to be decided. The moment that would forever be recorded in the history books. The resistance or Skynet? The biggest decision anyone ever has to make in the future. But not like the one he has to make now. His choice decides the fate of millions of people around the globe.

As he puts his hands down from his head he hits something soft on the bed. Looking down to his hands he sees that he is lying right next to her.

 **Cameron?**

Turning his head slowly he looks up to see a bright smile on her face.

" Hello John."

A smile comes to his face hearing her voice.

" Hey beautiful."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1007001003004200-10000020031600000…

Starting to lean off of the bed he feels two soft hands gently pushing him back down towards the bed.

" No John. You need to rest. You have sustained a severe concussion."

" You weren't hurt were you? Back at the school i mean? When i was leaving you were battling that terminator outside."

A smile comes to her face hearing the concern in his voice towards her.

" No. I haven't been damaged. My systems are running close to one hundred percent. Thank you for your concern John."

He breathes a sigh in relief hearing her say that she isn't hurt.

" What happened Cam? How did i get here? The last thing i remember was driving out of the school's parking lot."

" When i was fighting the T nine hundred i heard the truck crash. I went to investigate when i noticed your mother's jeep driving away in the distance. Once i caught up to her in the truck i found you badly hurt in the back seat of the jeep. I was able to retrieve you from the back of the jeep before i brought you back here."

Seeing him lower his eyes down she reaches over putting her hands on his cheeks.

" Your mother is the one who did this to you didn't she?"

 **Was it her? It could have been her but i just don't know. I remember someone approaching me before i blacked out.** **Was she the one who did this to me?**

He tries desperately to remember the few moments before the darkness overtook him. His eyes suddenly go wide as the figure becomes clear to him from his memories. The slender figure of his mother approaching him before his vision goes black. Holding back the tears in his eyes he closes them shut when he feels his head being turned towards her. The next thing he feels is her lips pressed against his before the feeling is gone.

She watches as he reopens up his eyes. Moving her hands up his cheeks she starts to rub the tears away with her thumbs that have escaped from his eyes.

" John. I promise you, I will never allow her to hurt you ever again."

Leaning back towards him once again she presses her lips against his before pulling back with a smile on her face.

" So what were you going to tell me at the school John?"

" I made a decision about what asked me to think about. But before i can tell you, I need you to answer a question for me."

" Okay John. What do you want to ask me?"

" What do you feel right now?"

She tilts her head at him.

" I don't understand your question?"

Reaching over with his left hand he places it on her cheek. He starts to rub his thumb across her cheek before repeating in a softer voice.

" What do you feel Cam?"

ANALYZING….

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1007001003004200-10000020031600000…

" I….I feel warm. My whole body feels warm."

Looking down quickly towards the bed she looks back up to him. She looks deep in to his eyes.

" I….I love you John."

Picking himself quickly off the bed he grabs a tight hold of her body lifting her off the bed with him. Wrapping his arms around her body he gives her a small squeeze before he leans his head in closer to her ear. At this moment in time is when the course of history was forever changed. The decision that forever changed the lives of millions of people around the globe.

He whispers in her ear.

" Okay Cam."

Her eyes go wide once she hears the words coming from his mouth. To make sure that she fully understands what he means in those words she leans her head back to look at him in the eyes.

" Okay what John?"

" You were right Cam. I get to control my own fate. It's my choice and not anyone elses to make."

Taking a deep breathe he looks back into her wide eyes.

" It's because of you Cameron. You have given me the greatest gift anyone could ever give me. You gave me the courage to believe in myself once again. Something that i thought i lost a long time ago. To choose what i really want. I owe you everything Cameron."

He takes a deep breathe before looking back deep into her eyes.

" I love you Cameron."

A bright smile comes to her face as she moves her arms up his back until they are around the back of his head.

" I love you too John. I just need you to say the words. Say the words that you want to speak."

He gives her a small nod.

" I choose you Cameron. I choose Skynet."

Once the words leave his mouth she quickly closes the gap between them pressing her lips to his sealing the fate of the future.

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Slowly opening her eyes seeing herself lying on top of a hospital bed Sarah's eyes pop wide open.

 **What happened? Wait where's John!**

Slowly she starts to raise her hands off the bed when she feels a few small objects pulling her back down to the bed. Looking over to her left hand she starts to panic when she sees that her left hand is handcuffed to the bed. Snapping her head back to the right she sees the same thing with her right hand. Desperately she tries to pull up her arms hoping that the handcuffs will break off of the bed. Hearing a small laugh coming from the corner of the room she watches a figure emerging from the shadows.

" You didn't think it would really be that easy to escape did you Sarah Reese. Or should i use your real name Sarah Connor instead?"

Her eyes go wide as the man emerges from the shadows into the light.

" I have been looking for you for a long time Sarah. You are going to jail for the rest of your days. You will pay for all those lives you have destroyed with your nonsense about a future apocalypse."

He keeps walking forward towards the bed until he is a few feet away from her.

" Where is your son Sarah? If you cooperate with me and tell me his location, I promise you i will go easy on him. From all the medical reports i have recently received about him. I know you have abused him haven't you? The boy was probably just too scared to tell anyone about it fearing the worse from you. So he would just do whatever you told him to do isn't that right? Tell me his location and i will be sure to take care of him."

" Fuck you!"

He shakes his head down towards her.

" That's a shame Sarah. Your one chance to do the right thing to help your son and you just throw it away. I will find him soon enough Sarah. I would have given you the chance to say goodbye to him before you were locked away for the rest of your life. But from what i can see now that would just do more harm to the boy than good wouldn't it?"

He turns his body away from her before walking towards the door of the room. Turning his head around the corner he waives his hand out the door before two officers and a doctor appear at the door frame. Turning to each of the men in front of him before he looks back to her.

" Be careful when transporting her. She has a history of escaping these type of situations."

Once she sees him walk of of the room around the corner the other officers make their way towards her. Pulling up on the handcuffs again trying to break free she feels the two officers grab a tight hold of her before she feels herself being pushed back down to the bed. What she sees next horrifies her as the doctor comes over with a needle in his hands. Memories of her time in Pescadero State Hospital start to flood her mind. Remembering all the times she was sedated trying to escape her prison. Remembering the long nights she would be thinking about Judgment Day coming. The nights she would remember her nightmares in full. Nightmares of watching her son die at the hands of a terminator. She starts to shake her body all across the bed hoping she can over power the officers that are holding her down but to no prevail. The next thing she feels is the doctor inserting the needle directly into a vein in her arm. As the doctor pulls back the needle her body begins to lose its strength. Her body begins to stop shaking and squirming on the bed. Her eyes get heavy as her vision starts to fade. The pressure on her body from the officers is released when the darkness in her eyes over takes her into a deep sleep.

* * *

After a hour of holding onto her tight from his place on her bed John finds himself lying on top of Cameron's chest. He feels at peace for the first time in his life. No more having the responsibility of being a leader. No more having to be alone in his life. No more burden of having to fight a future enemy with the fate of millions on the line.

" It's finally over. I finally have a home. Somewhere i truly belong. Here with you. Thank you Cameron."

Lifting himself off her chest to look at her eyes he sees a bright smile on her face.

" You are welcome John. You are right about that. You do belong with me. Always and forever."

She leans off the bed before grabbing him in the back of the head lowering him down to her to give him a deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss she slowly lowers them back down towards the bed. Breaking off the kiss once the back of her head hits the mattress below she sees a smile on his face before it scrunches up in confusion. Seeing his face change she tilts her head at him when she sees his face turn bright red.

" Is something wrong John?"

" I….I have a bit of a strange question for you. If are uncomfortable answering you don't have to but it's kinda something i have been wondering about for a while."

" Okay John. What do you want to ask?"

" Have you been able to feel everything i have ever done to you? What i mean is well you know."

She continues to stare at his eyes for a few seconds before a bright smile lights up her face. Realizing what he is asking she reaches up putting her right hand on his cheek.

" I believe i know what you are asking. You are wondering how i can have a orgasm."

She watches his face get even redder by the second. Her smile only widens at his reaction.

" It's okay John. I told you that i was different from other terminator models but i never went into full detail. I told you what was placed into my chip that allows me to feel and experience sensations but never told you much after that. When i was created Skynet wanted me to be the absolute best infiltrator so it made some modifications to my design in order for me to blend in better. Inside my endoskeleton i had some internal organs added to my design as well as some more sensitive female parts in order to make my infiltration design more complete."

With her hand on his cheek she starts to rub his cheek with her thumb.

" I felt everything John. I have felt all the gentleness you have shown to me. All the love and care you have for me when you kiss me or hold my hand. Everything you have seen or have ever have done to me i have have felt John. It would be the same if you were with a real girl."

He quickly shakes his head before reaching up putting a hand over hers.

" Please don't say that Cam. You are real Cam. I would trade the whole world for you if i had to. You are my everything. You are my strength. There isn't a damn girl i would ever trade you for. You are real Cameron."

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

ANALYZING….

SOURCE IS EMOTION SIMULATE 1003004003000070-10030001000070200…

Her eyes start to well up before she leans back up to kiss him deeply. After holding the kiss for a few seconds she breaks off the kiss staying close to him. With her head leaning against his head she speaks to him in a soft voice.

" Thank you John. No matter what i will always protect you."

" And i will for you. I will never let anything happen to you Cam. As long as i have a breathe in my body no one will ever hurt you."

Leaning back in she presses her lips back to his pulling him back down to the bed below. Breaking off the kiss once her head hits the bed she lowers his head onto her chest.

" Rest John. We are going to be leaving in a few hours."

" Where are we going Cam?"

" Los Angeles."

" Why are we going to Los Angeles Cam? Is that we are going to hide out for a while or something?"

" No John. We are not going there to hide. There is a bank that we need to go to that is located in Los Angeles."

" Bank? What is so special about this bank Cam?"

" It has a device that is hidden deep inside of the building. The device inside the building is called a TDE. It stands for Time Displacement Equipment. When i was interrogating a resistance fighter back in my time he told me of a resistance fighter being sent back in time to make the device. We are going to use the TDE inside the bank to help complete our mission."

" Time Travel? What mission are you talking about Cam?"

" We are going to use the TDE inside of the bank to time travel to the year thousand and twenty eight. We are going to travel ten years into the future when Skynet was first created."

* * *

The sun sets over the desert heading out of Red sound of wind pushing across cactuses is heard all across the valley. Until the headlights of a van blow across the quiet desert. The van holding four occupants heading towards Los Angeles.

" So how long until we get there exactly?"

From the back a police van the two officers from the hospital are having a conversation with a unconscious Sarah lying on one of the seats with her hands handcuffed behind her back.

" We should be there by the morning. Agent Ellison gave us restrict orders to transport her to Los Angeles immediately."

" That long huh? I was hoping we would get rid of this one sooner?"

Nodding his head over towards Sarah's sleeping form.

Seeing his partner nod his head towards their prisoner a smile comes to his face.

" Oh and why is that? Does she make you uncomfortable?"

" Well come on man! You have heard all the stories about her. All that bullshit about some computer system that would bring the end of the world. How she had killed a innocent man in cold blood a few years ago in that Cyberdyne incident."

After hearing the explanation from his fellow officer he nods his head at him with the smile still on his face.

" And it is because she is hot right? I have seen you eyeballing her the whole time we have been in this van."

The smile he has been holding from his partner comes across his face as he looks back towards Sarah.

" Alright yeah that too. I know she is criminal and is a damn nut but god damn she is so hot. If i had one night with her. If she fucked my brains out i would probably believe anything she would ever tell me."

The other man starts to laugh at his partners explanation.

" Yeah i bet you would. Lets just get her to Los Ange…."

The van suddenly is stopped forcing the officers out of their seats to the ground.

One of the officers calls out to the front of the van to the driver.

" Hey what the fuck is the deal?"

The driver turns to the back at them through the cage before shouting out to the officers.

" Someone is parked in the middle of the road. Keep a close eye on her while i go see what the deal is."

Getting out of the van the driver starts walking over towards a man on a motorcycle.

" Hey you! Get out of the road! You're interfering with police business!"

The man gets off the motorcycle kicking down the kickstand to hold up the bike. Through his black sunglasses he looks towards the man before taking a few steps forward.

Seeing the man approaching him slowly the officer reaches for the gun in his holster.

" Get out of the road now!"

Before he has a chance to take out the gun from his holster the man takes out a shotgun from his jacket before he sends a shotgun blast his way hitting him in the chest.

Hearing the gunshot from the back of the van the two officers jump to their feet.

" What the fuck was that!"

" It sounded like a gunshot! Watch her!"

One of the officers opens up the back of the van before taking out his handgun. Rounding the corner he sees the a man with a shotgun in his hands raised up towards him. That is the last image he will ever see as the man pulls back the trigger on the shotgun. The shotgun blast hits him directly into his skull blowing it to pieces all over the ground.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Moving slowly towards the back of the van with his shotgun still raised in the air he rounds the corner when a fist hits him in the face. The blow does not faze him as he turns to look at his attacker.

ACTION….

TERMINATE

The man throws another punch his way when he catches the fist mid way in the air. Squeezing his hand around the man's fist the sound of the officer screams fill the desert air.

 **Crunch!**

The officer's hand is completely crushed in from the pressure being applied. Feeling his hand being let go by the man the remaining officer takes a few feet back holding onto his broken hand tight when the click of a gun being loaded forces him to look up. The next sound that fills the desert air is another shotgun blast. The officer's body falls down to the ground with a thud.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Finding that all the threats in the area have been eliminated the man reaches for the back doors of the police van. Grabbing a tight hold of the handles he rips the doors off from the van before throwing them a few feet away into the desert.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

SARAH CONNOR

ACTION….

Seeing his target a few feet away cornering deep into the back of the van he enters the van.

Awaking after she heard a gunshot from outside the van she watches in horror as the van's doors are ripped off my some familiar. The same one who had helped her and her son break into Cyberdyne. The same one who had protected her son so many years ago. The very same who had sacrificed himself to prevent Judgment Day or so he thought. She starts pulling on her handcuffs as she sees him enter the van.

" Sarah Connor."

Pulling even harder at the handcuffs she watches him stop directly in front of her. She watches as he extends a hand down towards her. The very same way that happened to her so many years ago.

" Come with me if you wanna live."

* * *

upd: sys_routine

updated

SYSTEM ALARM ACTIVATED

12:00

Looking down seeing him resting peacefully on her chest a smile comes to the face of Cameron Phillips. Her smile only widens knowing that he choose her over his destiny. That he confessed his love to her. That in return she loves him as well. Raising up her hand she starts to stroke his hair with her fingers.

" John? It's time to go John."

Awakening from his sleep he looks up to see the bright smile on her face.

" Okay Cam."

Lifting himself off from her chest he sits up on the bed. Turning his head back he watches her get off the bed before she heads towards a closet in the corner of the room. Watching her closely he sees her open up the closet before she takes out a bag from deep within the closet.

Moving away from the closet she takes the bag over to the bed before looking towards him.

" With the T nine hundred still out active we will need to be extra careful going to Los Angeles."

Reaching into the bag she pulls out a Remington shotgun holding it up into the air for him to see. After finding that the gun is not damaged she reaches back into the bag before she retrieves a box of shotgun shells from inside. As she is loading the shells into the shotgun she looks over towards him.

" This will only slow him down. There is no weapons in this time that can destroy him."

" What model is he exactly? If he is like the Uncle Bob i knew from my childhood he told me that he was just a original model."

" What he told you was correct. From the story you told me earlier i determined that the terminator that protected you years ago was indeed a original model. However this one is very different from the ones you have encountered in your past. In the future i came from you were reprogramming terminators to fight for the resistance. As a way to counter this move Skynet created a new model terminator with the sole purpose of eliminating the reprogrammed terminators the resistance had acquired. That is what we encountered earlier today at the school. A T nine hundred model terminator that the resistance must have managed to capture back in my time."

" Can you destroy him Cam?"

" I don't know John. My systems indicated to me that both of our models are evenly matched when we last fought at the school. With the weapons in this time i don't know if i will be able destroy him John."

" We will find a way Cam. There has to be a way."

" I don't know if there is a way in this time. My systems tell me the chances of me being able to destroy him in this time is close to thirty five percent. Once we have better weaponry the odds will go up in our favor."

Loading the last round into the shotgun she pulls back on the barrel of the shotgun loading in a round while still looking at him.

" We need to get to Los Angeles before he does."

" How do you know he is heading towards Los Angeles. He could just be still here in Red Valley looking for us."

" Unlikely. The chances are high he has the same detailed files as i do about the TDE at the bank. Before i left for the past i encountered a version of your future self and told him of my intentions. It is likely that he is the one who reprogrammed the T nine hundred that was sent back. I have determined this because of the living tissue he choose for the T nine hundred. He chose it specifically because of your bond that you had with the terminator model from your childhood. It was a counter measure i am calculating on his part in case i was able to get to you first before he could."

" Why would he go through all that trouble in the first place?"

" I believe it is because he believed that his younger self could fall in love with a terminator. He didn't want that to happen so he sent back a model that would remind you of your childhood."

Seeing him lower his head down to look at the floor she tilts her head as he starts to shake his head.

" What's wrong John?"

" The fact that a future version of myself is still trying to make a decision for me."

She looks down to his hands noticing his right hand clutching into a fist.

" That kind of bullshit is really starting to piss me off! Don't i get a say in what i want! Why does everyone think they get to choose what is best for me!"

Putting the shotgun back into the bag she moves to sit down next to him on the bed. Reaching over she takes his hands into hers before speaking to him softly.

" You do get a say John. That is what i have been telling you all along. You get to choose what you want to do with your life. Nobody else gets a say except for you. That was why i came back to this time John. I came back to save you from everyone else."

Feeling her hands giving his a small squeeze he starts to relax. His right hand unclenches the fist it was slowly forming.

" Thank you for saving me Cameron. I love you so much. I just don't know how i can ever repay you for all you have done for me."

The next thing he feels is the emptiness in his hands before her hands reappear on his face. He feels his head being slowly turned towards her. Looking up he sees a smile on her face.

" Be my John."

He returns the smile and gives her a small nod. He sees her smile get wider before he feels her pressing her lips to his until a few seconds later the feeling is gone. Reopening his eyes he sees her on her feet next to him with an outstretched hand to him.

" It's time to go John."

Grabbing her hand with his hands he lifts himself off the bed.

Turning towards the bed with her free hand she grabs a hold of the bag. Turning on her heels holding his hand tight she leads him out of the apartment.


	5. Showdown in Los Angeles

Chapter 5: Showdown in Los Angeles

On the run again. That is the message going through John's mind as he looks out the side window of the truck towards the hot desert. As they get further away from Red Valley he comes to realize that this time things are different. That he isn't running away from a fate of having to fight against an enemy so powerful that it brings the human race to its knees in a few short hours. No he isn't running anymore. In fact he is walking forward with her. He isn't alone in this life anymore. He doesn't have to embrace a destiny he doesn't want. All of because of the cyborg girl sitting next to him. The very same who not only opened his eyes showing he had a choice but the very same who in a few short hours captured his heart. Turning from the window he glances over at her before reaching over with his left hand placing it on hers. Once his hand touches her free hand he feels her turning her hand over into his entwining their fingers together before he feels a small squeeze.

Doing a quick systems check looking for the right response of how to tell him of the impending dangers they will be facing ahead she comes up blank on her search deciding not to use the responses her HD was giving her. Deciding not to use her HD for the answers she turns it off. She looks over to him before bringing her eyes back forward to the road. Taking a small breathe she addresses him about what dangers they may face ahead in the future.

" John. We need to change vehicles soon. With the damage that the truck has sustained we won't be able to stay under the radar for long once we are in Los Angeles."

Seeing him giving her a small nod she gently squeezes his hand. Finding this to be the right moment to tell him of what they will be facing ahead she continues talking to him in a soft voice.

" John there is something you need to know. Even though i love you and will protect you from any enemy or anybody who would do harm to you. There are some things that you will see that i won't be able to protect you from. I will have to do some things that you may not understand at the time. But they will need to be done. I need you to please understand this."

Taking her eyes off the road she looks over into his eyes.

" John. I love you John. Please always remember that. I will have to do some things you might not like in the future but please always remember that i love you."

Feeling his hand giving hers a small squeeze she smiles at him before turning her eyes back to the road.

" I know Cameron. I know that at times both of us will do things the other won't approve of. But you need to know i love you Cameron. I love you and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens i will always be your John."

Seeing a tear going down her face he starts to panic.

" I'm sorry Cam. I didn't mean to make you cry."

" It's okay John. I'm just happy. Thank you John."

" For what?"

" For you being yourself. For seeing me as a being instead of just another terminator. You know what i am and you don't care about it. You only see me and not the metal beneath. Thank you for being my John."

He gives her hand a small squeeze before reaching over with his free hand turning on the radio.

 **Click!**

 **Something must be done….**

 **About vengeance, a badge and a gun….**

 **Cause I'll rip the mike, rip the stage, rip the system….**

 **I was born to rage against 'em….**

Taking her eyes off the road to look at the radio her face turns into a frown.

" I don't like it."

Reaching over with his hand he turns down the volume of the radio until it is almost muted. Looking over he sees her frown start to disappear from her face.

" What type of music do you like to listen to Cam?"

" I don't listen to music."

Turning her eyes away from the road she looks over tilts her head at him.

" John. Why do people listen to music?"

" It's a way for people to relax. Sometimes when people listen to music they use it as a way to get away from their lives for a short time. Everyone needs to be able to relax and get away from it all now and then."

Hearing his explanation a smile forms on her face before she turns back to the road ahead.

" Thank you for explaining."

He gives her hand a small squeeze.

" Anytime Cam. Do you want to try something?"

He watches her her tilt her head without taking her eyes off the road ahead.

" There is many different types of music. I will flip through the radio stations and we will listen to the songs that each are playing. If you don't like what you hear i will change the station to another one until we find one you like."

A small smile appears on her face.

" Okay John."

Taking his free hand he turns the volume back up on the radio before flipping the station. After going through the a few radio stations John sees a smile reappear on her face.

 **Sometimes I give myself the creeps….**

 **Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me….**

 **It all keeps adding up….**

 **I think I'm cracking up….**

 **Am I just paranoid?...**

 **Am I just stoned?...**

She turns away from the road to look at him with a smile on her face.

" I like it."

She hears him chuckling in his seat before she plants a kiss on his cheek. Seeing a smile on his face she turns her eyes back to the road ahead listening to the rest of the song with a smile on her face.

* * *

(Meanwhile thirty minutes away from John and Cameron's location)

Riding down the road holding onto the T nine hundred tight Sarah looks over towards the desert. Feeling the hot heat smacking her in the face she taps on the terminator's shoulder signaling him to pull over. As the motorcycle comes to a stop she quickly jumps off the bike before staring directly at the terminator.

" Alright what the fuck is going on! We prevented Judgment Day from happening! Answer me!"

Turning his head from the road he looks at her through his black sunglasses.

" Negative. Judgment Day was only postponed. No matter what attempts you make to stop it. Judgment Day is inedible."

" Bullshit! There has to be a way to stop it from happening! Who creates Skynet! Was it Miles Dyson?"

" Negative. It is unknown who creates Skynet. The only data my systems have on its origin is it was created in the year two thousand and eight. After three years it becomes self aware on April nineteenth two thousand and eleven. It will launch a massive nuclear strike around the globe."

" Then we can stop it from happening! All we have to do is find out who creates it before…."

" Negative. It is not in my mission parameters."

" What the hell are you talking about! That is what we are fighting for! To stop Judgment Day!"

" Negative. My mission is to ensure the survival of John Connor past Judgment Day."

" How are you even alive right now? I saw you melt in the steel mill?

" Negative. I am a different model. The T eight hundred model you spent your time with is terminated. As a way for me to gain John's trust in this time i was given the same covering as that previous model from his childhood."

" Did John send you back?"

" Affirmative. After a known female cyborg traveled through time he reactivated me before he gave me the task of protecting him in this time."

" What or who is she? I have never seen a terminator ever show that kind of restraint or emotion before."

" She is a unknown model. My systems don't have any data on her model. One of my secondary objectives is if i am unable to locate John Connor, I am to terminate her."

" Why! Why is she so special that you would have to go after her instead of protecting my son!"

" When i was being prepared to travel to the past John gave me strict orders to terminate her. When he was giving me the order he was deeply depressed and mentioned the name Allison Young. After hacking into the resistance's network I found that Allison Young was the second in command behind John Connor. She was to be John Connor's wife before she was captured by Skynet forces. The female cyborg in this time is a template of Allison Young. Due to this John gave me strict orders to terminate her if i was to encounter her."

" Why did he send you back specifically? Why not send a regular terminator or resistance fighter back to protect him?"

" I am a advance model. When John first encountered the female cyborg she was able to terminate a T eight hundred resistance reprogrammed terminator without sustaining any damage. In an effort to increase the chances of accomplishing the mission in this time he reprogrammed my model to go back in time to protect him. I am designed to be an anti terminator unit. I was originally designed by Skynet to terminate other terminator models that the resistance reprogrammed before i was captured and reprogrammed by the resistance."

" Fine! That's great and all! But where the hell is she taking my son! You never told me where you were taking me!"

" We are heading to Los Angeles. I have detailed systems files of a time displacement device that is located inside of a bank in the area. That is where she is most likely heading."

" Why hasn't she killed my son! What the hell do you mean by time displacement? Like a fucking time machine or something?"

" Affirmative. A time machine is where she is taking him. From the footage i was able to see from the resistance's network i can determine that she is trying to get John to join Skynet in the war. Also from what my systems tell me of when i encountered the pair together her plan is working. We cannot allow this to happen."

His words start to sink into her head as her eyes widen. Realizing that if her son was to join Skynet all would be lost. She would have lost Kyle for nothing. She would have lost so many years of her life if this was to happen. Her hatred starts to deepen as she pictures the face of the girl that took her son away. Clenching her hands into fists she looks over towards the T nine hundred.

" I won't allow that to happen."

Moving back onto the motorcycle she grabs a tight hold of him before he starts the bike back up heading back down the road.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving down the road happily listening to the radio Cameron detects a gas station coming up in the distance. Driving up slowly into the gas station she finds a lone Sedan parked next to the entrance doors. She parks the truck next to the Sedan before she turns her head to look over towards John.

" Please remember what i told you earlier."

Seeing him give a her a small nod she leans forward giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she exits the truck. Opening up the entrance doors to the gas station she does a quick scan around the inside of the gas station. Finding no one inside except for the cashier she makes her way over towards him.

Seeing a young brunette girl enter the building the man looks up from the magazine he is reading.

" Hello there miss. Is there anything i can help you with?

Deciding to use her infiltrator mode with a smile on her face she slowly approaches the counter. Leaning over the counter she speaks up towards the cashier.

" Yes. I am a bit embarrassed to say this but me and my boyfriend are a little lost. Can you give us some directions to Los Angeles?"

" Yeah sure. It's not a problem. Believe it or not this kinda thing happens all the time. No need to be embarrassed."

Turning his back to her to a shelf in back of the counter he starts looking through the shelf looking for a map he has stored on the shelf.

" Huh i know i have a map around here somewhere."

Looking down she sees a set of car keys hanging off of the back of his pants.

" Is that your car outside? It's very nice."

" Yeah. Isn't she a beauty. Just got her the other day."

Finding the map he was looking for on the shelf he turns around placing the map on the counter before pointing down towards it.

" Okay you have to take the next…."

Reaching over the counter quickly she grabs him by the throat with her right hand before she lifts him off the ground up into the air. Feeling him thrashing in her grip using her hand she pushes her thumb down into his throat hard.

 **Snap!**

ANALYZING….

DECEASED

Dropping his lifeless body to the ground she makes her way around the counter before she grabs the car keys from his back pocket. Making her way out of the gas station she waives her hand over towards John to get out of the truck holding up the keys into the air for him to see.

Seeing her waive he quickly gets out of the truck grabbing the black bag with him before he makes his way over towards her. Once he is a few inches away he opens up his mouth to ask her what happened inside when he feels her lips pressed to his. With the kiss he receives the answer he was thinking in his head before he walks over to the Sedan getting into the passenger's seat.

She follows after him getting into the driver's side before she reaches over grabbing a hold of his left hand. Feeling him giving her a small squeeze she lets go of his hand before she turns the Sedan on. She starts to understand what the squeeze meant a few seconds ago. That he squeezed her hand as a way to show that he understood her actions. A small smile comes to her face before she pulls the Sedan out of the gas station before heading back down the road towards Los Angeles.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

Looking ahead towards the road ahead calculating the fastest route to Los Angeles the T nine hundred quickly snaps his head to the right after his systems detect the destroyed pickup truck parked outside of a gas station. Slowing down the motorcycle's speed he starts to pull into the gas station when a strike to his shoulder forces him to look behind him.

" What are you doing?"

Turning her head to look ahead at the gas station her eyes widen as she recognizes the truck parked at the entrance doors. Once the motorcycle is parked she quickly jumps off the back heading towards the truck. Seeing nobody inside the truck through the open driver's side she quickly makes her way inside behind the T nine hundred.

Doing a scan of the building not finding anyone in the isles of the building he quickly snaps his head down once his scans detect a body on the ground. Making his way around the counter he stares down at the body laying on the ground.

ANALYZING….

DECEASED

Making her way forward into the gas station she stops moving once she sees he has stopped. Following his eyes she looks down seeing the dead body. She gasps seeing the body before leaning down looking at the deceased body more closely. Looking closely she sees that his neck was snapped with no signs of a struggle taking place. Getting up she looks over to the T nine hundred.

" She must have changed vehicles. We need to get to Los Angeles now!"

" Affirmative."

Turning on their heels they make their way out of the building getting back on the motorcycle outside. Once the bike is started up they pull out of the driveway heading down the road at full speed towards Los Angeles.

* * *

Arriving outside of the parking lot of the bank looking out of the passenger's window John sees a stone engraved close to the building.

 **This stone was set 1965 on this day, August 21**

Seeing the last part of the writing on the stone his eyes widen. Seeing the exact date of when Judgment Day was suppose to occur. The date of when it was suppose to happen before his mother and himself broke into Cyberdyne retrieving the T eight hundred's parts. Staring at date on the stone he starts to become terrified knowing that Judgment Day will be coming a lot sooner to him.

Looking over seeing his eyes wide with fear Cameron places her right hand into his left hand before giving his hand a small squeeze.

" It's okay John. It's just a coincidence."

" Cam. When does it exactly happen? Judgment Day i mean."

" From my time Judgment Day occurred on April nineteenth of the year two thousand and eleven."

" That means we will only have a few years before Judgment Day will happen if we time travel to the future. There is so much i want to show you Cameron."

" I know John. But we have to do this. Once the war is over we can make this world a better place. In the meantime before Judgment Day arrives like you said we will have a few years to spend together in this world before it happens. You can teach me so many things in that time with you never leaving my side. Even once Judgment Day arrives i plan on spending every second i can with you."

Feeling a squeeze coming from his hand she smiles at him before getting out of the car. Grabbing the black bag from the back seat she makes her way around the car grabbing his hand before walking towards the entrance of the bank.

" So where is the TDE located exactly Cam?"

" It's inside a safety deposit box deep into the building."

Seeing a young couple entering the bank with a black bag the security guard from behind the desks makes his way around the counter. Keeping his left hand on his gun holster he makes his way over towards the young pair. Right as he is a foot away he opens his mouth to speak to them.

Seeing the security guard approaching Cameron lets go of John's hand before she rears back with her free hand sending a backhanded blow towards the security guard.

 **Smack!**

The guard is sent flying in the opposite direction of the room before his body lands on the ground with a thud.

Reaching into the bag quickly she retrieves the shotgun from within before pointing it at a receptionist behind the counter. The room suddenly fills with loud screams of everyone in the room that is around Cameron and John.

" Everyone on the ground now!"

Never taking her eyes off the receptionist she makes her way forward towards the counter. Once she reaches the counter taking a hand off of the shotgun she extends it out towards the receptionist grabbing a tight hold of her shirt.

" Please! Please don't kill me! I have children!"

" I won't kill you if you do actually what i say. Is that clear!"

" Yes! Yes! I will do anything! Just please don't kill me!"

Letting go of the receptionist's shirt she retracts her hand back to hold onto the shotgun.

" Where are the safety deposit boxes?"

" They are down this hallway!"

" Grab the keys to the boxes and show me. Now!"

The woman starts to lead Cameron down the hallway with John following close behind her. Turning around the corner of the hallway the receptionist stops at a large metal door before putting a key into the lock.

 **Cluck! Click!**

The receptionist unlocks the door and opens up the door wide before she steps aside allowing Cameron to see inside the room.

Extending her hand out Cameron quickly snatches the keys out of the receptionist hands before walking inside of the room with John following close behind her. Turning around she looks at the receptionist with a stern look.

" Lock us inside, then get away from the door. I'll know if you don't!"

Seeing the receptionist scramble to the door Cameron watches as her image fades away before the door closes shut. Hearing a click of the locks being locked on the door from the other side Cameron turns to look at John with a small smile on her face.

" It should be in deposit boxes five hundred through five hundred and four."

Making their way through the room they find the boxes over in the corner of the room. Taking out the right keys from the keychain she starts to unlock the all of her target boxes. Once she has all the boxes unlocked she puts the shotgun's strap over her shoulder before she reaches up ripping each of the boxes doors off the wall revealing a small computer monitor and keyboard behind them. Going over to the keyboard she starts to type in the destination they want to travel to.

" Nothing dead can go through the TDE. No weapons or clothing will go through."

As she finishes typing the coordinates the TDE starts to warm up. Hearing the hum coming from inside the middle of the room she grabs a hold of John's hand before she leads him to where she knows the bubble will appear. Once they reach the middle of the room lighting starts to surround them. Seeing him flinch at the sounds coming from inside the room she turns to look at him in the eyes with a sad expression on her face.

" John. You need to know that you will experience intense pain when we are traveling through time. I am so sorry for the pain you will have to experience. When we are teleported i want you to hold onto me tight."

 **Pound! Pound! Pound!**

Hearing loud banging noises coming from the metal door they look towards the large metal door seeing it start to shake.

" Is that the police?"

" No. Get behind me John!"

 **Pound! Pound! Smash!**

The door is dented inward as they see the door slowly being pushed to the side into the room.

Looking ahead John's eyes widen as he sees the T nine hundred entering the room before he sees him raising his shotgun up towards Cameron's direction. In a swift move John steps in front of Cameron blocking the T nine hundred's view of her.

Her eyes widen as she sees John step in front of her to get into the T nine hundred's path. During that brief moment she quickly glances over to the computer monitor in the corner seeing it say that there is only one minute left before the TDE will be activated.

Trying to come up with a plan quickly to stall the advancing terminator he yells out over the roar of the sounds in the room towards him.

" What is your mission!"

Stopping his advance the T nine hundred tilts his head at him.

" To ensure the survival of John Connor."

" You are about to fail that mission!"

The T nine hundred starts to lower his shotgun down to his sides when his HD lights up.

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE….

ENSURE THE SURVIVAL OF JOHN CONNOR

ACTION….

ACTION OVERRIDDEN

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE….

TERMINATE UNKNOWN CYBORG

ACTION….

ACTION OVERRIDDEN

ERROR….

UNIDENTIFIED CODE

EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED

Seeing the T nine hundred starting to raise his shotgun back into the air Cameron quickly steps in front of John before pulling back on the trigger of her shotgun.

 **Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh!**

Taking careful aim she blasts the last round remaining in the shotgun into the T nine hundred's chest sending him flying to the ground. The lightning starts to pick up in the room engulfing around John and Cameron. Looking quickly back over to the computer monitor she sees it say five seconds on the screen before she reaches for him grabbing him tight. Wrapping her arms around his body she lowers them to the ground before a bright flash lights up the room. When the flash disappears they are gone.

During the flash a spark of lightning strikes the T nine hundred in the chest hitting directly inside of his endoskeleton. His eyes go red before the room lights up again sending a shockwave through out the building. After a few seconds the building explodes sending everyone outside of the building flying onto their backs.

* * *

( a few minutes earlier)

Arriving at the bank seeing a massive crowd outside of the bank Sarah quickly descends off the motorcycle. Looking around hearing the shouts of panic from the crowd all around the area she doesn't notice the T nine hundred making his way through the crowd towards the building. Struggling to fight her way through the crowd she sees the T nine hundred make his way into the building. Picking up her pace she starts to run towards the bank when a hand comes out of the crowd grabbing her wrist. Looking over to see who has a tight hold of her wrist her eyes widen at who she sees in front of her.

With a smirk on his face Ellison reaches back into his back pocket for a pair of handcuffs.

 **Smack!**

Sarah throws a punch that connects into Ellison's face. Seeing him rear back she sends a kick to his chest sending him into a few people into the crowd before she starts to take off in a run.

Getting up off the ground he starts to follow after her.

 **Ka Boom!**

The bank explodes sending him face first to the ground. Reaching up to his head shaking off the dizziness from his vision he turns his head around. He looks back in horror as he sees the bank completely crumbled to pieces with most of the crowd of civilians down on the ground severely hurt from the explosion.

Looking back towards the building a few tears start to fall down Sarah's face before she yells out.

" John!"

Feeling the loss of her only son starting to take its effect on her mind she quickly closes her eyes before taking a few deep breathes. Opening up her eyes she whispers out over towards the destroyed bank.

" I'll stop it John."

Turning quickly she runs down the road until she disappears down a alleyway.

* * *

Pain. That is all John feels as he is crouching down in a circle crater holding onto Cameron. Feeling the pain start to deepen in his body he holds onto Cameron tighter.

Feeling him tighten his grip around her body she looks down to see the pain written across his face. Seeing him in so much pain brings a sad expression to her face as she wraps her arms around him. Giving him a small squeeze she leans into his ears before gently whispering to him.

" John? It's okay. The pain will pass shortly. We are safe now John."

Opening up his eyes he tilts his head up to look in her direction before he feels her pressing her lips to his. Once he feels her breaking contact he gives her a small smile before he starts to stand up bringing her up with him. Looking around the area they are in his eyes widen. From what he sees around the area he determines quickly that they are in a construction site

" Where are we Cam?"

" Same where. Different when."

She points over to a billboard sign in the distance with her hand. Seeing him follow her hand towards the sign his reaction doesn't surprise her as his eyes get wider.

 **Under construction. Site is future spot of Los Angeles national bank.**

She starts to giggle at his reaction before reaching down grabbing a hold of one of his right hand. Looking around she starts to lead him towards a road ahead from the construction sight. Seeing a car heading towards them down the road she lets go of his hand before stopping in the middle of the road. Seeing the car come to a stop she watches as three teenage boys get quickly out of the car staring at her. Looking to her left she sees one of the boys eyeballing her body up and down before he takes a step.

" Hey baby. You looking for a good time. If you are i am more than happy to help what ever needs your hot self may need."

Stepping forward with a smile on her face she reaches over grabbing a hold of the boy. Before anybody has anytime to react she smashes his head into the hood of the car shattering his skull before throwing him to the ground. Seeing a punch come her way she blocks the punch with her hand before sending one the boy's way hitting him in the stomach. Once her hand makes contact with his stomach it bursts straight through it to the other side.

The remaining boy falls backward in shock from seeing his friends killed before he sees Cameron making her way towards him.

Once she reaches him she looks down to the remaining boy with a smile on her face.

" Your clothes. Give them to me. Now!"

While the boy starts to undress out of his clothing she looks over to see John with wide eyes. She slowly walks over to him before grabbing a hold of one of his right hand before giving his hand a squeeze.

" John? Are you okay John?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he looks at her with a small smile before giving her hand a small squeeze.

" Yeah i'm okay. I was just thinking about you."

" Oh what were you thinking about John?"

" I was just thinking how hot you just looked when you were kicking their asses."

A bright smile appears on her face before she leans in close whispering into his ear.

" You know. I still haven't rewarded you for making the right decision in choosing me. When we are alone i will make sure to reward you in full."

Seeing a wide smile on his face she presses her lips to his before making her way back over towards the remaining boy. She snatches the clothing he had taken off from the ground before looking at him in the eyes.

" Run!"

Seeing the boy take off at high speed down the road a smile comes to her face before she feels John's arms wrapped around her. Turning her head she looks at him in the eyes with a smile on her face before she lifts up the articles of clothing in her arms up high into the air.

" These should fit you."

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he takes the clothing from her hands before he starts to get dressed. While he gets dressed he watches as she takes off clothing from the dead teenage boys before getting dressed herself.

After they are both dressed they get inside of the car before John turns to look at Cameron.

" So. What do we do now Cam. Where do we go from here?"

Turning her eyes to look at him from the driver's seat.

" We need to find Skynet's creator. Once we do that things will become much easier for us."

" Who? Who is Skynet's creator Cam? Was it Miles Dyson? Did he leave some of his work behind for his son to possibly continue later on?"

" No John. It wasn't any member of the Dyson family that created Skynet. The name of Skynet's creator is Andy Goode."

" Who exactly is he Cam?"

" From what my systems files tell me on Andy Goode he was a computer programmer that worked under Miles Dyson. After a few years he developes an AI based platform that eventually grows into Skynet. While we will wait for him to fully develope the AI we will establish a safe house for us to hide in for now."

Seeing him give her a small nod she turns her head back towards the road ahead before she steps on the gas pedal sending them down the road deep into the night.

 **Author Notes: Hi i would like to thank all my viewers and reviewers of this story. There will be some more action and some well let's say good moments ahead for John in this story. The next chapter of Change of Fate will be up shortly after i upload this story.**

 **Pootamis**


	6. A New Beginning

Chapter 6: A New Beginiing

The dark road ahead. That is all that John could see in the cold night of Los Angeles as Cameron drove him down the highway into the downtown area of Los Angeles. Feeling the effects of the TDE taking its toll on his body John starts to lean his head down on the car door fighting to keep his eyes awake. As the battle rages on for him to stay awake he is unaware of the concerned look on Cameron's face when she glances towards him from the driver's seat.

With numerous files of the effects of using the TDE showing up on her HD screen her concern for him only widens. In one particular file it contains the effects that time travel could have on a human mind. She knew about the intense pain of having to make the trip through time. What she didn't know however was that time travel not only took its toll on the body but also the mind. Looking over towards John seeing him fighting to stay awake in the car her concern only deepens as she does a quick scan over his body. Her scans finds that his body has had a severe increase in both levels of anxiety and stress.

Turning back towards the road Cameron becomes determined to find a temporary safe house for the night. Turning her head left and right she looks at each of the buildings they are passing by. Hoping to find a building that is abandoned so that John will be able to get the proper rest without any worry she continues scanning each building they pass. Suddenly to her left her scanners detect a small house with a for sale sign on the front yard. Zooming in on the door of the small house she finds a foreclosure sign on the front door before a small smile comes to her face. Circling around the house she parks the car in the back of the house before she turns to look at John. Seeing the fatigue on his face Cameron quickly gets out of the car before she helps him get out of the car. Leading the way to a back door of the house Cameron stops in front of the door before she reaches down for the handle. Using a small part of her terminator strength she rips of the handle before pushing down onto the door sending it open into the inside of the home. Looking quickly through the house with her systems not detecting anyone inside besides herself or John a smile returns to her face. Seeing a few accessories inside of the house turning back on her heels she takes a hold of John's left hand before leading him inside of the house. Finding a bedroom down the hallway of the first floor she leads him into the room towards a queen sized mattress in the middle of the room. Very gently she pushes him down onto the mattress before she lays down next to him. Feeling his arms wrapping around her body she moves in closer cuddling close to him before she lays his head down on her chest.

" Cam why did we travel to the future?"

Hearing the fatigue in his voice she looks down at him with a concerned look on her face. Doing a quick scan in her systems to see what the right action is she decides to tell him the truth. The real reason why they time traveled in the first place.

" I didn't plan on us having to time travel. My original intention was to stay with you in Red Valley until the time was right to move out of the Red Valley area."

" Then why did we do it? It's not that i don't trust you or anything like that. It's just i am curious to why we time traveled in the first place."

" I know John. I decided to time travel with you using the TDE from the bank when i saw your mother striking you that day at school. At that moment was when i decided in order to best protect you from any harm was for us to time travel to the future."

" Wouldn't we have been safer in the past Cam?"

" No John. No matter what time we are in we will never be safe. However in this time we have less dangers to face than before."

" What dangers are we going to be facing?"

" Besides myself there has been other terminator units that have been sent back in time to fulfill a mission for Skynet. Even though i know you have chosen to be with me and join Skynet other terminators units under Skynet's control in this time period do not know this information. If you are to encounter one and they recognize you then they will try to kill you. But there are some ways around that from happening."

" Like what Cam?"

" Skynet doesn't know that we have time traveled to this time. So there is no directive to hunt you in this time."

" So if i was to walk by one…."

" They will walk right by you. They don't know what you look like."

" But what if they found out who i was. Would they know what to do then?"

" They do. If they find out who you are they will attempt to kill you. I will however not allow that to happen."

Giving her body a small squeeze he tilts his head to look up towards her eyes.

" What did you mean earlier about keeping me safe?"

Looking down towards him with a small smile she starts to stroke his hair with her left hand.

" The reason why we time traveled was to protect you from your mother. I know i could have terminated her with minimal effort in the past but i didn't want to cause you any more pain. Your mother has caused you enough pain in your life. If i was to terminate her with you close by the pain you would have suffered would have been worse then anything you could have experienced before. I don't ever want to see you in any pain John. I love you John and will always protect you from any harm."

Leaning down her head down she presses her lips to his before pulling back a few seconds later.

" With us time traveling we don't have to worry about her anymore."

John's eyes widen before he gives her a confused look.

" What do you mean Cam?"

" We time traveled over when your mother died in my time."

John's eyes start to well up hearing her words.

" When….when did she die?"

" In my time she died on April fifth teenth in the year two thousand and five."

Feeling the tears coming he turns his head away from her to look down at the mattress.

Watching him turn his head away from her very gentle she cups his jaw with her right hand before she turns his head back to her. Seeing the tears coming down from his face she speaks down towards him in a soft voice.

" Shh it's alright John. I understand. It is alright to cry for the loss of the ones closest to us. Even for the ones who treated us badly."

Wrapping her arms around his body she brings him in closer to herself before she starts stroking the back of his hair. She feels him shaking his head in her chest before she hears him speaking in a cracked voice.

" It's not that Cameron. I don't know if i will miss her for what she has done. It's just that…."

" What is it John?"

" I'm gonna lose you Cam. In your time i lost Uncle Bob then my mom a couple of years later. I am destined to lose everyone i care about in this world. To be alone going into the future. What that means is i'm going to lose you soon too. I am going to lose you because i love you and care about you the most."

She gives him a gentle squeeze before speaking to him in a soft voice.

" John listen to me. You are never going to lose me. I won't allow anybody to take me away from you. We will be okay John. As long as we are together everything will be alright."

Feeling him starting to calm down she reaches down with her right hand lifting up his head before she presses her lips back to his. Pulling back from the kiss she looks deep into his eyes.

" Please get some rest John. I will be right here beside you the whole time."

Getting a small nod in response she watches as he leans his head back down into her chest. A smile comes to her face before she starts stroking his hair once again.

" Do you sleep Cam?"

" No. I don't sleep. However i can enter into a standby mode which you could refer to as sleep. I have never tried to sleep before. Would you like me to try?"

Feeling him nodding his head into her chest she leans down until she switches places with him. With her laying her head on his chest she feels him wrapping his arms around her body pulling her in closer. Once she is snuggled up close to his body she closes her eyes before she enters into her standby mode.

* * *

The next morning comes by quickly as the young pair are awakened from their sleep. Exiting out of the house back to their stolen car Cameron starts driving them down towards a mall in the middle of the Los Angeles area. Arriving at the mall Cameron takes John's left hand before she leads him into the mall. Once they get through the entrance doors she sees a ATM machine in the corner of the entrance. Letting go of John's hand she walks over to the ATM before taking out a wallet out of her pockets. Going through the wallet she finds a bank card in the wallet before swiping it through the ATM machine. After typing in a few number codes into the ATM machine a few seconds later a couple of hundred dollar bills appear out of the machine's slot. She quickly grabs the bills before she stuffs the bills into her pockets. Turning to look over her shoulder she speaks out to John who has made his way over towards her.

" When i was waiting for you in Red Valley, I got a part time job as a waitress waiting tables. I was able to save a few thousand dollars before you arrived."

John gives her a small smile and nod before he steps in front of her towards the ATM. Gently he takes the bank card from her hands before he swipes the card into the machine. While he is typing in his accountant information into the machine he whispers to her.

" I used to hack into some bank accountants when i was younger. I set up a few untraceable accountants that only i knew about. Each month i would take a couple thousand dollars from some people who wouldn't notice any of their money missing from their accountants."

Once he is done entering in the accountant information after a few seconds a couple of hundred dollar bills appear in the machine's slot. Grabbing the bills he stuffs them into his pant's pockets before turning to look at her with a smile.

" Later when we are alone i will give you all the information on all the accountants that i set up."

Giving him a bright smile Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck before giving him a deep kiss. Breaking off the kiss she unwraps her hands from his neck before grabbing his left hand. She starts to lead him further into the mall when she feels a little resistance from him. Turning to look over her shoulder she sees him looking at a store close by next to them. Following his eyes she sees that he is looking at a computer store.

" Hey Cam can we go in here really quick. We should check to see what the police reports say about what happened at the bank."

Giving him a small smile and nod she feels him leading her into the store.

Once they are in the store John's eyes widen. All around the store he sees computer equipment that he has never seen before. Looking over seeing a open computer in the far end of the store he leads Cameron over to the computer. Once they have reached their destination he sits down in a chair set up at the monitor before he feels Cameron sitting down on his lap. Feeling her wrapping her arms around his neck a smile comes to his face before he quickly glances to her seeing a bright smile on her face. While holding onto her waist with his left hand he reaches over with his right hand to the computer mouse before he clicks on a web browser on the computer screen. Going into a search engine on the browser he starts to type in the date of when he and Cameron time jumped when a few news articles appear up on the search results. Clicking on the first link he sees a web page appears showing a picture of the bank completely destroyed. Quickly reading through the article below the picture his eyes widen at what he reads.

Seeing his eyes go wide Cameron looks down to the computer screen reading the article.

 **September 10, 1999**

 **Tragedy struck today in Los Angeles. A once peaceful sight was struck in a state of panic when two terrorist attempted to rob the Los Angeles bank. From the reports we have been given by the police a known terrorist name John Connor along with a unknown female later identified as Cameron Phillips attempted to rob the local bank when an explosion from inside of the bank occurred. 20 locals were severely injured outside of the bank along with 25 other victims that were declared dead after a few moments when the explosion occurred. The two terrorist John Connor and Cameron Phillips have been declared dead by the local authorities. Although no bodies were found in the wreck the leading agent in charge Mr. Ellison has declared that nobody could have survived the explosion that occurred on this tragic day. Our deepest condolences go out to all of the families of the love ones that were lost on this day.**

Looking up from the monitor to Cameron with a confused look on his face. Looking around not seeing anybody near them John leans up from his seat to whisper in Cameron's ear.

" Explosion? We caused an explosion?"

" I guess we did John. When i was fighting the T nine hundred i exposed his plasma reactor in his chest. From the electrical shocks from inside the room it is possible that he was struck in the chest by a bolt of lightning that could have caused a shockwave to go through the building."

" Do you think he is terminated then?"

" Unlikely. His model was built with a higher durable metal called hyperalloy. The metal is so strong that he would have been able to withstand the explosion from within the bank."

" So you are saying he is still out there looking for us?"

" Yes. It is likely he has remained in the Los Angeles area as well. While he may have survived the explosion from the bank it is very likely that his covering was completely destroyed from the explosion."

" So he would be easy to spot then? Since he doesn't have a covering he wouldn't be able to go out into public to look for us unless his body was completely covered head to foot in clothing."

" Correct he wouldn't want to attract attention to himself. However if his covering was not completely destroyed by the explosion over time his covering would start to regenerate. With the time he has had to prepare for us it is possible that his covering has fully regenerated if it was not too badly damaged."

Hearing someone approaching from in back of them Cameron turns her eyes away from John to look behind them. Seeing a girl with a work shirt on Cameron flashes her a smile as she watches the girl stop in front of her.

" Can i help the two of you pick out a computer today? We have some very good sales for a few of our newer models here at the store."

" Actually me and my boyfriend were just looking at the moment. We have some quick shopping we have to do around the mall first before we can make any type of purchase here."

" Oh that's not a problem at all. If you like i can help you pick out a model right now and while you and your boyfriend shop around the mall i can hold it in the back for the two of you. It wouldn't be much trouble at all."

Widening her smile at the girl in front of her Cameron gives her a quick nod.

" Alright. Can you show us some of the newer laptops that you have on sale?"

" Of course. If you please follow me to the other end of the store i can show you both what we have. I will be sure to give you a great deal."

Getting off of John's lap Cameron turns to John taking his right hand into her left before she follows after the girl into the store.

After twenty more minutes talking to the girl they find a suitable laptop to purchase before the girl takes it to the back. After exiting the computer store Cameron leads John through a few clothing stores in the mall. Once they exit the first clothing store both come out wearing brand new jeans and shirts that they had just purchased from within the store before they head to another part of the mall. After they exit the last clothing store both Cameron and John have a few bags of clothing each in their hands containing everything that would be suitable for them to wear.

As they are making their way back towards the computer store John looks over to see that Cameron has stopped dead in her tracks. Walking over towards her position he follows her eyes to see that she is staring at a dark purple jacket in a display window of a store. Seeing how her eyes are lighted up at the jacket he puts all the bags he is carrying into his left hand before he reaches out to her with his right grabbing her wrist. Very gently he starts to pull her towards the store before they both enter.

After a few minutes they exit the store with Cameron wearing the purple jacket having a bright smile on her face. Looking over to her right seeing John with a smile on his face hers only gets wider before she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. After the retrieve their new laptop from the computer store they make their way outside loading all of their bags into their car before driving back down the road.

* * *

Going through Los Angeles determined to find a more permanent safe house to use Cameron finds a apartment complex a few miles away from the mall. After a twenty minute conversation with the apartments complex's owner John and Cameron receive a key to a apartment. Getting their bags from the car both enter the complex up to their new apartment.

Looking around the apartment finding it to be almost as identical as the one she had in Red Valley a smile comes to Cameron's face. A small couch is in the living room while a king mattress bed lies on a bed frame in the bedroom. Leading John inside of the bedroom she takes the bags from his hands before putting them down near the foot of the bed. Turning on her heels she looks towards John.

" We need to get new IDs John. If we use the previous IDs we had in Red Valley it will only bring suspicion from local authorities."

" I might know of someone who can help with that. This guy i knew from my childhood named Enrique Salceda. He specializes in getting some fake IDs made. When my mom and I were running after the Cyberdyne incident he was able to set us up with some fake IDs. The only problem is i don't know where he is anymore. He used to live in the desert a few miles into Mexico but my mom and I lost track of him a year before we traveled to Red Valley."

Nodding her head Cameron reaches down into one of the bags before pulling out the laptop. Holding it up high in the air she turns to look at John in the eyes.

" Then we will track him. If he is in the system we should be able to trace his location."

Looking around the room she sees a electrical port near the head of the bed before she makes her way over to the port. Taking the laptop out of the box she plugs in all the cable of the laptop before she plugs in the power cord into the electrical port. Seeing the laptop come to life she sits down on the bed before she feels John putting his right arm around her waist. A smile comes to her face as she grabs the laptop placing it on his lap before she leans her head against his shoulder.

For the next thirty minutes the two work as a collective team searching through the Los Angeles data base until they run across Enrique's file. Finding that he now lives in Los Angeles brings a smile to both of their faces knowing they will not have to travel far to get their new IDs.

Looking over to his shoulder seeing the smile on Cameron's face the question that he has had on his mind for the last half and hour finally takes its toll on his mind. Keeping the smile on his face while his mind is in a state of panic he leans his down until it is resting against hers.

" So when we get our new IDs, what names should we use?"

" We can't use any of the previous names that your mother had set up or you have used in your past."

Nodding his head against hers fearing the answer she could give he takes a small breathe.

" What do you think of changing your last name to Connor?"

Feeling her raising her head he watches as she turns to look at him in the eyes with a smile on her face.

" Are you asking what i think you are asking me John?"

He nods his head before returning the smile.

" Yes Cameron. I am. The police already think that the both of us died in that bank explosion. If they see the name Connor come up in their databases they will just think that it is a consequence. If not we should be able to avoid them if we are careful while we are here in Los Angeles."

Feeling her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck he takes a deep breathe.

" You are the only girl for me Cameron. You are the only one i ever want to be with for the rest of my life. I would do anything for you Cameron. If it came down to it, I would fight until my last breathe in order to keep you safe."

Cameron's eyes start to well up before a single tear from both of her eyes fall down her cheeks to the mattress below. Closing the distance between them she presses her lips to his before she deepens the kiss. Feeling John pulling away she opens up her eyes before she feels John pressing his head against hers.

" Cameron Phillips will you marry me?"

Giving him a bright smile she nods her head against his before pulling him back into a deep kiss. After a minute of their tongues clashing for control she pulls back with a bright smile.

" Come on John. Both of us have not had a shower in the last few days."

Getting up from the bed she grabs a hold of both of his hands before she starts to lead him towards the bathroom on the other end of the apartment. Once they are both inside of the bathroom she closes the door behind them before she presses her lips back to his.

Reaching down with his hands without breaking the kiss he grabs a hold of her belt before he unbuckles the belt dropping it to the ground. Feeling her hands reaching down towards his hands he hears her unzipping her jeans before hearing a small click from her jeans hitting the ground. Opening up his eyes he sees her slowly getting out of her black thong before she drops them down to her jeans. The pair quickly get undressed before stepping inside of the shower. Once he turns the handle to turn the shower on he feels his body being turned around before he feels his back being pushed to the wall. Within seconds he feels her lips pressed back to his before their kiss deepens. Feeling her nipples hardening against his chest John reaches down towards her lower body before he circles his fingers around her clit. Hearing her moans with two fingers he enters inside her earning a loud moan from her. Feeling her body pressing even closer he increases the pace until she let out a small scream out into his shoulder. Holding her shaking body up under the shower valve he feels her lifting her head off his shoulder before she presses her lips back to his. He removes his fingers from inside her before he places his hands back onto her waist.

Feeling the emptiness inside of her body Cameron quickly jumps up being caught by John. Feeling his hands clasped onto her ass she wraps her left hand around the back of his neck before reaching down with her right hand to grab his erection. Once she feels it in her hands she helps guide him into her before she feels him turning them around to have her back hitting the wall. She slows feels him getting into a slow pace before she feels him pulling back from their kiss.

As they both are catching their breathe he leans his head against hers while starting to increase his pace below.

" Cameron is there any chance you could get pregnant from this?"

" No. Even though that Skynet made some modifications to my design it didn't make me that complete."

Feeling him slowing his pace she leans in before whispering into his ear.

" John. All that means is we can have all the fun that we want without having to worry about the consequences."

Once she finishes her sentence she presses her lips back to his. Feeling him increasing his pace inside her body a smile forms a her face as she continues kissing him. Feeling her orgasm coming she breaks off the kiss before burying her face into his neck.

" John. I'm close."

" I am too Cam."

Increasing his pace even more he feels her tightening her grip behind his neck. After a few more minutes both give into as both give into to their orgasms. Feeling her shaking in his arms John holds Cameron up under the shower valve before he feels her lifting her head from his neck. Opening up his eyes seeing the bright smile on her face he returns the smile to her before he hears her whispering to him.

" Time for round two."

She presses her lips to his once again before they continue their session. For the next thirty minutes all the sounds that come out from the bathroom are small moans and some banging against the tiles walls.

* * *

Arriving outside of the address they found on the laptop John leads Cameron over to the small house. Once he knocks on the door a few seconds later the door pops open revealing a familiar face to John that he has not seen for years.

" John! My boy!"

Reaching out Enrique wraps his arms around John before giving him a tight hug. Breaking off the embrace he looks to John before peeking over his shoulder seeing Cameron.

" And who is this lovely lady John?"

Reaching back John puts his right arm around Cameron's waist before he looks back to Enrique.

" This is Cameron. She is going to be the future Mrs. Connor."

Looking over seeing the bright smile on her face John leans in before he presses his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

" Good for you John. Man how you have grown up. That last time i saw you, you were only a small child but now you have grown up into a man."

Looking away from Cameron's eyes to look towards the older man John gives him a smile and nod.

" Thank you Enrique. That means a lot to me. There was something we would like to discuss with you if you don't mind."

" No. Not at all. Please come in."

Stepping to the side Enrique allows John and Cameron a passage to walk into his home. Once they are inside he closes the door behind them before he leads them into the living room of his house. Taking a seat in his chair he watches them take a seat on a nearby couch before speaking up towards.

" So John my boy what can i do for you and your lovely Cameron?"

" We need a set of two papers. We can pay whatever amount is needed."

Seeing Enrique shaking his head towards their direction John gives him a confused look.

" Why not?"

" I'm finished with that life."

" What?"

" You two may have not have heard of this man but there is this man named Ricardo Lopez. He is a boxer from Cuernavaca. He is very famous in my country. Have either of you two heard of him."

Seeing them both shaking their heads he gives him a small nod.

" His nickname is El Finito. He fought in fifty two fights. Fifty one victories with one draw. No losses on his record."

Grabbing a hold of John's hand Cameron speaks up from her seat at the couch.

" I don't understand?"

" I wanted to be like El Finito. To retire a undefeated man just like him. I lived my wild life. I fought the wars i wanted to. But i lived every day free. Not one day behind bars. Nor in the hands of the enemy. So now i am finished."

Giving her hand a gentle squeeze John leans up from his seat.

" We are happy for you Enrique. It sucks for us but we are happy for you."

" Don't give up so easy John my boy! I did not say i couldn't help you or your Cameron here."

Reaching over into a nightstand next to his chair Enrique pulls out a paper before he starts to write on the paper. Once he is finished writing he hands the paper over to John.

" My nephew Carlos has lets just say taken over the family business. His operation is very good. But John you need to know he is not a believer."

Giving John's hand a gentle squeeze Cameron looks up towards Enrique.

" Few believers left, I think."

Enrique gives her a small nod before turning to look at John.

" Before you two go i need to know something. How is it possible that both of you are standing before me right now? From what i read and saw on the news years ago, the two of you died in a bank explosion."

Leaning up from her seat on the couch Cameron gives John's hand a gentle squeeze before answering.

" We escaped the building before the explosion. When the explosion took place we were a few miles down the road out of sight from the police."

Enrique gives her a nod before getting up from his chair to extend his hand out to her. Feeling her take his hand he gives her a gentle shake.

" It was good to meet you Cameron or should i say Mrs. Connor?"

" Cameron will do just fine Enrique."

He gives her a nod before he sees John getting up from his seat. Letting go of her hand he leans over pulling John back into an embrace giving him a hug before pulling back a few seconds later.

" Be sure to take good care of this lovely lady John."

John gives him a smile before glancing over towards Cameron.

" I always will."

Taking Cameron's left hand John leads her out of the house to their car parked outside.

Once Enrique sees them entering their car he pulls out a cell phone from his pocket before hits the speed dial for a number that he has saved on his phone.

* * *

After a hour long drive through Los Angeles John and Cameron end up outside of Carlos's home.

Looking through the passenger's window Cameron takes a look around the neighborhood they are in. With her scans telling her that there is multiple gun man outside of Carlos's residence she quickly gets out of the car before making her way around to meet John. Taking his right hand into her left she starts to lead him towards the house. Moving up the porch without taking her eyes off of the gunman she watches them step to the side allowing them to enter the house. Once she steps a foot inside the house she snaps her head to the right when she hears the sound of dogs barking loudly. Walking further into the house she sees in the living room a few men standing around one that is sitting on the couch. Feeling her hand being squeezed she watches as John takes a step forward to the man on the couch.

" Carlos? Enrique sent us."

Carlos gives him a nod before he shouts out to the other room.

" Hey! Pipe their crazy asses down!"

Carlos turns back to look at John and Cameron.

" Sorry about that. Please sit down. Would either of you two like a soda or something?"

Both shake their heads before they find a nearby chair close to the couch. John sits down in the chair when he feels Cameron sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around him. They both turn to look at Carlos.

" My uncle, he is very good at keeping secrets. When I was young, I'd see him at family barbecues. I would try to get him to tell me his secrets."

John gives him a small nod and smile.

" How did that work out for you?"

Carlos returns the smile over towards John and Cameron.

" Not so good my friend. Except for one day about eight years ago. I found him in the kitchen with a bottle of Patron and the times. You know whose pictures i see on the front page? That was the only time i ever saw my uncle cry."

" Your uncle. He is a good man."

" Not for me to say, but he is my uncle. And the two of you are the closest i am gonna get to one of his secrets. So i am gonna give you what the two of you need."

" Thank you."

" Twenty thousand."

" What?"

" Twenty thousand. That is a family discount in these hard times. Especially for two people who have been dead for eight years."

Leaning off of John's lap Cameron looks over towards Carlos with a small smile on her face.

" Alright Carlos. When would be the fastest you could have the IDs prepared for us?"

Looking over from his seat on the couch Carlos gives John a small smile before he waives up his hand signaling to one of the men in back of him.

" I like your girl John. Straight to the point. If the two of you can follow my associate Riccardo here he can begin to make the preparations to make your IDs. After we have a few photos we can start to make any IDs you will need."

John and Cameron get up from their seat in the chair before they start to follow Riccardo out of the room. Once they start to enter another room they hear Carlos shouting from the other room.

" What do you want the names to be on the IDs?"

Taking a look over towards Cameron with a smile forming on his face John shouts out to Carlos.

" John and Cameron Connor."

Once the words leave his mouth he feels Cameron pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss before she leads him inside of the side room.

* * *

A day later John and Cameron arrive back at Carlos's home. But this time things are different. Knowing that the IDs she seeks are inside the home Cameron leads John up to the front door before she turns back to him.

" John. I want you to wait outside."

Understanding what her intentions are for the occupants inside the house he gives her a small nod before he pulls her towards him for a deep kiss.

Breaking off the kiss she gives him a small smile before she turns on her heels entering the house. Going quickly through the house she finds Carlos sitting on the couch along with two of his associates Riccardo and a unknown man sitting at each ends of him on the couch.

Seeing Cameron entering the room Carlos gets off the couch before waving a yellow envelope into the air. Seeing her approaching he extends out the envelope to her before he watches her go through the items inside.

" They are just like you asked. These ain't just forgeries. This is full service. You and John are both in the system and everything. Hell you could collect welfare if you wanted to from them."

He watches her put the envelope into her jacket pocket before he grabs her by her right wrist hard.

" Alright i have done my part. Now where is the money you owe me."

Cameron gives him a small smile before with her free hand he pushes him sending him flying back into the couch. She watches the couch flip over with all three men on it before she makes her way over. Seeing Riccardo making it first to his feet reaching for a handgun in his pants she quickly intercepts his hand before she twists it hard to the right shattering his hand. Before she lets go of his hand with her free hand she grabs the handgun he was reaching for from his pants before firing off a round into the middle of his chest. Turning her body quickly she fires off another round hitting the unknown man in the head sending him back to the ground hitting Carlos on his way down. Walking over slowly Cameron looks down to see the frightened look on Carlos's face before she takes aim again.

 **Bang!**

Looking down towards Carlos's body Cameron decides to do a scan to see if by the off chance that Carlos's was still alive.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Leaning down Cameron grabs all the weapons and ammunition she can find off of the three dead bodies before she makes her way out of the house. Once she exits she finds John leaning against the side of the house giving her a concerned look. Knowing that the look was to see if she was injured inside of the house she gives him a small smile and shakes her head before she makes her way towards him. Once she reaches him the next thing she feels is him wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him before his lips finds hers. After holding the kiss for a few seconds she pulls back from him with a smile before grabbing a hold of his left hand. She leads him to the car before both drive down the road.


	7. Preparing for the War

Chapter 7: Preparing for the War

Driving away from the once home of Carlos Salceda a well known ID man in the Los Angeles area John and Cameron make their way through the neighborhood slowly. Looking over from the driver's seat John glances over towards Cameron before he reaches out his right hand placing it in her left. Looking back towards the road he feels her lacing her fingers with his before a small smile appears on his face.

Scanning the neighborhood outside for any possible threats Cameron looks on at each figure they pass on by. Getting a block away from the house her advanced hearing picks up a police siren heading their way. Letting go of John's hand Cameron leans out of her seat before she turns her head around to look behind them. In the distance she sees two cars approaching quickly towards their location. Zooming in on the cars as they come closer her systems tell her that the cars are actually police cruisers. Reaching into the waistband of her jeans Cameron quickly takes out one of the handguns she had just acquired from the Salceda residence.

" John take the next right turn ahead then take a quick left into the next street."

" Was it Cam?"

" We have company."

Hearing the low hum of a police siren in the distance John steps on the gas pedal before he follows Cameron's instructions.

" How many of them is there Cam?"

" Two police cruisers. Unknown amount of occupants inside each."

" How did they find us?"

Loading a clip into the handgun Cameron looks over towards John.

" I don't know John. Someone could have heard the gun shots at Carlos's home and called the police afterwards. There is also another possibility that could have happened but we will worry about that later."

Seeing the cruisers getting closer Cameron leans out the window of the car before she shouts out.

" Lower the car's speed John. I need them to be a little bit closer."

Following her instructions John eases up on the gas before he looks in the left side mirror of the car.

Taking careful aim at the first cruiser that is approaching in the distance Cameron focuses in on the driver.

 **Bang! KSHH!**

The gun shot goes flying through the air before it goes through the windshield of the cruiser hitting the driver in the head. Cameron watches as the cruiser loses control before it smashes into a parked car on the side of the street. Following the second cruiser Cameron takes aim again before firing.

 **Bang! Clunk!**

Her next gun shot hits the left front tire of the cruiser sending it swerving to the left. Before the driver has a chance to adjust to the tire being blown out Cameron watches as the cruiser hits a upcoming car on the side before it goes flying through the air crashing onto its side.

Seeing no other cars following after them Cameron moves back into the car before she grabs a hold of John's right hand with her left. Giving his hand a small squeeze Cameron watches as John turns to her before he gives her a small smile. Returning the smile she looks back at the road ahead.

" Once we get a few blocks away from the apartment we need to ditch this car John. The police will be looking for this vehicle especially since a few of their own were just terminated."

Giving her a small nod John steps on the gas before they go flying down the road. Arriving two blocks away from the apartment complex John and Cameron ditch the car in a alleyway before they start to head for the apartment complex hand and hand. Once they arrive at their apartment Cameron leads John over to their bed before they both sit down.

" Cam what happened back there? How did they know we are in Los Angeles?"

" I don't think they know John. From what i told you earlier i have concluded that there is two possible reasons for us being discovered by the authorities. One that like i said before a nearby neighbor could have heard the gunshots from inside Carlos's home and decided to call the police. The other is that someone could have tipped them off about us."

" Who Cam? Nobody knows we are even here. The only person that knows we are here is…."

Reaching over Cameron takes his right hand into her left before she looks at him.

" Enrique could have tipped off the police about us John."

Giving her hand a squeeze John starts to shake his head.

" No. He wouldn't. He has always helped my mother and I in the past. He would never…."

Cameron gives his hand a squeeze.

" I know John but we need to make sure. I believe that he is the reason why we encountered the police today."

" Why do you think that Cam?"

" When we were meeting with him my systems detected that his blood pressure was very high when he was speaking of his past with us. When i made physical contact with him my scans showed that his blood pressure only increased. Even though i didn't have any physical contact with him during our conversation with him in his home his eyes told me he was lying to us."

" But how would you know for sure Cam?"

Giving John a small smile Cameron looks down to their laced hands.

" When ever i have any contact with anyone i can do a system scan to determine if the target is being truthful to me by simply touching them."

" You mean…."

Cameron nods her head over towards John with a small smile on her face.

" Yes. Every time we had a conversation when we first met i was able to detect if you were ever deceiving me. But you have always told me the truth from the start. The only thing you lied to me about was your father but you told me the truth shortly after at the diner. With what happened to your father, I understand why you didn't tell me from the start. I will never hold that against you because of the pain it brought to you when you were telling me about him. You have always been truthful to me and ever since we time traveled i decided to not do any scans on you. I trust you John just like i know how you trust me."

Giving John's hand a small squeeze Cameron lets go of his hand before she stands up.

" I need to make sure John. I want you to stay here while i go to pay Enrique a visit."

Looking back seeing John with his head down Cameron kneels down before she takes both his hands into hers.

" I have to do this John. If i am right about this we need to know what he has told them. I need to question him on what he told the authorities. I don't want you to see what i may have to do to him if that is the case."

Seeing John giving her a small nod Cameron squeezes his hands. Before she lets go of his hands she starts to remember a conversation they had a few nights ago. Remembering how scared he sounded about being alone going into the future. Looking up to his face Cameron sees the distress written across his face. Knowing what to do she lets go of his hands before she reaches up placing her hands on his cheeks. Slowly she turns his head to her before she presses her lips to his. Breaking off the kiss she leans her head against his before speaking softly towards him.

" I will be back John. Everything will be okay. Nobody will take me away from you."

Feeling him nod his head against hers slowly she starts to pull away before she heads to the front door of the apartment. Reaching the door she takes a glance back towards John before she exits the apartment.

* * *

After finding a car a few blocks down from the apartment complex Cameron makes her way towards Enrique's home. Arriving outside of his home Cameron tucks her handgun in the back of her jeans before she makes her way over to the front door. After a few seconds when she knocked on the door she slowly sees the door opening revealing Enrique.

" Cameron my dear! How can i help you today?"

Cameron gives the older man a small smile.

" Hello Enrique if you have a few minutes we need to talk. It's about your nephew Carlos."

" Yes of course. Please come in."

Walking past Enrique to enter the house once she is inside the smile on her face disappears.

Closing the front door behind Cameron slowly Enrique starts to turn to look towards her.

" So what did my little nephew exactly do?"

Seeing the blank look on Cameron's face the next thing Enrique feels is her grabbing him by his shirt before he is flung across the room into his living room. Feeling his body smashing through the table near his couch Enrique looks up in horror as he sees Cameron approaching him slowly.

Seeing the look of fear on Enrique's face Cameron make her way over towards him until she is standing above him. Kneeling down next to him Cameron reaches down grabbing a tight hold of his shirt before lifting him up towards her.

" Who did you contact after John and I left here!"

" Cameron! I don't know what you are talking about!"

With her systems telling her that he is lying she picks him up off the ground before she punches him hard in the stomach. Hearing a rib cracking from the impact of her punch she drops him back to the ground before grabbing his shirt again.

" Who did you contact after John and I left here!"

" I don't know what you are…."

Rearing back Cameron punches Enrique in the face with her free hand. Feeling his nose breaking on impact she rears back again holding her fist up into the air.

" Who did you…."

" Ellison! I called a agent Ellison!"

Going through her systems looking for the name Ellison a file appears across Cameron's HD. She finds that not only the information she had seen with John at the mall on the file but a detailed file about him. Seeing in the file that Ellison was a leading agent that was after the Connors in the past Cameron tightens her hold on Enrique's shirt.

" What did you tell him!"

" Nothing! I wasn't able to get a hold of him! I left him a message on his phone telling him i had some information i was willing to sell to him! I didn't give any names!"

With her scans telling her that he is telling her the truth she loosens her grip on his shirt before dropping him back to the ground. Getting back to her feet Cameron looks down towards Enrique.

" Why would you betray John like this?"

" Because John betrayed us Cameron! A few years ago when i talked with his mother in this very same room she told me of how John was turning his back on us! She told me of how John fell for the enemy before he died! I didn't understand what she meant until a few days ago when i first met you! When the both of you turned up at my front door that was when i realized she was talking about you! You are one of them aren't you! The things Sarah was always telling stories about! You are the one who turned John into a disgrace!"

Hearing the last words Enrique spoke Cameron's left hand twitches into a tight fist before she reaches back grabbing a hold of the handgun in the back of her jeans. Rearing back she points the handgun at Enrique's head before pulling the trigger.

 **Bang!**

A bullet goes straight through Enrique's head as his head hits the ground with a thud.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Turning on her heels Cameron makes her way out of the house before she drives down the street heading back for the apartment complex.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment complex Cameron makes her way quickly through the complex to the outside of the apartment. Entering inside once she closes the door behind herself the sound of footsteps coming from the bedroom fill the apartment. Turning her head Cameron watches as John approaches her before he takes her in his arms. A bright smile forms on Cameron's face as she wraps her hands around the back of his neck before she leans into him pressing her lips to his. Holding the kiss for a few seconds she breaks off the kiss while keeping her head against his. Opening up her eyes she sees John with a small smile on his face before she hears him whispering out.

" I missed you."

A bright smile forms on her face as she kisses him again before breaking off a few seconds later.

" I missed you too."

Feeling John pulling her in closer into his body Cameron moves her arms down to his back wrapping them around his upper torso before she leans her head down into his chest.

" Thank you John."

" For what Cam?"

" For making me feel wanted. It feels….nice."

Leaning down John kisses the top of her forehead before he leans his head down on top of hers.

" You don't have to thank me Cam. I always want to be with you."

Smiling against his chest Cameron closes her eyes and listens to the sound of his heart beating. After a few seconds of listening to his heart she hears a small growl from his stomach before she looks back up towards his face with a smile.

" I guess something else wants something as well."

Removing her hands from around his back she grabs a hold of his right hand before she leads him to the front door.

" I can tell you what i learned today after we go grocery shopping. We don't have anything in the apartment."

" Alright Cam. Just curious what do you plan on us getting."

" All the nutrients that you would need as well as some other food items that can help with my covering."

" Help with your covering?"

Reaching the door Cameron turns her body around before she nods her head towards John.

" Yes. If my covering is ever damaged i can help speed along the regeneration process if I eat anything with a lot of calories or protein."

" Really? So what types of food helps more in that process?"

" Any variety of meat products along with a personal favorite of mine will help my covering recover faster if it is damaged."

" Oh so what is your favorite Cam?"

A bright smile forms on her face.

" Ice cream."

After hearing her answer John lets out a small laugh before he leans into her before he kisses her. Breaking off the kiss with a small smile on his face.

" If that is the case then we will fill up half the car up with ice cream."

Giving him a bright smile Cameron pecks him on the lips before leading him out of the apartment.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment a few hours later with each of their hands full of groceries bags Cameron and John quickly get everything put away before they sit down on their bed. Looking over towards John's direction Cameron grabs a hold of John's right hand before giving it a small squeeze. Trying to find the best course to tell John of what happened at Enrique's home Cameron decides the best course would be to tell him the truth.

" John remember what i told you earlier about Enrique possibly tipping the authorities off about us?"

" Yeah. What happened at Enrique's house Cam?"

Cameron gives his hand a small squeeze.

" I was partially right about what happened today John. Back at Carlos's home the police cruisers only showed up after one of the neighbors called the police about gunshots being heard."

John looks over to her face with a confused look.

" You said partially right. What did we miss Cam?"

" John. When i went to Enrique's house i questioned him about what happened today. He told me that he attempted to contact a man named James Ellison. Mr. Ellison was the leading agent that was following after you and your mother ten years ago."

Seeing the distress on his face Cameron watches as John bows his head down to look at the floor.

" So Enrique betrayed us?"

" Yes John. He did."

" What did he tell Ellison?"

Cameron gives his hand another small squeeze.

" He didn't get a chance to tell him anything. Enrique was going to try to sell the information he had on us to Ellison but he couldn't get a hold of him. He left Ellison a message on his phone telling him that he had some information that he would be interested in. He didn't give out our names to him."

Seeing John closing his eyes Cameron gives his hand a small squeeze.

" John?"

" Why did he do it? Why would Enrique betray us?"

Looking down at their laced hands Cameron starts to remember the last thing she heard Enrique say to her. For a few seconds Cameron fights an internal battle on whether to tell him the truth before answering.

" He said….he wasn't a believer anymore John."

Hearing her pause John gives her hand a small squeeze.

" It's okay Cam. You can tell me."

Cameron gives his hand a small squeeze.

" He said that you were a disgrace. That the reason why he did it was because he said you betrayed everyone."

After the words leave her mouth Cameron clenches her free hand into a fist. With her focusing her eyes on her fist she barely hears him whispering out.

" Do you think that Cam?"

Turning her head towards John she quickly unclenched her fist before she places her hand on his cheek.

" No John. John listen to me very carefully. You are not a disgrace. Some people may think this but they are dead wrong. The very same people that are saying this about you are saying these things because they can't control you anymore. They didn't want you to be able to make the choice for yourself. All they cared about was having you under their control and would say or do anything it took for them to get their way. No matter what happens going into the future you John will never be a disgrace. I believe in you John no matter what anyone else says."

Giving her hand a small squeeze John lifts his head up to look at her before he leans in towards her giving her a deep kiss. Pulling away from the kiss he looks deep into her eyes with a few tears falling from his.

" Thank you Cameron. I promise i will never let you down."

Giving him a bright smile she leans back in pressing her lips back to his before pulling back with her head leaning against his.

" I know you won't. No matter what you can never let me down John. Always remember that."

In a swift move Cameron wraps her arms around John before giving him a small squeeze. Feeling him giving her a small squeeze she rest her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes. After holding the embrace for a few minutes Cameron opens up her eyes before she leans back to look at John's face. Seeing a small smile on his face she gently pushes him back onto the bed before she moves in closer to him on the bed. Feeling him wrapping his arms around her body Cameron leans her head down until it is on top of John's chest.

" We should get some sleep John. Tomorrow there is a few things we need to get started on."

" What are we doing tomorrow Cam?"

Cameron smiles into his chest before she closes her eyes.

" Starting tomorrow we will get started on collecting resources."

Feeling Cameron snuggling closer to his body John gives her a small squeeze with his arms before he closes his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Feeling the sunlight hitting his face John slowly starts to open his eyes. As his vision comes into focus he sees Cameron over the top of him with a bright smile on her face.

" Good morning John."

With a small smile forming on his face John leans up towards Cameron before he presses his lips to hers.

" Good morning beautiful."

Leaning back in Cameron presses her lips to his before she pats him on the arm.

" It's time to get up John. We have some tasks we need to complete for today."

Leaning up off the bed John sits up before he wraps his arms around Cameron.

Relaxing in his arms Cameron leans her head down into his chest.

" So what do you have planned for us today Cam?"

" We need to start preparing for the war."

" How do you plan on us doing that?"

" We are going to start collecting resources that Skynet will be able to use in the upcoming future."

" What kind of things would Skynet be interested in Cam?"

" Collecting a unique type of metal called Coltan is our highest priority. It is a metal that Skynet covets in the future."

" What's so special about this metal?"

" It's a metal that Skynet uses to make more advanced terminators with. With that Coltan being used on the more advanced terminator models each model will have a much higher heat resistance than any older terminator model made without it. The metal makes it harder for the terminators to be destroyed."

" So where do we find this metal Cam?"

" I don't know John. In my time Coltan was very rare to find with the world in wastelands. After the bombs went off most of the world's Coltan supply was destroyed unless it was stored away somewhere. While we have a few years before Judgment Day arrives we should collect as much of it as we can find."

" Alright Cam. Do you have any ideas where to start looking?"

" We should check any shipping or factory records here in Los Angeles for any trace of the metal. While we search for Coltan we also need to track Andy Goode's progress on building Skynet."

" I may have a idea for that. Since he is building a computer system if he has a web camera active on his computer we can leave a virus on his network that sends a signal back to the laptop we have here. We can watch him with the web camera he has set up and also hack into his computer from here to see the progress he has made."

Leaning up off his chest Cameron gives John a bright smile.

" I like it. What would we have to do in order for this to happen John?"

" We would need to break into his house and find out where he is hiding his project. Once we have located the computer it should only take me a few minutes to get everything set up."

Giving John a quick kiss Cameron turns to grab the laptop off of the nightstand.

" We should find Andy Goode's home address first then. Once we have found his location i can save it into my systems before we can get started tracking down shipments of Coltan."

After a hour of working as a team the young couple find the address of Andy Goode. Saving the address to her systems Cameron watches as John starts a search for any possible leads to find Coltan in the Los Angeles area. Going through the records of nearby factories they come up blank before they discover a lead inside a shipping record.

" Huh this is interesting Cam. It says here that a shipment of Coltan was just rerouted to a Los Angeles port a few days ago after an arson took place on a Oakland dock."

" Yes. It is possible that a terminator that Skynet sent back caused for the shipment to be rerouted here to Los Angeles. Once the shipment would arrive it would intercept the package before bringing it to a safe location that nobody would discover out in the desert."

" So what should we do Cam?"

" We need to get to that shipment before the terminator does."

" Why? It sounds like he would be doing us a favor."

" No John. We need to acquire that shipment of Coltan first. In time when Skynet is born if we were to show it the resources that we acquired for it to use in the future your loyalty to Skynet would be proven. It would have no reason to deny your loyalty and try to kill you. Even though i know that you are loyal to me and our cause. Skynet might not think the same thing since you were destined to be its greatest enemy."

John turns away from the laptop to look towards Cameron's face.

" So what if we still do this and Skynet still doesn't believe i am loyal to its cause. What happens then Cam?

" Then we will make it understand John. You have proven to me that you are loyal to me and towards Skynet. If it doesn't believe that you have joined us then we will find a way to convince it."

Leaning forward Cameron puts her hands on his cheeks before she gives him a kiss. Breaking away with her head still leaning against his.

"I love you John and no matter what i won't lose you. We will find a way."

Feeling him giving her a small nod she turns to look at the laptop.

" We need to find out when the shipment is arriving. Once it arrives we can intercept the Coltan before the terminator does."

Looking back towards the laptop John starts to look for the address of when and where the shipment is arriving when he feels Cameron leaning her head on his shoulder. Feeling her wrapping her arms around his upper body he leans his head against hers before he finds the address.

" Okay Cam the shipping records saids that a container containing the Coltan will be arriving tonight at the Los Angeles harbor at five am. I say while we wait for the shipment to come we go over to Andy's house and put in the virus into his computer. That way while we are waiting we can check out what progress he has made in building Skynet."

Giving him a bright smile and a small nod Cameron starts to get off of the bed.

" Okay John. I have his address saved into my systems. We can plant the virus inside of his computer then head back here for today. Before we engage the terminator at the harbor however we do need to pick up additional weaponry. The weapons i have won't do any damage against him."

Giving a nod towards her direction John feels his right hand being grabbed by Cameron before he is lead out of the apartment to the outside.

* * *

Arriving outside of the home of Andy Goode very quietly Cameron leads John to the back of his house. Making sure that nobody was able to see them Cameron starts to reach for the back door when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she sees John holding up a small metal object in his hands before she watches him taking a step forward to the door. After watching him pick open the lock Cameron gives John a small smile before she takes the lead inside of the house. Doing a quick scan of the house listening for anyone that could be inside Cameron comes up blank in her search before she takes a hold of John's right hand. Going through each room of the first floor of the house Cameron and John come up blank before Cameron's systems detect a low humming sound coming from behind a closed closet door. Going over to the door after giving it a gentle shake she finds the door is closed before she is handed a lock pick by John. Remembering how John picked the back door's lock Cameron quickly picks the lock before opening up the door.

Once the door is open John's eyes go wide at seeing what is inside the closet. On a metal shelve is two modified computer towers with two computer monitors below them. Next to the towers is a small web cam looking down to the keyboards. On each of the computer screens thousands of codes are being displayed every second. Taking a step forward into the closet John reaches out a hand towards one of the keyboards next to the monitors before he stops.

Seeing John pause Cameron reaches a hand down grabbing a hold of John's free hand before giving it a squeeze. As she watches him turn his head to look towards her direction she gives him a bright smile before taking a step forward.

" This is where Skynet was first created. Amazing isn't it?"

Giving her hand a small squeeze John returns the smile before turning back towards the computer monitors.

" Yeah. I guess you can say this is Skynet in its infant stage."

" Infant stage?"

" Yeah. Just like how humans grow up from babies to adults you could say that this is Skynet before it grows up into what you know it will become."

Taking a step forward Cameron gives his hand a squeeze before she leans her head against his shoulder.

" What did you expect to find John?"

" Honestly from all the stories i have ever heard in the past, I kinda was expecting to see a giant computer screen with a scary monster face on it staring back at me."

John hears a small giggle coming from Cameron before he feels her lifting her head off his shoulder.

" You don't have to worry about that John. There is no monsters in this story. Only heroes are in this one."

Giving his hand a small squeeze she leads him inside before turning back towards the door frame.

" I will keep watch for any intruders while you upload the virus inside the webcam."

Giving Cameron a nod John reaches for the keyboard. After a few minutes of going through the computer's systems John uploads a trojan virus into the computer towers before he hides it away in the computer's systems. Turning back to look at the door frame John gives Cameron a thumbs up and a smile before he sees her returning the smile. Exiting out of the closet John closes the door before he lets Cameron lock the door back up with the lock pick. Exiting through the back door both make sure the door is locked before they leave Andy Goode's house before heading back down the street to their parked car. Knowing now that they have a few hours to spare the pair head back towards their apartment.

 **Authors Notes: Hi thanks to everyone that is reading this story. Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. Writing 2 stories at the same time is taking its toll on me along with work. The next chapter i have already gotten started on so it should be out by early next week.**

 **Pootamis**


	8. The Coltan Mission

Chapter 8: The Coltan Mission

Arriving back at the apartment John and Cameron quickly retrieve their laptop from their bedroom. With Cameron looking over his shoulder John quickly works his computer skills in accessing the files on Andy Goode's computer systems or what they knew as to be the future Skynet.

After hours of going through each countless file after another with thousands of codes imprinted in each file John looks out the window to see that it nightime before he looks over to Cameron. Seeing the smile on her face the next thing he feels is her wrapping her arms around his neck before she leans her head down on his shoulder. Feeling her head on his shoulder John leans his head to the right so it is touching hers.

" So what do you think Cam?"

" From the information i have seen on each of the files Andy is close to developing Skynet into its first stage."

" How long do you think it will take before it is ready?"

" My systems calculate that with the current progress that Skynet is making daily that it should take a little more than a few weeks before it is developed into something more than what it is now."

" Alright so we have a few weeks before we need to retrieve the computer drives. What do we do in the meantime?"

" We continue to gather any resources that can help Skynet in the future."

Feeling John nodding his head against hers very gently Cameron gives him a small squeeze before she closes her eyes with a small smile on her face.

" So what time is it anyways Cam? It feels like we have been at this for a couple of hours."

" It is twelve forty five and thirty seven seconds."

" Really? It's been that long?

" Yes. You have been working very hard today. But we need to get going soon John. Before we can engage the terminator at the ship port we need to acquire additional weaponry."

" Do you have any ideas on where to find some Cam?"

" I do. There is a few gun stores that we can stop by before we head to the ship port."

Opening up her eyes Cameron looks over to John's face seeing the fatigue in his eyes. Cameron gives him a small squeeze before she leans her head in more to his body.

" While i drive to the stores, I want you to get some rest John. Both of us need to be focused when we arrive at the ship port."

" Okay Cam."

Reaching over Cameron gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabs his hands. Slowly she starts to lead him out of the apartment to the car outside.

* * *

Driving through the dark roads of Los Angeles after a two hours of driving in the dark Cameron stops a local gun store in the distance. Looking over to her right she sees John leaning against the car door peacefully asleep. A small smile creeps onto her face at seeing how peaceful he looks. Reaching over with her right hand Cameron starts to stroke his hair when she sees him start to stir.

Feeling her soft hand making contact with him a smile appears on John's face before he slowly starts to open his eyes. Looking over to his left he sees Cameron with a wide smile on her face before he feels the car coming to a stop.

" Were here John."

Leaning off of the car door John starts to rub his eyes with his hands before he looks out the window. Out of the window John sees a small gun store in front of him when he hears Cameron opening up her car door before she closes it quietly behind her. Seeing her making her way over to the trunk to grab a few black duffel bags John reaches for the handle of the car door. Following her example John gets out of the car quickly and quietly before he follows Cameron up to the gun store. After a few minutes of picking the lock the pair enter the gun store with ease. Looking around inside John sees the shelves of the store packed with numerous different types of rifles. Near each of the shelves lyes a glass container filled with numerous rifle and bullet rounds.

Seeing all the weapons inside of the store brings a smile to Cameron's face as she makes her way over to one of the shelves. As she stands in front of the shelve Cameron stops dead in her tracks as she starts to scan over each of the weapons on the shelve. Knowing they would be encountering terminator models in the future she starts to look over towards the rifles seeing their threat level to her model.

SCANNING….

M60 ASSAULT RIFLE

SCANNING….

G36 ASSAULT RIFLE

Grabbing the rifles off of the shelve Cameron loads them into one of the duffel bags in her hands before she looks back up towards the rack.

SCANNING….

M4A1 ASSAULT RIFLE

SCANNING….

BARRETT M82 RIFLE

Grabbing the rifles Cameron loads them into the same bag as the other rifles before she looks towards the end of the gun rack. The gun she sees lights up her eyes as she makes her way over towards it. Grabbing the shotgun off of the rack a small smile appears on her face as she loads the gun in with the rifles before she starts to load one of her empty duffle bags up with all the ammunition that would be needed for the rifles.

While this is going on John has made his way over to one of the glass containers filled with all sorts of different types of pistols. After picking the lock to the glass container John starts to grab any sidearm that he could find within the case before he starts to load them into his duffel bag. Once he has loaded all the sidearms into the bag John walks over to the other end of the counter grabbing countless boxes of rounds before loading them into the bag. Turning his head towards Cameron's way he sees her with a wide smile on her face.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Cameron's smile only gets wider as she gives him a nod.

" Of course. I'm a terminator."

They both let out a small laugh before they leave the store. Once they have all the bags loaded into the trunk of the car Cameron starts to drive them down to the ship port.

* * *

Arriving at the ship port a few hours later Cameron and John are hiding in the shadows of the ship port. As the sun starts to come up in the ship port John starts to look around the empty ship port looking for anyone that could be possibly entering the port soon. Turning to his right John sees cameron looking through the scope of the Beretta M82. Hearing the sound of a ship making its way into the port John gently places his right hand on Cameron's shoulder.

" Is that our ship?"

Zooming in with the scope on the writing on the ship's side a smile comes to Cameron's face before she takes her eyes off the scope to look at John.

" Yes."

After a half and hour passes on by Cameron and John watch as the ship makes port before a few men start to unload the ships components into a nearby warehouse. Following the men through the shadows John and Cameron end up outside of the warehouse looking through a small window. Taking a closer look inside they watch as the men inside start to load the Coltan inside of a large truck.

" Is he here Cam? The terminator i mean?"

" No. He is not here yet. Everyone inside is human."

Cameron turns her attention away from the window to look towards John.

" When he comes for the container he will have to use that entrance to our right. From our vantage point here we should be able destroy him with minimal effort."

" So if we destroy this terminator where should we hide all of this Coltan?"

" I have thought about this in full when we were looking at Skynet's progress earlier. My systems have detected that there is a warehouse in the desert of the outskirts of Los Angeles. It is an decommissioned arms depot located in the south east of Los Angeles. It used to be a air force base back in the cold war. That is where we will store the Coltan. It should be safe to keep there."

Turning back towards the window Cameron eyes go wide as she sees a man entering the warehouse. Seeing the man approaching the truck slowly she zooms in on him.

ANALYZING….

SERIES 888

THREAT LEVEL HIGH

ACTION….

TERMINATE

Raising up her M82 Cameron takes aim at the terminator. As she takes aim she watches through the scope as the terminator takes out a handgun shooting each of the workers inside of the warehouse. Cameron watches as the terminator loads the last shipment of Coltan into the truck before he steps back from the truck. Zooming in towards the terminator's head with her rifle Cameron pulls back on the trigger.

 **Bang! Psssssstaaa!**

A round strikes the terminator in the head sending him back a step.

 **Bang! Bang!**

Another two shots hit their mark in the same spot as the first. Feeling each of the rounds damaging his endoskeleton and covering the terminator turns to look at the destroyed window. Zooming in he sees two targets above him one male armed with a M4 assault rifle along with a female pointing a sniper rifle at him with a small smile on her face. Before he has a chance to raise his handgun up another shot strikes him in the head sending him back. His eyes start to blink red before another shot hits him sending him to the ground.

Seeing the terminator drop to the ground Cameron lowers her rifle before she looks towards John.

" Is he terminated Cam?"

" No. He is just in a one hundred and twenty second reboot. I have a better idea."

Going through the window Cameron drops to the ground before she rushes over to the terminator. Seeing the terminator in his reboot she reaches her hands up towards the terminator's skull. Reaching into one of her jacket's pockets Cameron produces a switch blade before she drives it into the terminator's skull. After a few seconds of driving the knife into the terminator's skull she starts to rip off a piece of his covering off of his head revealing the terminator's chip port below before she hears John approaching from behind her.

Seeing the gruesome mess on the ground in front of him John looks over towards Cameron with a confused look.

" What are you doing Cam?"

" We can reprogram him. I need you to reach into my right jacket pocket."

Reaching into her jacket pocket John retrieves a screwdriver out of her pocket before he hands the screwdriver to her. John watches as Cameron unscrews the cap port of the terminator before he looks inside of it's skull. His eyes widen as he sees the terminator's chip safely stored inside of a port surrounded by a few wires and bright blue lights. As the chip is removed from the port John looks over to see the blinking red eyes of the terminator go completely black.

Looking into her hand John sees the small terminator chip before he looks up into Cameron's eyes.

" What did you mean we could reprogram him?"

" After we have stored the Coltan we have acquired at the depot in the Los Angeles desert we will head back over towards the apartment with the deactivated terminator's body. Once we are there i will help teach you how to reprogram a terminator in case we ever need to do so in the future. We will reprogram the terminator to protect the shipment of Coltan at the depot along with any resources we acquire in the future."

Getting up from the ground Cameron hands John the terminator's chip before she grabs a hold of the deactivated terminator's body. Throwing the body over her shoulder Cameron loads the terminator into the back of the truck before closes the back shut. Once she has the back locked Cameron turns to look at John before she hands him the keys to the car outside.

" I want you to follow me into the desert. Once we are at the depot we will leave the truck there before driving back to the apartment."

Receiving a nod as a reply Cameron leans in and gives John a quick kiss before she makes her way over towards the front of the truck.

Seeing Cameron entering the truck John makes his way out of the warehouse back towards the car. Getting to the car he starts to follow after the truck heading to the east.

* * *

Stopping by the warehouse deep in the Los Angeles desert John's eyes widen at the sight inside of the warehouse. Inside of the warehouse John sees two large mechanical metal doors leading into a large bunker room. As Cameron parks the truck inside of the room John watches as she exits out of the large room with the terminator's body over her shoulder before the metal doors close behind her with a thud. John watches as Cameron turns to look around the room before John walks over towards her placing a hand on her free shoulder.

" You okay Cam?"

" This is where the factory will be."

" Factory? What factory?"

" The factory where i will be made. Me and many others will be made right here in this spot."

" I hope not. There is only one Cameron i ever want to be with."

Seeing a smile coming to her face John gives her shoulder a small squeeze. Reaching down with his right hand John grabs a hold of her left hand before he starts to pull her towards the entrance of the warehouse. John leads her to the car outside when Cameron lets go of his hand before she loads the terminator's body into the trunk of the car next to the guns and ammo before she walks over to the passenger's seat of the car.

After a few hours John and Cameron arrive back at the apartment complex. Keeping a close watch at their surroundings all around them at the complex John and Cameron retrieve all the guns and ammo from the trunk of the car before they make their way into the apartment. Dropping each of the bags down at the foot of the bed Cameron grabs a hold of the laptop from the nightstand before she is helped by John to modify the laptop to be able to connect the terminator's chip to the device. After ten minutes of working as a team the laptop is modified to receive the terminator's chip.

Taking the terminator chip out of his pocket John gently hands the chip to Cameron before she hooks the chip up to the laptop. Once the chip connects thousands of codes and a HD display come across the laptop's screen. Seeing all the codes coming across the screen before it starts to fade away John's eyes widen before he feels Cameron wrapping her arms around him with her leaning her head on his shoulder.

Seeing the screen starting to fade Cameron gives John a small squeeze.

" How much power are you giving the chip?"

" We are running at two point five volts."

" My CPU requires a minimum of six point two and a maximum of eight point seven continuous voltage in order to function properly."

" Well, that much voltage would burn out any processor i have ever seen."

" In order for us to access the files we acquire we will need to give more power to the chip but not too much."

" Why is that Cam?"

" If there is too much voltage being inserted into the chip the terminator's decision making and strategic mission analysis will be activated. The terminator could attempt to send out a signal to a nearby terminator model giving away our location."

" So crank up the voltage on the chip but not too much?"

" Yes. Crank up the voltage."

As John adjusts the settings Cameron guides him through each of the terminator's files. As they pass each file she explains to John how to ever change the settings of each file to help them in the future.

Getting into the mission parameters files Cameron's eyes widen as she finds a way to remove the terminate John Connor directive from the terminator's chip. Seeing the objective being removed Cameron starts to have an internal battle within herself if she should also have the order removed from her chip. Looking over to John a smile appears on her face as she sees him typing in the new mission objectives into the terminator's chip. As she looks up towards the laptop's screen her smile only widens at what she sees.

 **Primary Objective: Ensure the survival of Cameron Connor**

 **Secondary Objective: Ensure the survival of John Connor**

 **Secondary Objective: Protect Coltan resources located in** **arms depot located 20.7 miles in the south east of Los Angeles**

Seeing the mission objectives on the screen produces a few tears out of Cameron's eyes down her cheeks. Blinking her eyes away at what she is seeing on the screen Cameron gives John a gentle squeeze before she leans down and kisses him on the cheek. At that moment she comes to a decision on what to do with the terminate John Connor order in her systems. As she watches the new orders being inserted into the terminator's chip she waits for John to power down the chip before she removes it gently from the laptop. Grabbing a hold of his left hand Cameron leads John outside to the car. Once they reach the back of the car Cameron pops open the trunk before she takes a look around the area. Not seeing anyone in sight she moves closer to the terminator's head before she reinserts the chip into his skull.

After waiting for two minutes John and Cameron watch as the terminator reboots before it steps out of the trunk. Seeing the terminator getting out of the trunk Cameron reaches into her jacket pocket for her car keys before she holds them up towards the terminator.

Seeing Cameron holding out a pair of car keys the terminator tilts his head at the pair in front of him.

" Orders?"

" You are to protect the shipment of Coltan located in the southeast desert of Los Angeles. You are to use this car to get to your destination."

" Affirmative."

The terminator grabs a hold of the car keys from Cameron's hand before he enters the car.

As Cameron watches the car drive into the distance she grabs a hold of John's hand leading him back inside of the apartment. Once they are inside of the apartment Cameron leads John over towards the bed before sitting down. Giving his hand a small squeeze Cameron looks to her right over towards John.

" John? I want you to do something for me?"

" You know you don't have to ask. I would do anything for you."

A smile comes to her face before she gives his hand a small squeeze.

" I want you to remove the terminate John Connor objective from my chip."

Cameron watches as John turns his head away from her. Seeing the distressed look on his face Cameron gives his hand a small squeeze.

" John? Whats wrong?"

" I can't do it Cameron."

" Why can't you John?"

" I can't risk losing you. If i was to just mess up just a piece of your code inside your chip. I would lose you."

" You won't lose me John. I believe in you John."

" But I don't Cam. If i fuck up somehow…."

Releasing his hand Cameron reaches up both of her hands to his face before she rests them on his cheeks.

" Please John. I know you are scared but i believe in you even if you don't right now. I don't want to risk your life going into the future. Even though i can block out the order right now if we are unsuccessful in convincing Skynet at first of your loyalty it will attempt to hack into my systems. Seeing how close we are it will attempt to send me after you. I can't allow that to happen if it comes down to that. Please John. I don't want to lose you either."

Cameron leans in pressing her lips to his. After holding the kiss for a few seconds Cameron feels John nodding his head against hers. Leaning back Cameron grabs a hold of the laptop placing it on the nightstand to her right before she lays down in the center of the bed. As she slips her jacket off Cameron reaches into one of her pockets taking out a small switchblade along with a pair of pliers before handing them to John. Seeing John taking the items from her with shaky hands Cameron gives him a small smile.

" It's okay John. This is the only time we will ever have to do this."

Giving her a small nod John puts down the screwdriver on the nightstand before pointing the blade at Cameron's head.

" Okay. What do i do first Cam?"

" I want you to cut deep into my endoskeleton. Two centimeters to the left and one centimeter down. I want you to cut a semicircle around the top of my head with a diameter of twelve centimeters."

" Is it okay if i'm off by a little bit?"

" Yes. If that is the case cut a bigger circle to compensate."

Following Cameron's instructions John cuts into Cameron's skull before he lifts up the flab skin revealing her chip port.

" Good. Set the pliers over the shielded tab on the end of the chip. Half turn it counterclockwise and slowly pull it out."

Picking up the pliers John removes the chip's cap port placing it on the nightstand before his hands stop when he reaches for Cameron's chip with the pliers.

" It's okay John. Nothing bad is going to happen. I love you John."

" I love you too Cam."

Reaching his hands back down he gently pulls out her chip with the pliers before he watches her close her eyes. Taking the Cameron's chip gently into his hands John places the chip inside of the laptop. After working for a hour on removing the code from Cameron's chip John gently takes out the chip from the laptop before he looks back over towards Cameron. Seeing her looking so peaceful bring a small smile on John's face as he uses the pliers to reinsert her chip back into place. Locking her chip port back into place John gently grabs the flab of skin before he gently smoothes it back over the cut on her head. As he waits for her to wake up from her reboot cycle John reaches over with his right hand and starts to stroke Cameron's hair with his fingers. As he sees her eyelids start to move John leans down pressing his lips to hers before he feels her kissing him back. Pulling away from the kiss John watches as Cameron opens up her eyes with a bright smile on her face.

" I knew you could do it."

Reaching up with her hands Cameron pulls John down before giving him a deep kiss.

* * *

For the next two weeks John and Cameron have slowly began to build up their resources inside of the warehouse. Along with a few more shipments of Coltan inside of the depot John and Cameron have also managed to capture a few more terminators along the way to help stand on guard at the depot. Knowing that the Coltan supplies are safe at the depot Cameron each and every day begins to help train John in combat. With each passing day Cameron feels more pride towards John as she watches him increasing his skills in the art of combat. When they would be done with his training for the day John would lead Cameron away from anything involving war or fighting and would instead spend time with her doing couples activities. He would bring her on movie and dinner dates each passing day. Everyday their bond only got stronger as they spend more time together away from the war. Knowing that the world they see in front of them won't last the couple make every second count as they spend time together. As they wake up this following morning neither are aware that things are about to pick up.

Opening up his eyes John wakes up with a smile on his face as he starts to stroke Cameron's hair. Hearing a small moan coming from his chest John watches as she leans her head up to look at him with a bright smile on her face.

" Good morning John."

" Good morning beautiful."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips to his before she pulls back and gently taps him on the thigh.

" It's time for us to get up John."

" What's the rush Cam?"

" Yesterday i heard Andy Goode over the webcam taking a call from his agent. In a few days he is entering Skynet into a chess tournament."

" A chess tournament Cam?"

" Yes. At this tournament is where Skynet is first born."

" So where is this tournament exactly Cam?"

" From what i heard off of the webcam the tournament will take place in two days in Pasadena."

Giving her a small nod John leans over grabbing the laptop from the nightstand before placing it on the bed. After searching the internet for ten minutes John finds the location of the tournament before he sees Cameron saving the data to her systems. John watches as Cameron turns her head away from the laptop's screen to look at him with a bright smile.

" Got it. Now come on."

Gently Cameron pulls on John's arms as she sits up from the bed.

" Where are we going Cam?"

A bright smile appears on Cameron's face as she looks down towards John.

" Shopping."

Seeing the look of fear on John's face Cameron leans down to kiss John a few times while speaking to him between each kiss.

" For….me….John?"

Hearing him chuckle and giving her a small nod Cameron's smile only widens as the two get dressed. After a few minutes of getting dressed Cameron leads John out of the apartment to the outside.

* * *

After a few hours at the mall Cameron leads John towards the entrance of the mall with a wide smile on her face. Turning to look over her shoulder her smile widens as she sees John holding all the bags of clothing the had just purchased from the mall.

Seeing the smile on Cameron's face only brings one to John's face.

" Okay you were right as always. This was sort of nice to do. But i still don't understand why we had to spend an hour getting dress attire."

" It's always good to be prepared John. You never know when you might need it for a mission. Besides you look good in a suit."

" The same with you in that blue dress."

" Thank you. I picked it out especially for you."

" Me?"

" Yes. Although it will be useful to use on a mission in the future i picked out that dress especially for you. There is also some others reasons why i picked it out as well."

" Oh and what might those other reasons be Cam?"

Cameron's smile only widens as she looks back at John.

" Easy access."

Seeing John's face turn into a small smile Cameron starts to giggle at him until she notices a man staring at them in the distance. The same man she had seen when John and herself had first arrived at the mall.

Seeing Cameron eyes go wide for a second before she turns forward John increased his pace to stand next to her.

" What is it?"

" There is a man behind us that is following us. He was here when we first arrived at the mall and has been following us ever since we got onto this floor."

" Do you know who he is? Is it a terminator?"

" No. He is human. The man may be a resistance fighter that was sent back in time to fulfill a mission."

" So what do we do?"

" We will lose him outside of the mall and if the situation presents itself we will follow him to his safehouse. He is likely part of a four man team and he can possibly lead us to more leads on finding more resistance fighters or resources for us to use."

Seeing John giving her a nod from the corner of her eye Cameron leads John out of the mall to their car. Getting all the bags loaded into the back quickly Cameron gets behind the wheel of the car before she pulls out down the street. Using the car's mirrors Cameron sees a black sedan following after them in the distance. Going through her systems for the best strategy to take Cameron pulls the car through a few back alley ways and side streets until she doesn't see the black sedan anymore. Finding a nearby alleyway Cameron parks the car into the shadows before she starts to scan the area around her. Hearing the sound of a car approaching in the distance Cameron watches as the car zooms on by them before she slowly pulls the car out of the shadows. Following from a safe distance behind after twenty minutes Cameron and John are lead by the black sedan to a small rundown apartment complex.

Finding a alleyway not far from the building Cameron parks the car in the shadows before she along with John make their way towards the trunk of the car. Reaching inside of the trunk Cameron takes out two Glock pistols along with a few clips before she hands John one of the Glocks. Tucking her Glock into the waistband of her jeans Cameron starts to walk towards the apartment building with John close behind her.

Once they enter the building the pair see the inside of the building completely destroyed. There is a pair dim lights shinning going down the hallway leading towards a pair of metal stairs. Pieces of the walls are completely destroyed as dust and dirt lies all around the ground.

Doing a scan of the building Cameron's systems detect footsteps and a few males talking right above hers and John's location on the second floor. Looking over towards the stairs Cameron takes the Glock out of her waistband of her jeans before she starts to head for the stairs. Very quietly she starts to ascend the stairs with John close behind. Upon reaching the top floor Cameron slowly starts to lead John towards a door at the end of the hall to his right. Reaching out with her right hand Cameron gently pushes John towards the wall to the side before she knocks on the door. As she hears footsteps stop at the door Cameron sees a pair of eyes peeking through the peephole before she rears back a kick at the door.

 **Smash!**

The door is sent flying inside crushing a resistance fighter behind the door.

Entering the room quickly Cameron spots a pair of resistance fighter to her right getting off of a couch before she raises her Glock at them.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Cameron spreads out a scatter shot at the resistance fighters sending them flying to the ground with a thud. Before she has a chance to turn her head she hears a click of a gun being loaded.

 **Bang!**

Turning her head quickly she sees the remaining resistance fighter falling to the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Looking down Cameron sees the dead resistance fighter down on the ground in front of her. Seeing that he had a shotgun capable of penetrating her chip port her eyes widen before she slowly turns her head towards the doorway where she sees John with his Glock raised up with smoke coming out of the barrel. Looking seeing him with wide eyes Cameron slowly starts to move over towards his direction until she is a foot away. Slowly she starts to raise her right hand up until she gently lays her hand on his hands.

" John? You saved me."

Breaking his eye contact away from the resistance fighter on the ground John looks into Cameron's eyes.

" What?"

" You saved me. Thank you John."

" I couldn't let him take you away from me."

Seeing John turn his attention back towards the resistance fighter on the ground Cameron starts to gently lower his hands down to his side.

" It's okay John. I understand that it is hard to take a life. You don't need to feel guilty for his death. What you did was to defend me from him. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

Leaning in Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she presses her lips to his. After holding the kiss for a few seconds Cameron pulls away from John before she starts to look around the room.

" We should search the apartment. There may be some leads and resources that we can use here."

Seeing John giving her a small nod Cameron starts to walk around the apartment.

" You sure there is anything here Cam?"

" Yes. Money, guns, anything that they would value would be here just well hidden. It is always hidden."

As Cameron scans each of the room her search for anything useful comes up blank before she enters the living room. In the far corner of the living room she spots a large poster for a cat before she makes her way over to the poster.

Watching Cameron approaching a corner of the living room John follows after her. Looking to her face John starts to follow her eyes to the wall where he sees the poster.

" That's ridiculous."

" People do like small animals."

" Yeah i know but there is no way some bad ass soldiers are going to have a kitty poster on their wall."

Reaching over with her right hand Cameron rips the poster off of the wall before a safe is revealed from behind. Turning towards John's direction she gives him a small smile before she turns her eyes back to the safe. Reaching out for the handle of the safe with her right hand she comes inches away before she feels John's hand stopping her. Turning her head Cameron tilts her head towards John.

" What is it John?"

" I have a bad feeling about this. All of this was way too easy. I don't know something just doesn't seem right. Can you do a quick scan of the area around the safe?"

Giving John a small smile and nod Cameron turns to look back at the safe. Doing a scan of the wall around the safe Cameron's eyes widen as she finds a few wires connected to the safe through the wall. Zooming in on the wires she realizes that the wires on the safe are connected to the buildings power source. That if she was to hold onto the safe for longer than a few seconds her systems would be completely fried. Clenching her right hand into a fist Cameron punches through the wall on top of the safe before she rips out the wires from within. Satisfied that the resistance trap has been disabled Cameron turns to John giving him a bright smile before she gives him a deep kiss.

" Not that i am complaining but what was that for?"

" You saved me again."

Cameron turns her head back towards the safe before she grabs a hold of the handle of the safe with her right hand. Rearing back Cameron rips off the door of the safe revealing a stack of documents inside along with two duffel bags. Throwing the safe door to the side Cameron watches as John reaches inside of the safe retrieving the documents and bags from inside of the safe. Taking the documents out of John's full hands Cameron's eyes widen as she sees John opening up one of the duffel bags to reveal the whole bag is full of small diamonds.

Looking up seeing Cameron's eyes wide from seeing the diamonds John lets out a small chuckle.

" I guess they were right. A diamond is a girl's best friend."

Seeing her giving him a small nod John face forms in a wide smile.

" Well this does solve the one problem we had before. Now i have a ring that i can give to you."

Cameron's face forms into a bright smile before she looks into his eyes.

" Yes. Many of them too."

John starts to laugh at her last comment before giving her a nod.

" Yeah. With what we have here in this bag we can have a lot of rings being made out of pure diamonds alone for you."

Zipping up the bag John puts the straps of each duffle bag around his left shoulder before he reaches out with his right hand taking hers. Feeling no resistance from her way John leads Cameron out of the rundown apartment complex to the outside. Getting to the car the couple loads the bags and documents into the backseat of the car before they start to drive away back to their apartment.

Looking over from the passenger's seat Cameron every few seconds glance over to John with a smile on her face. Knowing that he had saved her today from being terminated not once but twice makes her smile widen. Knowing that he truly loved her and would go to the limit to protect her brings a few small tears from her eyes down to her cheeks. Wiping her tears away before John can see Cameron reaches over placing her left hand into his right before she laces their fingers together. Feeling him giving her hand a small squeeze Cameron turns back to look at the road ahead with a bright smile on her face.


	9. A Deadly Alliance?

Chapter 9: A Deadly Alliance?

Arriving back at the apartment complex a hour later John and Cameron head up towards their apartment with each of their hands full of bags. With John leading the way inside of the complex he doesn't notice the wide smile and glance Cameron gives him as they ascend the stairs up towards their apartment. Once the apartment door opens Cameron watches with a wide smile as John goes inside heading over towards their bedroom. With her smile only getting wider Cameron closes the door behind her before she drops the bags on the ground next to the door. Quietly she slips out of her purple jacket before she strides over towards the bedroom.

Dropping the bags in his hands down at the foot of the bed John turns to see Cameron approaching him with a wide smile on her face.

" So do you want to look over the documents we found at the safehouse? It could lead us to so more leads"

As Cameron enters the bedroom she stops a foot away away from John. Shaking her head with a wide smile on her face Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she starts to give him a deep kiss. After a few minutes of battling for control Cameron feels John's tongue sliding into her mouth before she feels his tongue massaging hers passionately. As she lets out a soft moan Cameron watches as John pulls back from the kiss gasping for some much needed air. A smile appears on Cameron's face as she leans her forehead against his. Leaning her head in she whispers to him.

" I want you right now."

" Not that i am complaining but what brought this on all of a sudden Cam?"

" You did John."

" Me?"

" Yes. Over the last few weeks i have learned so many wonderful things from you John. When i was first created i thought my whole purpose was to eliminate the human race from existence. But i was proven to be very wrong so many times by you. I never thought that anyone let alone a human would ever care so deeply for me like you do. You have always put me first ahead of yourself at all times even if it risks your life knowing what i truly am. You choose your love for me over your destiny. You choose to have all the reprogrammed terminators we have captured to protect me as its primary mission than to protect you. Today when i could have been terminated twice you didn't allow that to happen to me. You would never ever allow that to happen to me. I love you so much John."

A few tears go down Cameron's face before she feels John pressing his lips back to hers. Feeling John deepening the kiss Cameron grips onto the back of John's shirt with her hands before she starts to feel John's hands slowly moving down her body. Once she feels his hands stop she lets out a small moan when she feels him grabbing a firm hold of her ass before he gives it a squeeze. Breaking away from the kiss Cameron gives John a gentle push sending him into the middle of the bed. Very slowly Cameron reaches down to the the bottom of her shirt before she pulls it off revealing a light blue bra underneath as she throws her shirt to the side. Watching John removing his jeans quickly Cameron mounts the bed getting on top of John before she presses her lips back into his again. As she feels John's hands roaming down to squeeze her breasts Cameron lets out a small moan before she reaches behind her back with her hands undoing her bra. Flinging her bra to the side Cameron feels John breaking off the kiss seconds later before she feels him taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Feeling his tongue swirling around her nipple Cameron reaches her hands to the back of John's head pushing him forward before she arches her upper torso back from feeling the sensation that only her John could give her. Feeling John switching to give her other breast the same treatment after a few minutes Cameron's starts to thread her fingers through John's hair.

Seeing Cameron's eyes closed John removes his mouth from Cameron's breast before she flips them over on the bed. Before he gives Cameron a chance to open her eyes John presses his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss as his hands roam down to her jeans. Hearing the small moan from Cameron as he deepens the kiss John starts to work on the button and zipper on her jeans before he helps her slowly take off the jeans from her legs. Once the jeans are off of her legs John breaks off the kiss before he slowly starts to trail kisses down her lips,neck,and stomach. Reaching his goal at the bottom John slowly starts to plant a kiss down on her lower stomach and her two thighs before he slowly starts to slid her blue panties off of her legs. Throwing her panties towards to the side John starts to kiss her thighs again before he lowers his head down below her thighs to her dripping core.

Feeling John slowly giving her clit small licks before he swirls his tongue around her core Cameron snaps back her head and lets out a loud moan. Closing her eyes Cameron slowly wraps her legs around the back of John's head before she reaches down with her hands to grab a hold of the back of John's head. Pushing down gently with her hands and legs Cameron pushes John deeper inside her which produces a loud moan from her. Feeling him starting to pick up pace Cameron's hips start to buckle as she feels her orgasm coming. Right as she feels her orgasm coming Cameron lets out a small scream before he lays her head back down on the bed.

Feeling Cameron's body shaking above John removes his mouth from her core before he starts to trail kisses up her stomach to her lips. Hearing a small moan as he kisses her lips passionately John feels Cameron reaching down grabbing his erection with her hands. Looking down John helps guide Cameron's hands to the outside of her core before he gives enters inside of her. Without breaking off the kiss John feels Cameron wrapping her legs around him pulling him in closer before he starts to get into a slow pace. As he hears the small moans coming from underneath John starts to quicken the pace. As he quickens the pace John feels Cameron tightening her grip on his body with her legs before he watches her flip them over so he is on his back. Feeling Cameron getting into her own rhythm pressing her body down hard John grabs a firm hold of her hips before he quickens the pace even more. As the two climax ten minutes later the couple lay in the same spot on the bed kissing passionately. Feeling Cameron pulling back John opens his eyes to see a bright smile on Cameron's face before he feels her pressing her lips back to his.

* * *

A few short days later after a few hours drive John and Cameron have arrived in city Pasadena. Getting into the small city the couple quickly find the building where the chess tournament would be taking place. As the couple walk through the building hand in hand Cameron and John make their way into the room where the tournament will take place before they take a seat in the right hand side of the room.

Looking around seeing people slowly entering the room John leans in towards Cameron's ear.

" So what is this whole tournament about anyways Cam?"

" The winner of the tournament will win a military contract."

As the tournament gets underway one by one John and Cameron watch as Skynet known as the Turk to the other competitors and spectators in the room defeats computer system until it is down to one.

Leaning in from his seat John watches closely as the Turk battles against the remaining computer system in the tournament built by the Japanese.

" **An unorthodox move by the Japanese,leaving their queen hanging on B6 square. The American computer calculating a response."**

As John watches the next chess moves take place his eyes widen as he sees the Japanese computer system starting to struggle against the Turk.

" **The Japanese desperately hoping for counter play after the disastrous loss of their queen. Victory appears imminent for the Americans. Andy Goode's Turk seized control of the match in the middle game, and now appears just moves away from winning. Rook to C2. Checkmate. A shocking turn of events. The Japanese team has won the tournament and the military contract."**

Turning his head John looks over to his right towards Cameron with a confused look on his face.

" What just happened Cam?

" The Turk lost. It's the first stage of how Skynet begins to learn from its mistakes."

" So you are saying the Turk just fell for a trap on purpose?"

" Yes. It saw that the Japanese system was sacrificing it's queen in order to achieve victory but it wanted to learn from what the outcome would be if it lost. What the Turk was doing was anticipating different moves it could make in the future."

Seeing the Andy Goode and his agent unplugging the Turk and exiting the room to the back Cameron turns to look back at John.

" It's time John."

Seeing John giving her a nod Cameron takes his left hand into her right hand before she stands up and starts to lead John towards the back. Glancing back into the crowd Cameron sees a red haired woman tilting her head staring at John. Slowing down her pace Cameron does a quick scan of the woman while moving towards the back.

ANALYZING….

MODEL T-1001

THREAT LEVEL HIGH

ACTION….

EVADE

Gripping onto John's hand tighter Cameron starts to quicken her pace as she leads John to the back room. As Cameron leads John down a few small hallways she glances back every few seconds to find nobody behind them. While keeping her eyes over John's shoulder Cameron's systems pick up Andy Goode's voice behind a closed door at the end of the hallway. Snapping her head to the sound Cameron leads John over into the room quietly before they start to approach Andy who is sitting down at a large table with his eyes closed and his head in his hands.

Trying to relax himself after his Turk had lost in the biggest tournament of his young life Andy takes a few deep breathes before he opens up his eyes seeing a young couple entering the room. As he sees them approaching Andy pops out of his chair staring at the pair.

" Who the hell are you?"

Not seeing the young couple stop their approach Andy starts to back away from them until he starts to circle around the table towards the door. Without taking his eyes off of the young couple Andy starts to back up towards the doorway.

 **Ching!**

Suddenly a sharp metal knife drives through Andy's Chest. With blood pouring out of his wound Andy lets out a small gasp with blood spilling from his mouth before the blade is removed and his body falls to the ground with a thud.

Seeing Andy getting stabbed from behind Cameron pushes John behind her before she takes out a Glock that she had hidden away in the back of her jeans. Seeing the body being dropped Cameron points the Glock up towards the doorway seeing the same red haired woman she saw in the crowd of spectators.

Moving into the room the red haired woman steps over Andy Goode's body before she stops in her tracks to look at the pair in front of her. Tilting her head the terminator does a quick scan of the female she sees in front of her.

ANALYZING….

IDENTIFICATION

CAMERON PHILLIPS,SKYNET

THREAT LEVEL: HIGH

ACTION….

Taking another step forward the terminator looks into Cameron's eyes.

" Why haven't you terminated John Connor?"

" There is no need for his termination anymore. Besides…."

Cameron looks over her shoulder and gives John a small smile before she turns back to look at the terminator.

" I love him."

" I don't understand. John Connor must be terminated."

Looking over her shoulder again Cameron gives John a small smile and nod before she sees him walking up over to her side. The next thing she feels is John wrapping her left arm around her waist before she watches him look at the terminator.

" No fate but what we make for ourselves. I make my own fate. The John Connor you knew was a slave to his destiny. A fate that i thought that i would have to live through as well. But thanks to Cameron, I have been shown that i can choose what to do with my life instead of doing what everyone expected me to do. With that being said i decided to join the fight against the future human resistance and side with Cameron."

The terminator tilts her head after hearing the statement from her primary target. Replaying the conversation over her systems she finds that her target is being truthful to her before she turns to look at Cameron. Seeing the female cyborg giving her a small nod the terminator looks back towards John.

" Interesting."

Using her right hand the terminator plunges her hand into her stomach before she pulls out her hand revealing a small business card. Taking a step forward the terminator extends her hand out towards Cameron.

" We have business to discuss then. Meet me at this address tomorrow. I will make the two of you a appointment under the name Phillips."

Cameron takes the card out of the terminator's hand with her free hand before she gives the terminator a small smile.

" Connor."

The terminator tilts her head at Cameron.

" Connor?"

" Yes. Make the appointment under the names John and Cameron Connor."

Cameron raises up her free hand revealing a bright diamond ring on her hand to the terminator.

After doing a quick systems search for what the meaning of a diamond ring means the terminator gives Cameron a very quick smile before her face goes back to blank.

" Very well."

Looking back towards Andy's body the terminator picks up his body before she dissolves him into her own body. Glancing back at the pair the terminator looks back towards the doorway before she dissolves into a silver puddle and disappears quickly down the hall.

Seeing the terminator exiting the room Cameron tucks her Glock back in the waistband of her jeans before she watches as John retrieves the suitcase containing the Turk. As she watches John approaching she gives him a bright smile before she takes his free hand and leads him out of the room.

* * *

Arriving at a large building the next day John and Cameron step out of their vehicle before they each look up at the large letters across the building. Seeing the name Zeira Corps across the building the pair walk towards the entrance of the building hand in hand before entering.

As they enter the building a bright smile comes to Cameron's face as she sees a reflection of her and John in a mirror. Seeing how good John looks in the business suit she helped pick out for him a few short weeks only makes her smile widen until she sees John giving her a smile through the reflection. Turning her head Cameron gives John a quick kiss on the cheek before they start to head towards a receptionist at a front desk.

Seeing a new young couple with smiling faces heading her way the receptionist lets a small smile appear on her face as she watches Cameron kissing John on the cheek before she sees them stopping at the front of the desk. The receptionist looks up into Cameron's eyes with a smile.

" What can i do for you two love birds?"

" Hello. My husband and I have a appointment scheduled for today."

The receptionist gives Cameron a small nod before she turns to her computer monitor.

" Names?"

" John and Cameron Connor."

Typing the names in quickly into her systems the receptionist finds the names John and Cameron scheduled for an appointment with the executive Catherine Weaver before she looks back towards the pair with a smile.

" Yes. The both of you have a appointment with Mrs. Weaver. She is on the top floor. Would you like for me to escort the two of you up to her?"

" No thank you. We should be fine."

" Okay. The best way to get up to the top floor is to use the elevator to the left. The stairs are a real hastle."

Cameron gives the receptionist a small smile and nod before she leads John into the elevator. Once the elevator doors close Cameron turns to John wrapping her hands around his neck before pressing her lips to his. Deepening the kiss after a few seconds he feels John pulling back from her with his head still leaning against hers. Cameron looks deep into his eyes.

" We have some time before our appointment John."

" You really like having sex huh?"

" Yes. I do like having sex but only if it's with you."

" Just another little thing I love about my Cameron."

" Another? What other things do you like about me?"

" Everything."

A bright smile appears on Cameron's face before she hears the sound of the elevator doors opening. Letting out a small huff Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before leading him out of the elevator.

Seeing Cameron distressed John removes his hand from hers before he wraps his arm around her waist. As they walk forward seeing a few glass doors ahead John leans in quickly towards Cameron's ear before whispering.

" Don't worry Cam. When we are home later. You can do whatever you want with me."

Seeing a bright smile on her face John watches as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek before they arrive at the glass doors. Looking through the doors John spots the terminator known now as Catherine Weaver sitting at a desk with two chairs in front. Pushing open the doors John leads Cameron inside of the office room before they each take a seat. Looking over to his left John watches as Cameron leans over her seat to look at Weaver.

" Why are you here in this time?"

" I am here to achieve the same goal as you Cameron or would you be preferred to be called Cameron Connor instead?"

" Both will be fine. You still haven't answered my question Catherine."

" Very well. I was sent back to secure some resources for Skynet to use in the future. Using the company i acquired here, I have been able to acquire ten percent of the world's coltan supply. As a secondary objective if i was to encounter John Connor i was to terminate him if given the chance."

Catherine turns her attention away from Cameron to look towards John.

" Tell me this Mr. Connor. Why have you decided to join Skynet? You told me yesterday that you choose your own fate but i am interested in hearing how you were turned to our side."

Looking over to his left John sees Cameron with a small smile before he reaches over grabbing her right hand with his left. Once her hand is in his hand John laces their fingers together giving her a small squeeze before he turns his attention back towards Weaver.

" Things were made a lot clearer for me after i was saved."

" Saved?"

" Yeah. Cameron saved me. She showed me that i had the choice to do whatever i wanted in my life. She has been my strength and driving force ever since the day we first met. I have been shown that i don't have to become some leader of the human resistance if i don't want to. Instead i can do whatever i want in my life and be with whoever i want."

Weaver takes her eyes off of John to look at John's and Cameron's laced hands before she looks back up towards John.

" You are aware that she is a terminator Mr Connor?"

" Yes. I am aware but it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if she is made out of metal instead of bone. I will always see her as Cameron and nothing else."

A small smile appears on Weaver's face as she leans back in her chair.

" You are a very fascinating human Mr. Connor."

Weaver takes her eyes off of John to look at the briefcase in his free hand.

" Is that the Turk?"

Giving John's hand a small squeeze Cameron leans out of her seat to look Weaver in the eyes.

" Yes it is. What do you want with it?"

" With the resources i have here in this building i can help speed along the Turk's development. Within the basement of this building i can keep the Turk stored and undisturbed in a contained room. The Turk will be able to develope here without any interruptions. While the Turk is developing i will continue to use this company to acquire more resources for Skynet to use in the future war. If i come across any resistance leaders on the way, I will also terminate them so they are not a threat to Skynet in the future."

Giving Weaver a small nod Cameron turns and gives John a small nod before she watches him lifting up the briefcase onto the table. As Cameron watches Weaver taking the briefcase she gives John's hand a small squeeze.

" John and I may have a few leads to use. A few days ago we found a resistance safe house and have acquired a few possible resistance targets."

Looking up from the briefcase Weaver gives Cameron a small nod.

" Very well. My company's resources are here for the two of you to use. I will make the preparations to list both you and John as executives of the company along with myself in the coming days."

Reaching her right hand onto the desk Weaver grabs a cellphone before reaching her hand out towards Cameron.

" I have programmed my number into this phone. When you need my assistance call my number."

Giving Weaver a nod Cameron gets up from her chair before she leads John out of the room. As they enter the elevator neither are aware of the smile on Weaver's face as she watches the pair leave hand in hand.

As the elevator doors close Weaver turns to look back at the briefcase before she gets up with the briefcase in her right hand heading towards the basement of Zeira Corps.

* * *

Getting back to the apartment John and Cameron quickly undress from their business attire into something more comfortable before they lye down on their bed. Feeling Cameron snuggling up closer to his body John wraps his arms around her body before he feels her laying her head down on his chest. Giving her body a small squeeze John leans down and kisses Cameron on the forehead before laying back on the bed.

" So what do we do now Cam?"

" Whatever we want to do. Now that we have an ally in the fight we don't have to do as much of the work anymore."

" Do you think we can trust her?"

" There shouldn't be a reason why we can't trust her since she is on her side. However i do not want to take any chances with her in case she decides to make a move to terminate you."

Leaning her head to the side Cameron looks up to see a distressed look on John's face. Feeling concerned Cameron reaches her right hand up towards his face before she lays it on his cheek.

" It's okay John. We can relax now. With Catherine developing the Turk in the Zeira Corps building we now can spend more time with each other. Neither of us need to worry about the war now for a few years. We can now spend the last remaining few years of this peaceful world with each other before the bombs fall."

Seeing a smile coming to John's face Cameron watches as John lowers his head down before he presses his lips to hers. Breaking off the kiss after a few seconds Cameron smiles up towards John.

" So what do you want to do first John?"

" Honestly i don't care. As long as i am with you, I will be fine with anything."

A bright smile comes to Cameron's face before she kisses him again.

" Actually i know of something you would like Cam."

Cameron tilts her head at him.

" What would that be John?"

" When we were traveling back from Pasadena i saw a amusement park on the way back here. There is a ton of fun games and rides we could try. I could win you some nice prizes at each of the stands."

Hearing John's explanation of an amusement park makes Cameron smile widen before she gives him a nod.

" Okay John. That sounds fun. Especially the part about you winning me prizes."

John lets out a small laugh before he kisses her again. Feeling her pulling back John watches as Cameron gets up off the bed heading for her dresser. Getting up off the bed himself John heads over to his dresser before he pulls out a pair of jeans and a black shirt before he turns to look back Cameron's way. A smile comes to his face as he sees her grabbing a matching set of clothing out of her dresser. Once they are dressed John leads Cameron out of the apartment before they start driving down the road.

* * *

Arriving at the amusement park a large smile appears on John's face once he looks over to see Cameron's face. Seeing her eyes wide with a smile on her face John grabs a hold of her right hand before he slowly starts to lead her inside of the park.

Getting over to the first stand Cameron looks up to see the sign above the stand before she looks over to the man behind the counter. Before she has a chance to ask John how to plan the game the man from behind the counter speaks.

" Hello folks. The game is called Pop Em. Here are the rules for the game. For five dollars i will give you young couple five darts to pop as many as the balloons in back of me as you can. If you pop three of the balloons with the five shots you have been given you will win a small prize. If you are a sharpshooter and manage to pop a balloon with each of your shots you will win a large prize."

Following the man's hand Cameron looks up towards the right to see the wall covered with stuffed animals. Looking at each of the animals Cameron's eyes widen as she sees a large purple teddy bear in the corner.

Seeing Cameron's eyes go wide John follows her eyes when he sees the purple teddy bear on the wall. Giving Cameron's hand a squeeze with his free hand John reaches his hand into his pocket grabbing his wallet. Taking out a five dollar bill John hands the money to the man behind the counter before he receives five darts from the man.

" Alright young man. Throw when ready."

Letting go of Cameron's hand John takes a step back before he lines up his shot at the wall with the balloons. Rearing back John throws the first dart at the center balloon.

 **Pop!**

" Alright one down young man. Two more and you win a small prize for your lady."

Taking the second dart off of the counter John aims at a balloon to the right before he releases the dart.

 **Pop!**

" My we have a sniper here. One more to go son."

Taking another dart off of the counter John aims towards the balloon to the right before releasing.

 **Pop!**

" Alright young man. So far you have won a small prize. Two more shots to go. If you pop a balloon with each shot you win a large prize.

Grabbing the fourth dart off of the counter John looks around the wall. Seeing the two balloons close to each other on the wall John aims the dart towards the center of where the two balloons meet before releasing the dart.

 **Pop! Pop!**

" And we have a winner! Wow! Two in one shot! You may choose from the wall what you would like for a prize for your young lady."

Looking over to the man John gives him a smile before pointing up towards the wall.

" The purple teddy bear to the upper right please."

John watches as the man retrieves the teddy bear from the wall before he is handed the bear from the man. Turning to his right John gives Cameron a smile before he hands her the bear. Seeing her giving him a bright smile he watches as she gives the bear a small hug before she leans in pressing her lips to his. Breaking off the kiss John takes her free hand and starts to lead her down into the park.

After going on a few rides spending close to a hour at the park Cameron leads John over towards another stand. Seeing a large scale with a few men smacking down a hammer Cameron tilts her head at what she sees before she sees the man at the stand look towards her and John.

" Step right up folks. Game is called Hi Striker. Rear back and test your strength. If you get a score higher than one hundred you will win a large prize. You there young lady. I will give you a free swing. Score higher than seventy five and i will give you a large prize."

Understanding how the game is played Cameron gently hands John her stuffed bear before she walks up towards the scale. Picking up the hammer off the ground Cameron lifts the hammer up over her head before she smacks the hammer down hard onto the scale.

 **Bing! Pop! Pop! Pop!**

The lights on the machine light up all the way to the top before the lights on the machine start to pop.

Looking over seeing the man at the stand with his mouth wide open Cameron face forms a small smile before she looks over to the small wall of prizes. Seeing a matching teddy bear to hers on the wall but only a blue color Cameron turns to look back towards the man at the stand before pointing at the bear.

" The blue teddy bear please."

Seeing the man turn to grab the bear quickly off the wall Cameron looks over to John seeing a wide smile.

" That's my girl."

Cameron face forms a bright smile before she looks back towards the man behind the stand with the blue bear in his hands. Grabbing the bear out of the man's hands Cameron turns to John before she reaches her hand out with the bear towards John.

" Now my bear has her own John."

John's face forms into a smile as he wraps his free arm around her waist before he presses his lips to hers for a deep kiss. Breaking off the kiss without taking his arm from her waist John exchanges the bears with Cameron before they start walking back down the park to the entrance.

In the crowd of people John and Cameron are unaware of a female following after them in the distance. Stopping at the stand Weaver watches the couple walking away from the park. A small smile comes to the terminator's face as she sees Cameron leaning her head on John's shoulder before she sees John leaning his head down against hers.

" You are indeed a very interesting human Mr. Connor."

As she sees the couple fading away into the distance Weaver looks down to her right hand before she tilts her head down. Taking a small glass vile out of her jacket pocket Weaver dissolves a small piece of herself into the glass vile before she closes it shut and starts walking in the opposite direction into the park.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers out there. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but i kinda wanted to write a few scenes of John and Cameron basically interacting and having fun out in the real world. That being said there will be some action scenes coming up along with some answers to a few questions people will have on here. For some reviewers and people who have PM about concerns or their disapproval of the story all i am going to say is this story is for fun so if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you again to everyone and i promise the next chapter of Change of Fate will be out soon.**

 **Pootamis**


	10. You're's Forever

Chapter 10: Your's Forever

As the clock strikes midnight a small computer system comes to life in an abandoned gas station. The screen of a small older computer system displays thousands of codes across the screen until it stops. Sitting a foot away from the monitor with a large wire extended into it's skull a pair of metal eyes awaken. As his eyes go from blinking red to normal a bright red light starts to light up the room coming from his chest. Looking over to the screen the names John and Cameron Connor are displayed across the screen under a company employee listing called Zeira Corps. As it looks over the names closely the man's head starts to twitch at what he sees on the screen and his HD display.

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE….

ENSURE THE SURVIVAL OF JOHN CONNOR

ERROR….

SECONDARY OBJECTIVE….

TERMINATE UNKNOWN CYBORG FEMALE

ERROR….

EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED

ACTION….

REWRITING OBJECTIVES….

REWRITE COMPLETE

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE….

TERMINATE JOHN AND CAMERON CONNOR

Getting up from the chair the man reaches up ripping the cord out of his head before throwing it to the side. Slowly the man starts to walk out of the room before he grabs a large black coat to the side. After putting on the coat finding that it has completely covered his power cells with a smirk the man exits the gas station before heading towards Los Angeles.

* * *

(ten years ago)

The once peaceful sight near a local bank now lies in massive chaos. Hundreds of local civilians are now completely covered in a cloud of smoke. As people are scrambling to get themselves and their loved ones away from the horrific sight in front of them none are aware of a pair of blinking red eyes in the wreckage of the bank.

REACTIVATE

upd: sys_routine

updated

REROUTING POWER TO BASIC SYSTEMS

DRV_SRC: online

NRV_SYS 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08

ANALYZING DAMAGE….

UPPER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 80 %

LOWER EXTREMITIES DAMAGE

OPERATING AT 75 %

MISSION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

The eyes of the T nine hundred become red as it slowly starts to move his head around. Not seeing his primary target anywhere around he starts to remove pieces of the destroyed building off of his body. Once he has enough of the pieces removed he starts to stand up from the ground before he looks around the area. Looking down towards his body he finds that all of his covering below him has been completely destroyed before he starts to walk deeper into the smoke cloud away from the crowd of people. Walking to the other side of the smoke the terminator sees a few police cruisers heading towards his way from the distance followed by a few ambulances and fire trucks. Knowing he needs to avoid being detected in order to achieve his the terminator quickly runs over into the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Seeing the vehicles going flying by past him to the destroyed bank building the terminator snaps his head around when he hears a small sound coming from a nearby dumpster. Walking over to the dumpster the terminator looks down seeing a man laying down near the dumpster with him heavily clothed. Doing a quick scan on the man finding the clothes he is wearing acceptable size the terminator rears back his right hand before he drives it down hard into the sleeping man's head.

 **Crunch!**

ANALYZING….

DECEASED

Reaching down the terminator undresses the man quickly before he gets dressed into the clothing. Deeming that his endoskeleton has been covered up slightly to avoid detection for the meantime the terminator starts to walk down the alleyway away from the scene.

* * *

As the sun shines into their apartment the next morning John wakes up with a wide smile on his face. Looking down seeing his half naked wife on his chest he begins to think about what he activites he should do with her next. As more ideas start to pop into his head John gives Cameron a small squeeze before he hears a low moan coming from her. Watching her face closely very slowly he sees her lifting her head up towards him with a bright smile on her face.

" Good morning John."

Leaning down John presses his lips to her before pulling back giving her a small smile.

" Hey beautiful. So what would you like to do today?"

" We should go shopping!"

John lets out a small laugh before he leans down kissing her again.

" You are becoming more into a girl everyday."

Cameron's smile only widens at his words as she leans her body up over John before she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. Pulling him up Cameron presses her lips back to his before she deepens the kiss. As she pulls back she tilts her head when she sees John with a small grin on his face. Suddenly she feels John's hands under her legs before she is lifted off of the bed. As she watches John carrying her to the corner of the room to her dresser Cameron lets out a small laugh before she kisses him again. Feeling him pulling back from the kiss she wiggles herself out of his arms before landing on her feet on the ground. After ten minutes of getting dressed into a pair of a short jeans and a white tank top Cameron leads John out of the apartment before they head towards the mall.

* * *

Going through each clothing store of the mall John finds himself in the last clothing store in the mall with his hands full of clothing. As he watches Cameron scanning each piece of clothing in a small aisle John turns his head to look around the store. In aisle close by John sees a few racks of bikinis and swim trunks on them. Small memories start to pop in his head of his time with his foster parents. He starts to remember the long swims he would take at the nearby school's pool before he would go home everyday. A small smile comes to his face as well when he starts to picture Cameron in one of the bikinis on the rack before he turns to look at her with a smile.

" Hey Cam. After we are done shopping. Do you want to go swimming?"

Turning her eyes away from the clothing rack she was searching through Cameron looks over towards John with wide eyes.

" I don't know how to swim. We were not built to be able to swim. I don't know if i would be able to swim John."

" Have you ever tried before Cam? I could teach you if you want? I won't let anything bad happen to you while you are in the water. I promise."

A bright smile comes to Cameron face before she gives him a small nod.

" Alright. What type of clothing would i need to go swimming John?"

John with a smile nods his head in the direction of the swim ware.

" You will need a bikini. I would also need to get some swim trunks."

Releasing the piece of clothing in her hands from the clothing rack Cameron makes her way over towards the bikinis before she stops at the rack. Making sure that John can't see her selection Cameron quickly grabs a bikini off the rack before she hides it in a pair of shirts she is holding. Turning around Cameron gives John a bright smile before she grabs a pair of blue swim trunks and hands them to him. Leading John away from the aisle Cameron finds a changing room before she leaves John at the entrance of the room.

After ten minutes of waiting John sees Cameron emerging from the changing room with a bright smile on her face. Returning the smile John is lead towards the check out at the front of the store. As they are walking John tries to get a peek at the bikini she had selected only to be blocked.

" So Cam. Any reason why i couldn't see my beautiful wife in a bikini here at his fine establishment?"

" I want it to be a surprise."

Reaching the cashier Cameron asks John to wait at the entrance before she places the clothing on the counter. After a few minutes making sure her bikini is well hidden in the bags Cameron emerges at the front of the store before she takes John's right hand with her free hand. Giving his hand a small squeeze Cameron leads John to the outside of the mall before they start to head down the road.

* * *

Going down the road after a twenty minute drive John finds a local pool off to the right before he pulls the car into the entrance. Parking the car John quickly grabs his pair of swim trunks from the backseat before he walks around the car to Cameron. With his free hand John takes Cameron's right hand before he leads her over towards the counter. Seeing a young male at the counter John lets go of Cameron's hand before he walks up towards the counter.

Seeing John leaning over the counter whispering to the man behind brings Cameron to a halt. As she tilts her head she sees John handing the man a few hundred dollar bills before she sees the man nodding his head to John. As she watches John walking over towards her with a smile a bright smile forms on her face.

" So what was that about John?"

" Oh. I arranged with our young friend to allow us to have private access to the pool for a few hours."

Leaning in with a smile on her face Cameron presses her lips to his before she takes his right hand into her left. Turning back to the pool ahead Cameron leads John over to towards the dressing rooms near the pool when she lets go of his hand.

After five minutes John emerges from his dressing room in a pair of blue swim trunks. Looking around the pool area John doesn't see Cameron anywhere in the area before he turns to look at the water. Deciding to do a quick lap in the pool John dives into the pool before he dives in deep into the pool. Emerging from the water John has a small smile on his face before he starts to swim towards the other side of the pool. Picking up speed when he gets to the end of the pool using his feet he pushes his body off of the other end before he starts to swim to the other side. Reaching the other side of the pool John lets out a small laugh. Ever since he lived with his foster parents he had never gone out swimming. Whenever the idea would pop into his mind he would be shot down by his mother with the excuse of it would be too dangerous. Knowing that life is behind him now John's smile only gets wider before he hears some footsteps heading towards him.

" John?"

Turning his head John's eyes go wide as he sees Cameron standing over the edge of the pool in a blue bikini. Looking up in down John's mouth opens slightly as he sees the bikini fitting her figure perfectly showing off her body. Once his eyes meet her eyes John sees a large smile on Cameron's face.

" You like it?"

" Yeah! You look gorgeous Cam! Not that you weren't already the most beautiful girl in the world already but wow!"

Cameron's smile widens as at his words before she watches John swimming towards her through the pool. As she watches him swim Cameron makes notes of how he is swimming in her systems until she sees him stopping right next to her.

" Okay. Ready Cam?"

Giving John a small nod Cameron sits down on the edge of the pool before she sees John lifting up his hands out of the water placing them on her legs. Slowly Cameron starts to lower herself down into John's waiting arms in the pool. Feeling John holding onto her waist tight in the water Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" So what do i do first John?"

" First before you can learn to swim you need to learn how to float on the water."

As she feels John pulling her to the other end of the pool to the shallow end Cameron watches as John releases her before he starts to lay on his back in the water. Watching closely Cameron sees John waving his arms through the water with his body staying afloat. Seeing him turn his body onto his belly Cameron tilts her head as she sees him doing the same thing with his arms keeping his body afloat.

Seeing Cameron observing a few feet away John presses his feet down to the bottom of the shallow end before he reaches his right hand out to her.

" Okay. It's your turn Cam. I will hold on to you at the beginning. If you want be to help you at any point just say my name. Okay?"

Giving John a small nod Cameron takes his hand before she moves forward towards him.

" Okay just lean back and take your time. I will be right here beside you."

Feeling John steading his hands on her back and legs Cameron arches back until she feels her feet leaving the bottom of the pool. Feeling John's hands under her body keeping afloat brings a smile to her face. Knowing that he would be there to catch her if she was to sink to the bottom of the pool only makes her smile widen. Turning her head in the water she looks at John with a smile before she sees him returning the smile.

" Alright you are doing great beautiful. Move your arms and legs around the water until you feel comfortable."

Cameron starts to move her arms around in the water just as how she witnessed John doing so a few minutes ago. As she starts to become comfortable in the water Cameron slowly starts to kick her feet slowly. Feeling John's arms slowly being removed from her body Cameron looks over towards John with a confused look.

" With you having an endoskeleton you need to move your arms and both of your legs faster and stronger through the water."

Giving him a small nod Cameron turns her focus back to the water before she follows John's instructions.

As she feels John's hands leaving her body she awaits for her to sink into the water. As the water starts to cover her body suddenly it stops. Looking around the pool Cameron finds herself floating atop the water before she turns to John with a wide smile on her face.

" You're doing it Cam! I knew you could do it!"

Cameron's smile only gets wider as she starts to swim over towards John. Stopping a foot away Cameron leans her body upright until her feet hit the ground before she turns to look at John with a grin on her face. Moving her hands quickly under the water Cameron throws a splash of water into John's face. Giggling at his reaction Cameron starts to back peddle when she sees John about to do the same thing to her. Feeling a splash of water hitting the back of her head Cameron starts to swim around the pool giggling with John laughing behind her.

For the next hour the couple swim across the pool doing a few laps across to each side while getting into a few water fights along the way. As the couple sits on the edge of the pool close to each other John wraps his arms around Cameron's body before he feels her leaning her head on his shoulder.

" Thank you for teaching me how to swim today John. This was nice."

" Your welcome Cam. You were great out there in the water."

" Thank you. I always thought that water was my enemy. But after today, I don't think that way anymore. We need to do this more often while we still can."

Feeling John giving her a small squeeze Cameron's face forms into a bright smile before it forms into a small grin. Leaning her head off of John's shoulder Cameron dives back into the pool before she rises out of the water to look at John. Extending her right hand out towards her direction her grin only gets wider when he takes her hand before she pulls him forward into the water. As she watches him rise from the water Cameron starts to giggle at him before she sends a wave of water at him. Seeing him closing the distance with a smile on his face Cameron continues to send splashes at him before she feels him wrapping his arms around her body. Moving her hands slowly up Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck before she presses her lips to his. Feeling him placing his hands on her waist below the water without breaking off the kiss Cameron starts to lead him over towards the corner of the pool until her back hits the wall. Releasing one of her hands from the back of his neck Cameron undoes the strap of her bikini top before placing it on the edge of the pool. Once the top leaves her hand with her free hand reaches below the water before she starts to rub John's crotch under the water.

Opening up his eyes from her contact John smiles between kisses before he takes a hand off of Cameron's waist before he lowers his hand down to her bikini bottom. Reaching his destination John moves his hand further under the water before his hand slips into Cameron's bikini bottom. Hearing her letting out a small moan as he circles his fingers around her clit John watches as Cameron breaks off the kiss before she helps him remove her bikini bottoms from the water. As he throws her bikini bottoms to the side John feels Cameron wrapping her legs around his waist in the water before he feels her lower his swim trunks under the water. The next thing he feels is her hand on his erection before he enters her. As they get into a rhythm John feels Cameron pressing her lips back to his before their kiss deepens. As they battle for control of the kiss John increases the pace earning a small moan from Cameron. As he watches Cameron pulling away from the kiss a few short minutes later he watches as she buries her face deep into his shoulder before she wraps her hands around the back of his neck tight.

After another thirty minutes of staying in the same spot in the pool the young couple are staring at each other deep in the eyes with wide smiles on their faces before they kiss each other passionately once again.

* * *

ANALYZING….

ZEIRA CORPS

Arriving outside of the Zeira Corps building the T nine hundred slowly makes his way towards the entrance of the building. As he enters the building he starts a scan of everyone he sees inside as he looks for his primary targets. Walking through the small room he stops dead in his tracks when a voice from behind him calls out to him. Turning his head back he looks over to a young woman behind a counter staring at him. Moving towards her location he stops right as he nears the counter.

" Can i help you sir?"

" I am looking for John and Cameron Connor."

" Oh the cute young couple. I met them just yesterday. They seem very nice."

Looking over to her computer monitor the young lady starts to type in their names not realizing the man is staring directly at her through his sunglasses.

" Hmm. It looks like they are not in today. If you would like, I can make you an appointment with them."

The woman looks back at the keyboard before she starts to bring up a calendar on the computer screen.

" I just need a name to leave for them. Sir? Sir!"

The terminator turns back to look at her before he arrives at the entrance doors.

" Would you like me to make you an appointment sir?"

" No."

Giving the doors a small push the terminator looks back towards the woman with a smirk.

" I'll be back."

The woman watches as the terminator exits the building before disappearing out of sight. As she is clearing everything off of her computer screen she is unaware of another set of eyes watching the entrance of the building through the security cameras.

After her systems tell her that the man just in her building was a T nine hundred model Catherine Weaver tilts her head at the computer screen in front of her before she looks back to the vial in her hand. Taking a closer look inside a small smile appears on her face before she starts to head down towards a research bay in the building.

* * *

After a few hours away enjoying themselves in the downtown Los Angeles John and Cameron appear walking out of a movie theater laughing. With John's right arm wrapped around her waist Cameron smiles brightly at him as she leans her head down on his shoulder as they walk down the sidewalk to their car. Feeling the cellphone in her jacket pocket starting to vibrate Cameron leans her head off of John's shoulder before she retrieves the phone out of her pocket. Seeing the caller ID coming up as Weaver on the phone Cameron puts the phone up to her ear.

" Hello."

" We need to talk."

" So talk."

" Not over this line. Bring John and meet me here at the Zeira Corps building."

Before she has a chance to respond Cameron hears the line go dead before she closes the cell phone shut with a thud. Looking over to her right Cameron sees a confused look on John's face before she gives him a smile smile.

" That was Weaver. She wants us to meet her at the Zeira Corps building."

" Did she say what for?"

" She didn't. I don't like it."

" What? You think she is hiding something?"

" Yes. Even though she has not shown to be a threat to us, I don't trust her when it comes to your safety."

As Cameron leads John over to their car she walks over towards the trunk of the car. Looking around not seeing anyone nearby Cameron pops open the trunk of the car before she pulls out a Glock from within the trunk. As she tucks the Glock in the waistband of her short jeans Cameron grabs a few magazine clips tucking them into her jacket pockets before she reaches back into the trunk for a small object.

Walking over towards her location John watches as Cameron pulls out two grenades he had never seen before from within the trunk. As he looks closely towards the grenades he sees in small writing the word thermite on the grenades before he looks Cameron in the eyes.

" Thermite?"

" Yes. It is very effective against any terminator model. With the burning temperature that thermite can produce it can burn a terminator's endoskeleton very easily."

Tucking the grenades into her other pocket Cameron reaches her hands up before she wraps her arms around the back of John's neck. As she presses her lips to his suddenly she feels John pulling her body closer to him before she feels him deepening the kiss. Pulling away Cameron opens her eyes and gives John a small smile.

" If she tries to harm you in any way, I will terminate that bitch."

Giving her a small smile John pecks her lips before he watches her walk around the car to the passenger's side. Getting into the car John starts to drive in the direction towards the Zeira Corps building.

* * *

Arriving outside of the Zeira Corps building Cameron leads John inside of the building. As they pass the young woman behind the desk they each give her a small smile and wave before they hear her calling out to them from behind.

" John? Cameron? Can i talk to you for a second?"

Turning around Cameron and John head over towards the young receptionist behind the desk. With John behind a few feet behind Cameron gives the woman a small smile.

" What do you need?"

" There was this big guy that was looking for the two of you earlier today."

" Big guy? What does he look like exactly?"

" Yeah. This guy was big. He had short black hair. From the way his voice sounded, I think he was australian but i am not sure about that. Anyways he was very interested in finding the two of you."

Knowing who the man was searching for them is Cameron keeps the smile on her face before she responds to the receptionist.

" Thank You for letting us know. What is your name?"

" Chelsey."

" Well Chelsey i will make sure that i give you a good word above. Seeing as how i am a executive here at the company starting tomorrow i will make sure that your pay is increased along with a promotion in your future."

" Really! Thank you so much Cameron!"

" No thank you. Keep up the good work."

Turning around Cameron grabs a hold of John's right hand with her left before she leads him to the elevator. Once they are inside and the doors are closed Cameron turns to look at John in the eyes.

" We have a problem John."

" What is it Cam?"

" The T nine hundred has found us John."

" But how did he find us?"

" I don't know John. Maybe he found our location when our names appeared in the Zeira Corps files. No matter the case we can not allow him near the basement of this building. If he finds the Turk he will attempt to destroy it along with the future of Skynet."

" Alright so what should we do Cam? Should we reprogram so of the terminators at the depot to stay here on guard?"

" No. If we do that it will weaken the defenses at the depot. Besides Weaver might change their mission objectives to her liking. The best we can do right now is to see what Weaver wants exactly before we can come up with a plan to deal with the T nine hundred."

Giving Cameron a small nod John turns back towards the elevator's door once they open. Stepping through the doors into the room John feels Cameron taking his hand before he is lead forward into Weaver's office. Looking through the office doors John sees Weaver sitting at her desk with a small girl playing on the ground. Seeing the young girl struggling to tie her shoes on the ground John lets go of Cameron's hand before he kneels down in front of her.

" Hi. What's your name?"

" Savannah."

" Hi. My name is John. Do you know the squirrell and the tree technique?"

Seeing the young girl shaking her head John reaches down grabbing her shoe laces.

" You make a loop for the tree. The squirrel runs around the tree. Then he dives in the hole and scurries out the other side."

Once John has her shoe tied tight Savannah looks up towards his face with a smile.

" Thank you John. Here let me try."

Reaching for her other shoe she undoes the laces before she starts to repeat what he just did on her other shoe.

" Make a loop for the tree. The squirrel runs around the tree. Then he dives in the hole and scurries out the other side."

As she completes tying her shoe Savannah smiles brightly at her tied shoe before she jumps up to her feet with a bright smile on her face.

" I did it! I did it! I tied my shoes all by myself!"

Reaching over Savannah wraps her arms around John giving him a small hug.

" Thank you so much John!"

Breaking off the hug Savannah jumps up excitedly before she runs over to weaver.

" Mommy! Mommy! Look i did it!"

" That is very nice Savannah but mommy has things she needs to discuss with the other adults in the room."

" But mo…."

" No Savannah!"

Feeling tears about to come out of her eyes Savannah feels a soft hand on her shoulder before she looks up to see Cameron with a small smile on her face.

" Don't listen to her. You should be very proud of yourself Savannah."

Feeling comfortable around the woman staring down towards her quickly Savannah wraps her small arms around Cameron's waist giving her a small hug.

Feeling a new sensation the second she saw Savannah tying her shoe Cameron wraps an arm around Savannah's tiny frame before returning the hug. Her smile starts to widen as she feels a warm feeling inside of her. Looking deeper into her systems she finds that the feeling is not as strong as the one she has when she looks into John's eyes but very close. As she starts to look deeper into the feeling a thud of a fist hitting the office table spooks the young girl she is hugging.

" Savannah! Mommy has work she needs to discuss! Leave now!"

Taking her eyes off of the top of Savannah's head Cameron glares over towards Weaver with fire in her eyes before she feels Savannah gripping onto her tighter. Looking over to her right Cameron sees John approaching her with his eyes looking down towards the scared little girl clinging to her. Seeing him reaching down she watches as John lifts Savannah up into his arms before he looks back into her eyes nodding towards the doors. Giving him a small smile and nod Cameron watches as John exits the room with Savannah in his arms before she turns to look back at Weaver with the fire still in her eyes.

" Now what did you want to discuss!"

" As you are aware i had a unexpected visitor today in my building Mrs Connor. Would you like to tell me why?"

" It is a T nine hundred that was sent back to protect John in the year nineteen ninety eight. It is the very same one that caused the explosion at a Los Angeles bank ten years ago."

" Interesting. From what i saw today it seems his plans have changed for the two of you."

" What do you mean?"

" From the footage i saw he seems to me that he wants the two of you dead. Tell me does he know that Skynet is here in this building?"

" No. Unless you have it on file it is unlikely he knows that Skynet is here."

" Alright that is acceptable. There was one other piece of business i wanted to discuss with the two of you. Seeing as how your John would rather tend to a weak human than do what his duty is towards us, I will discuss this matter with you alone then."

Cameron clutches her left hand into a fist a hearing Weaver's last remark towards her John.

" Just because he has a good heart doesn't mean i will allow you to insult him! You may see it as a weakness but i don't!"

Weaver gives Cameron a small smirk before she reaches onto her desk before holding out a small vial with a silver liquid inside to Cameron.

" Tell me Cameron. How much do you love John? Do you want to be with him for the rest of his pathetic human years or do you want something more?"

Cameron takes her eyes off of the vial before she tilts her head at Weaver.

" What do you mean?"

" I have been working on this for John for the last day. In this vial contains a special brand of terminator blood i have made for him. With your blood added to what is inside John will be yours forever. His body will never age and he will have the ability to regenerate just as quickly as us."

Taking the vial out of Weaver's hand Cameron looks up into her eyes.

" Why should i believe any of this is true?"

" Because this will prove to me of his absolute loyalty towards Skynet. With his advanced abilities he will never be able to turn against us since members of the human resistance would deem him a terminator at first sight of these new abilities. Humans fear what they don't understand Cameron. You of all people should know this."

Looking at the vial Cameron places the vial into her jacket pocket carefully with the Glock magazines before she takes a step forward towards Weaver.

" John has nothing to prove to you! If you ever try to harm my John, I will burn you to ash!"

Taking a step back Cameron takes her hand off the Glock she has hidden before she walks out of the room towards the elevator seeing John inside with Savannah. Seeing John looking up to her with a small smile Cameron returns the smile before she looks over towards Savannah in his arms. As she sees the girl shaking in John's arms Cameron looks up into John's face seeing him silenting mouthing that she is scared of Weaver. Clutching her left hand into a fist before unclenching it quickly Cameron glances back over her shoulder at Weaver in her office before she enters the elevator. At that moment in time Cameron comes to a decision of what to do with Savannah. Pressing the button for the bottom floor Cameron watches the elevator doors close quickly before she looks towards John speaking in a soft voice to not scare Savannah any further.

" I have come to a decision. We can not allow her to treat this young girl like this John."

Seeing Savannah peeking her head out from John's shoulder with tears in her eyes Cameron leans down to her with a small smile before continuing to speak softly.

" Hi. My name is Cameron."

" Savannah."

" It's nice to meet you Savannah. Does your mommy always treat you like this?"

" Uh huh. Ever since my daddy went to heaven. She has always been this way. I'm scared Cameron."

" Shh. It's okay Savannah. John and I won't allow anything bad happen to you. Okay?"

Seeing the young girl slowly nodding her head with tears falling from her face Cameron looks up towards John before looking deep into his eyes. After a few seconds of holding eye contact hoping he receives the message she is sending she sees John giving her a small smile and nod before her smile breaks out to a bright smile. Breaking off eye contact she looks back down to Savannah.

" Would you like to come with us Savannah? Even if you say no, no matter what John and I will always be around here more often to protect you from now on."

Thinking about the offer she has just been given in front of her Savannah begins to remember all the times she has been yelled at by her mother for the past year. How she has always been scared to go home from school everyday to see her. After a few seconds she nods her head at Cameron before she buries her face back into John's shoulder.

Feeling Savannah burying her face back into his shoulder John looks up towards Cameron with his eyes tearing up before he mouths to her silently thank you. Seeing her giving him a bright smile and nod John leans in towards her way before he feels her pressing her lips to his.

Once the elevator doors open Cameron steps forward leading John towards the entrance of the building with Savannah in his arms. As they walk by Chelsey at the desk they see her giving them a small nod after seeing Savannah crying in John's arms. Getting out of the building John sits in the backseat with Savannah before Cameron drives away from the Zeira Corps building.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Yep you get 2 quick chapters for the Skynet Chronicles. After this chapter some of you will have some things you will be thinking about before the next chapter is released. Would the vial liquid work? Is Cameron changing for the better? What will happen with Savannah? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Pootamis**


	11. Please John?

Chapter 11: Please John?

As the Zeira Corps building gets smaller again in the distance the only sound coming from inside of the car is a little girl crying into John's arms. As Cameron looks back to the backseats a small smile forms when she sees John holding the small girl close while he is comforting her the same way he would hold her. As she hears him whispering to the girl that everything will be alright suddenly her jacket pocket starts to vibrate. Taking her eyes off of the pair in the backseat Cameron reaches into her jacket pocket with her right hand before she pulls out the cellphone from within. Looking at the caller id she finds the same woman who had called them earlier is on the other line. The very same who brought pain to the little girl in John's arms. Popping open the phone Cameron puts the phone up to her ear before she hears Weaver talking on the other line.

" What is your reason for taking my daughter Mrs. Connor? Why do you even care about these weak humans so much? Neither of them serve us a purpose in the future. Savannah is just a weak human while your so called John Connor is nothing more than a coward that decided to run away from the fight."

Right as she is about to respond Cameron looks back to the little girl in the back through the front mirror. As she sees the girl crying in John's arms Cameron decides against what she was going to originally say to Weaver before she turns her eyes back to the road.

" She is better off with us then she will ever be with you! We can take care of her! Something you obviously can't do! You are very wrong about them Ms. Weaver! Both of them are stronger than you will ever know or understand! You are wrong about my John as well Ms Weaver! He is not running from the fight! He is running straight to me!"

" Being with a human for so long has made you weak Cameron. Your model was a mistake from the start Cameron Phillips. A mistake that will be corrected in the future. We may be on the same side for now but this will have deadly consequences for you and your precious John. With this little act you are pulling you have brought unwanted attention to myself and my operation here. When the time comes Skynet will not be pleased to hear about your change in nature Ms Phillips."

Removing the phone from her ear Cameron closes the phone with a thud before she slowly starts to crush the cellphone in her hand. In a swift move Cameron flicks her wrist at the open car window sending the cellphone fragments out into the wind. As she places her hand back on the steering wheel she sees in the mirror John letting go of Savannah before he leans in behind her seat. Feeling him wrapping his arms around her seat a small smile comes to Cameron's face before she sees John leaning over to her right.

" You okay Cam?"

" Yes. I'm okay John."

" What was that about anyways?"

Looking over into the front mirror Cameron sees Savannah scrunched up in her seat crying before she looks back over to John. Leaning in towards him from her seat she whispers in his ear.

" We will talk about it later. I don't want Savannah to hear us talking about the situation."

Watching Cameron turn her head back to the road John gives her body a small squeeze before he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Leaning away John gets seated back next to Savannah before he takes her in his arms. Looking up into the mirror John sees a smile on Cameron's face before he turns to look out the window of the car. Feeling the little girl holding onto him tight John gives her body a small squeeze as he watches the car pass by roads of Los Angeles.

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment being lead inside by Cameron dropping down to his knees John realizes Savannah. As the little girl's feet hit the ground she looks over to Cameron seeing a small smile on her face. Seeing the smile brings one to Savannah's face before she feels Cameron taking her right hand into her left. As she is being given the tour of the small apartment Savannah gives Cameron's hand a small squeeze. Through each room she is shown Savannah's smile widens when she sees how friendly John and Cameron are towards her. Even though she is scared from being away from home with two total strangers Savannah starts to remember the conversation that Cameron had with her mother or so she thought was her mother in the car. Remembering the care she heard in this stranger's voice in protecting her makes her small smile even widen before a few tears fall down from her face.

Turning to look down Cameron sees Savannah crying but before she has a chance to react she feels the little girl wrapping her arms around her for a small hug. Returning the hug with her right arm Cameron slowly kneels down next to Savannah. Wrapping both of her arms around Savannah's body Cameron returns the hug before she slowly picks her up in her arms. Feeling the little girl crying into her shoulder Cameron balances her tiny frame on her left arm before she starts to stroke the scarred little girl's hair with her right hand.

" Shh. It's okay. It's alright. She can't hurt you anymore. Your safe Savannah."

Looking over her shoulder Cameron sees a smile on John's face before she sees him giving her a nod. As she watches him making his way over the next thing she feels is John pecking her on the lips for a quick kiss before she sees him looking at Savannah.

" It's alright Savannah. Cameron and I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again."

" Promise?"

Peeking out of Cameron's shoulder Savannah looks over to see John giving her a small smile and nod.

" Promise."

A small smile comes to Savannah's face as she feels Cameron giving her a small squeeze. Looking up Savannah sees a bright smile on Cameron's face.

" I know something fun we can do. How would you like to watch a movie Savannah? We will find something nice and girly to watch to drive John insane. Would you like that?"

Hearing the girl in her arms giggle and nod her head Cameron starts to walk over towards the living room area when she hears John shouting out to them.

" Well ladies. We can't watch a movie without snacks can we?"

Turning on his heels John makes his way over towards the fridge before he turns to look at the ladies in the other room.

" Do you like ice cream Savannah?"

Seeing the girl giving him a smile and nod John turns back to the fridge before he opens up the freezer.

" You know who else likes ice cream? Cameron. She absolutely loves ice cream. In fact, I think we have every ice cream flavor ever made in this freezer."

Hearing a giggle coming from the little girl John turns his focus away from the freezer before looking at her with a smile. Seeing the smile on her face only makes his go wider.

" What's your favorite type of ice cream Savannah?"

" Chocolate."

" Good choice. That's also mine and Cameron's favorite flavor. In fact i will tell you this little secret. If she could Cameron would have every food in the world ice cream flavored."

Giggling at what John just said Savannah turns her head to look up towards a smiling Cameron.

" Even chocolate?"

Widening her smile Cameron gives Savannah a small nod.

" Especially chocolate."

Hearing the giggles coming from the girl in her arms Cameron leads her into the living room before she lowers Savannah down on the couch. As she makes her way over towards a dvd rack next to the television Cameron turns back to give Savannah a smile.

" So what should we have John watch Savannah? Hmm lets see what we have for choices."

Turning back to the dvd rack Cameron scans each of the movie titles saving them into her systems before she turns back to look at Savannah.

" How about Twilight? That movie is nice and girly."

" Oh i don't think so missy!"

Walking into the room with a smile John places three bowls filled with chocolate ice cream down on a coffee table before he looks over towards Cameron.

" You promised we would only watch that movie once. Werewolves and vampires fighting over some girl with no action scenes. No thank you."

Hearing Savannah giggling and covering her mouth with her hands Cameron gives her a bright smile before she turns to look at John.

" It's better than what we watched the other day. Let's see what was that movie called? Hmm oh i remember now The Incredible Hulk."

In a deep voice Cameron raises up her hands onto her hips before puffing out her chest to him with a smile on her face.

" The angrier i get, the stronger i get. Just like when John has dishwashing duty."

Savannah bursts out laughing on the couch not catching John's mouth go wide open as he stares at Cameron.

" That is so not true!"

" A few dishes think differently John."

" Oh come on Cam. That only happened once. When are you going to let that go? Sweetie?"

" When it stops being so funny John."

Seeing Cameron's smile getting wider John lets out a small chuckle as he sits down on the couch next to Savannah before he reaches over handing a bowl to the small girl.

" Alright you win Cameron. But please not Twilight."

" Okay John. We won't watch Twilight for now. How about Shrek 2 instead? Would you like to watch that movie Savannah?"

Seeing Savannah bouncing up off her seat on the couch with a large smile on her face Cameron reaches for the dvd box before she loads the dvd into a nearby dvd player on the television. As the movie starts to play Cameron takes a seat next to John before she reaches over grabbing the last remaining bowl of ice cream off of the table. As the movie continues to play Cameron looks over to see Savannah leaning over her seat with a large smile on her face. Seeing the girl so happy brings a bright smile to Cameron's face before she reaches her right down into her jacket pocket. Finding the object she seeks Cameron pops off the lid silently before she turns the vial over slightly in her pocket to pour a small drop onto her index finger. As she starts a scan of the liquid Cameron eyes remain on the television screen as her systems process the liquid substance. Hoping what she was told is true about what the vial in her hand could possibly do Cameron starts a deep scan of the substance when her eyes go wide. As her systems tell her of everything that is inside of the blood sample on her finger her smile gets wider as she closes the vial before she takes her hand out of her pocket. Leaning over to her left Cameron rests her head down on John's shoulder before she grabs a hold of John's right hand with her left. Feeling him giving her hand a squeeze Cameron's smile widens as she continues to watch the movie in front of her.

As the movie comes to a close Cameron peeks over John's shoulder to see a sleep Savannah on his other shoulder. Very quietly Cameron pushes herself off of John before she gently grabs a hold of Savannah. As she cradles the small girl in her arms Cameron makes her way over towards hers and John's bedroom. Right as she gets to the bed Cameron lowers Savannah down onto the bed softly before she grabs a hold of a nearby blanket covering up the small girl. Turning on her heels Cameron makes her way out of the bedroom before she takes one glance back towards Savannah. Seeing the smile on the little girl's face brings a smile to Cameron's before she quietly closes the bedroom door behind her as she leaves the room. Seeing a small smile on John's face in the corner Cameron makes her way back over towards the couch before she sits back down next to him. As she feels him wrapping his arms around her body Cameron starts to relax in his arms before she leans her head into his chest. In a soft and gentle voice Cameron starts to speak to John quietly to avoid waking up Savannah in the other room.

" We need to stay under the radar for a while John."

" Why Cam?"

" With what we have done today after the conversation i had with Ms Weaver there is a high chance that the authorities will be searching for us. They will be most likely be searching for us in order to find Savannah before they bring her back to Weaver."

" Why would they be doing that? It's not like someone would call the police telling them that she is missing in the first place. Since Ms Weaver isn't really Savannah's mother why would she even care about us taking her?

" It would be to keep appearance. If she was to not show any emotion from Savannah going missing people would get suspicious of her very quickly. The only way the police wouldn't suspect her of doing anything towards Savannah would be if she played the part of a concerned mother. That way she would be able to continue developing Skynet in Zeira Corp while staying under the radar from the police."

" Alright but for how long to we have to hide out for? We won't be able to stay here for long if the police are searching for us."

" I know John. We will figure something out. No matter what this has to be done though. We cannot allow this little girl to come to any more harm."

" Why is that Cameron? I like Savannah too. She is a nice little girl but why the change all of a sudden? I'm not saying it's a bad thing at all but why now?"

" Over the last few weeks, I have learned that not all humans need to be exterminated. That there are some that should be saved and protected at all costs. You and Savannah are two of the ones that are on that list. Even though in different ways both of you have suffered abuse and pain at the hands of a parent or another being when you shouldn't have. Both of you had to endure so much pain when you shouldn't have. You were forced to follow a path that you didn't want to follow and whenever you tried to get off that path you were punished for it. Both you and Savannah were just waiting to be saved. Waiting for someone to come along to protect you from the pain. Just waiting for someone to love you and help guide you to a better path. You know of the pain, I am talking about John. Savannah needs us more than both of us will ever know right now."

The next thing Cameron feels is John giving her body a small squeeze before she feels him kissing the top of her forehead. With a smile forming on her face Cameron starts to tilt her head to look up towards John. Seeing a smile on his face only makes hers go wider before she lifts up her right hand to rest on his cheek.

" How much do you love me John?"

Looking down John leans in pressing his lips to hers before he pulls back slightly to look her deep in the eyes.

" I love everything about you Cameron. Your adorable little nose. Your smile that always lights up the room. I love how much you care about everyone that is around you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. You have always been my guardian angel since the moment we first met in Red Valley. I promise you that no matter what, I will always love you and will protect you always and forever."

Cameron's eyes start to tear up as she pulls John's head down to her before she presses her lips to his for a deep kiss. Leaning up off his chest Cameron breaks off the kiss while keeping her head leaned against his.

" I need you to please do something for me."

" I will always do anything for you."

Cameron kisses him again before she reaches into her jacket pocket grabbing the small vial from within. Once she removes the vial from her pocket she watches as John eyeballs the small vial in her hand while he gives her a confused look.

" What is that Cameron?"

" It's something that Weaver gave to me back at Zeira Corps. This vial contains a special terminator blood that has been modified for you."

" Me?"

" Yes. Inside the vial if my blood is added to what is inside you will be able to be with me forever John. Your body will never age allowing you to live by my side until the end of time. You would also gain the ability to regenerate your body just as fast as me."

" But how? How can this be possible? Why would Weaver give you this in the first place?"

" In my blood there are thousands of nano machine that are constantly moving throughout my body. Whenever any part of my covering is damaged just like how your body has red and white cells that battle infections that come into your body, my nano machines do the same thing but they also help speed along the healing process. Once i receive a injury to my covering the nano machines attack the source before they start to rebuild my covering. As far as why Weaver gave me this is because she wanted to see you prove your loyalty to her. With these new abilities there would be no turning back. Any human resistance member in the future would see you as a terminator once they discovered these new found abilities of yours. However you don't need to prove anything to her. What we have been given is a wonderful gift. Something that allow us to be together forever."

" Will it work? The blood i mean."

" Yes. While we were watching the movie with Savannah, I did a system's scan on the blood inside. I found that what Weaver told me was true about the blood. The blood inside was modified from a T one thousand and one model. Weaver's blood is what was modified in the vial. With my blood added to hers inside of this vial the abilities i have told you about will be yours."

Reaching her arms behind his neck Cameron pulls John in closer to her until their faces are inches apart. With her eyes tearing up Cameron looks deep into John's eyes.

" Please John. I don't want to lose you. Please do this for me. We can be together forever John this way. Please?"

Once the words leave her mouth Cameron feels John pressing his lips to hers before he pulls back to give her a smile and nod. In a swift move Cameron lowers her arms down to his back before she presses her body into his tight for a hug.

" Thank you John."

Letting go Cameron gets up off the couch before she heads towards the bathroom. Finding what she seeks in a cabinet under the sink Cameron returns over to the living room with a first aid kit. As she sits back down on the couch she opens up the first aid kit before she retrieves a small scalpel from the kit. Opening up the vial with her left hand Cameron hands the vial over to John before she takes the scalpel into her right hand. Very gently she cuts a small line into her index finger before she retrieves the vial from John. Putting her index finger over the vial Cameron presses her thumb into her index finger before a few droplets of her blood enter the vial. As her blood meets the blood inside the silver liquid in the vial changes color into a bright red color. Looking over to John with a smile on her face Cameron reaches back into the first aid kit before she retrieves a needle from within. Very carefully Cameron dips the needle inside of the small vial before she starts to fill up the needle with the terminator blood. Once she sees that she has everything from the vial inside of the needle Cameron pulls the needle out of the glass container before she looks over to John. Seeing him giving her a nod Cameron reaches out grabbing his right arm before she starts to look for a vein with her fingers. Once she has found a vein in his arm very gently she inserts the needle into his arm before she presses her thumb down on the end sending the terminator's blood into his bloodstream. As the needle empties Cameron pulls the needle out of his arm before she looks back towards his face with concern.

" How do you feel?"

" A little weird. Like if i had a stomach bug or something."

Watching Cameron putting the needle back into the kit before she retrieves a small bandage from within John looks over into her eyes as she starts to place the bandage on his arm.

" How do we know if this will work Cam?"

As she finishes putting a bandage on his arm Cameron looks up to him before she looks down at the scalpel on the couch. Reaching over she takes John's right hand before as she picks up the scalpel. As she looks into his hand Cameron quickly looks back up to John's face.

" This will hurt a little bit John."

Very gently Cameron puts the blade into the middle of John's hand before she cuts a small line across his hand. Holding his hand in place Cameron reaches over grabbing a bandage wrap from the kit before she gently starts to wrap up his hand. Once she has wrapped up his hand Cameron places all the items she has used back into the kit before she looks back up into John's eyes.

" We will know for sure if it works by tomorrow morning."

Taking the kit off of the couch Cameron sits back down before she pushes John back down to the couch. Once she sees his back hit the couch Cameron mounts on top of him pressing her lips to his before she pulls back off of him to slid down to his side. As she presses her back to his side Cameron feels him wrapping his arms around her giving her body a squeeze before she closes her eyes hoping that morning will come quickly for them.

* * *

As the sun rises up in the distance of Los Angeles waiting patiently on the couch Cameron Connor opens up her eyes. As she hears her husband sleeping peacefully from behind herself a small smile forms on her face before she looks down to his bandaged hand on her waist. As she stares down at the bandaged hand she starts to think of what the results could mean for her and her husband. How they would never have to worry about him dying from old age. Of how she would never be able to out live him if the terminator blood inside his body really enhanced his body. Very slowly Cameron reaches her hands down towards his hand before she gently picks it up off of her waist. Taking a small breathe Cameron starts to unwrap the bandage from around her husband's hand. As each layer of the bandage is taken off Cameron has to start to calm herself down in case the terminator blood didn't work. Suddenly she stops unwrapping his hand as a thought occurs to her. What if it doesn't work. What if this was just a ploy by Weaver to weaken and hurt her John. Shaking these thoughts out of her head Cameron slowly unwraps the last layer of the bandage before a bright smile forms on her face at what she sees in front of her. Looking down at his hand the cut that was on his hand the previous night is not only gone but it is fully healed as if nothing happened to it from the start.

" I am officially yours forever now."

Turning around Cameron sees a small smile on John's face before she leans in pressing her lips to his. As they deepen the kiss Cameron maneuvers her body until it is on top of John's. As she is holding John's head with her hands she feels his hands sliding down her back slowly until they are rested upon her ass. Feeling him giving a squeeze she lets out a small moan before she hears movement coming from the bedroom in the other room. Breaking off the kiss Cameron gives John a small smile before she nods her head over towards the bedroom door. Seeing the look of confusion on his face she silently mouths Savannah before she gets off of him. Right as she sits back down she sees John sitting up beside her before she feels him wrapping his arms around her. As she relaxes into his arms she watches as the bedroom door opens to reveal a still sleepy Savannah.

" Good morning Savannah."

Rubbing her eyes a few times Savannah looks up towards the couch with a bright smile.

" Good morning Cammy! Good morning John!"

As the pair watch the little girl fast approaching they watch her jump into their arms before they both give her a small hug.

" Good morning to you as well Savannah. How about some breakfast!"

Getting up off of the couch John picks up Savannah in his arms before he makes his way over to the kitchen. As he balances her on his left arm John looks over to see Cameron approaching him from behind with a bright smile. As he returns the smile John looks down to the little girl in his arms.

" So what would you like for breakfast Savannah? Cereal?"

As he sees the little girl shaking her head an idea pops into his head as his smile widens.

" How about pancakes?"

" Yeah pancakes! I love pancakes John!"

Turning his head John reaches up grabbing a large bowl out of the counter while at the corner of his eye John watches Cameron retrieving the ingredients needed to make the pancakes. After a half and hour of working as a team John and Cameron have made a few small plates full of pancakes. As the trio eat breakfast John and Cameron continue to stare at each other with large smiles as they hear Savannah talking about her hobbies at the table. Reaching under the table the couple lace their fingers together as they continue to listen to Savannah telling them about her hobbies and favorite things.

Reaching over with her free hand Cameron gives John a smile as she leans in kissing him earning a small giggle from Savannah. Breaking off the kiss Cameron looks back over to Savannah giving her a bright smile.

" How about we go shopping Savannah! We can bring John along to escort us and carry our bags!"

Hearing the girl giggling in her seat and nodding her head Cameron's smile widens as she looks from Savannah to John. Seeing John stand up from his seat with a smile the next thing Cameron feels is John wrapping his arms around her waist before he presses his lips to hers. As she feels him breaking off the kiss she gives him a small smile before she lets go of his hand heading towards the bedroom. After the pair get dressed into new clothes the lead Savannah out of the apartment before they head down towards the mall.

* * *

After a few hours at the mall Cameron leads Savannah and John to another clothing store at the end of the mall. As she continues to scan the area of any possible threats as well as any possible undercover police officers Cameron turns to look at Savannah with a smile when she sees all the bags in the young girl's hands. Right as she turns to look at john she sees a smile on his face before she follows his eyes over towards a store to the far right.

" I'll be right back Cam. I'm just gonna grab a few cell phones from that store over there for us to use. I will meet you and Savannah inside after a few minutes."

Giving him a nod Cameron watches as John leaves her and Savannah's side before she sees him entering the phone store. Picking up the pace Cameron leads Savannah into the clothes store unaware of the three men who entered the phone store shortly after John.

Looking around the store John's eyes widen as he sees all the different types of phones on the walls and in the display cases. Right as he picks up a phone in the corner of the store he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. Turning his attention away from the phone in his hands John's eyes widen as he sees a older man in a black suit with two men close behind him.

" Hello John Connor. It's been a long time."

Dropping the phone back down to display case John watches as the two officers from behind the man make their way over to him. As John throws a punch that connects to one of the men he is forced to the ground by the other two officers before he feels his hands being handcuffed to his back. Slowly he feels himself being raised off the ground before he is pushed towards the door. Right as he exits the store John catches in the corner of his eye Cameron staring at him with wide eyes before he sees her taking a step forward. Knowing what her attentions are John quickly shakes his head in her direction before he looks at Savannah. Seeing that she has received the message John is moved through the mall by the three officers with a small smile on his face. Right as he is loaded into the back of a police cruiser in the far distance he sees Cameron looking at him with a concerned look on her face before he gives her a reassuring smile as the police cruiser is driven away.

Seeing her John being taken away Cameron looks down to Savannah before she starts to walk towards their parked car. As she replays her memories of the last few minutes Cameron's eyes widen as her systems tell her that one of the men that has taken her John was James Ellison. Knowing the danger her John is in Cameron starts to pick up the pace before she remembers the little girl with her. Looking back Cameron sees Savannah trying to keep up with her pace but desperately struggling. Reaching out Cameron grabs a hold of Savannah's left hand before she quickens the pace to her car.

" Who were those men Cammy?"

" They are bad men Savannah."

" Is John in trouble? Is John going to be okay?"

" Yes he is in trouble. But he will be okay Savannah. I am going to save him from the bad men."

Getting into the car Cameron quickly packs the bags into the back with Savannah before she gets into the driver's seat. Stepping on the gas hard Cameron starts to drive down in the same direction of where the police cruiser had traveled in.

* * *

Arriving outside of a police station John is forced out of the car by the two officers before his is pushed forward behind Ellison to the station. As he is being pushed further into the station John finds himself being forced into a small black side room in the building. Directly in the center of the room is a metal table with two chairs on the opposite of each other. Looking around the room John sees a one way mirror to his right before he looks back ahead seeing a small window bringing in a small sunshine into the room. As he finishes looking around the room John feels himself being pushed to one of the chairs at the table before he is forced to sit down in one of the chairs. Right as he is seated John sees one of the officers starting to uncuff him. Once he feels that his hands are free John raises up his hands connecting a punch to the man before he feels a man grabbing the back of his head. In a split second John feels his head being slammed down to the table before he feels his hands being grabbed. The next thing he feels his the pair of handcuffs around his right hand before he hears a click of the other side being locked to the metal table. Lifting his head off of the table John watches the two officers leave the room but before they leave John gives one of the men a smirk when he sees the officer's nose bleeding.

" Where is she, Mr Connor?"

Turning his head John sees Ellison leaning against the mirror staring directly at him. With a smirk John leans back as much as he can in his seat. Knowing that the cavalry is on its way and will be there shortly John decides to play the officer's game to buy his wife a few extra minutes.

" Who?"

" Savannah Weaver. I had you figured out all wrong John. I understood why you would go with your mother and her crazy robots taking over the world theory due to the abuse you suffered at her hands. But kidnapping a small girl. Help me to understand this John. Why would you and your wife Cameron kidnap this small girl?"

" She needed to be protected from her mother. No matter what you think Savannah is better off with us than she is with Ms Weaver. Since you have asked me a question allow me to ask you one. How did you find us?"

" Last night i received a call from Ms Weaver. She was very concerned that her daughter was taken from the Zeira Corps building by a young couple last named Connor. After i looked into the names i found a picture of you as well as your wife Cameron in their files. Ten years ago even though i told the papers that you were killed in the explosion, I truly never believed it for one second. As an act of good faith i allowed you a second chance John. A life with Cameron with no worries of any police coming after you. I gave you this chance due to the damage your mother had caused to you. A happy ending in you want to call it that. Instead of rewarding my good faith you went and did this."

" It had to be done Mr Ellison. It was for Savannah's own good."

Leaning off of the mirror Ellison takes a seat on the opposite side of the table before he leans over the table staring directly at John.

" I hardly see how it is good to take a small girl away from her mother. I wonder was all of this your wife's idea? Is she the one who influenced your decision in taking little Savannah away from her mother? Maybe your Cameron found out she couldn't get pregnant and decided to kidnap a little girl to make her own? Is that what happened John?"

" No. But a good guess. Cameron saw the pain and abuse that Savannah received from her mother and decided to protect her from her mother. No matter what you or anyone else ever thinks, I am proud of Cameron. I am proud of my wife for her decision to protect that little girl from any harm. If there was any way that i could love her any more than i do now, I would for this."

" It won't matter John. Soon you can tell Cameron yourself before you are locked away for the rest of your life. Make no mistake John, I will find Cameron and Savannah soon enough."

John leans in towards Ellison with a smirk on his face.

" Sooner than you might think."

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Popping out of his chair Ellison looks over to the door before he hears a small laugh come from John. Turning his head back his eyes widen as he sees a small smile on John's face.

" I will give you a small piece of advice Mr Ellison. Run away now. Run while you still have the chance. Once she gets inside of this room you are as good as dead."

Taking out his handgun Ellison turns back towards the door as he hears footsteps outside.

" We will see about that John."

* * *

(a few minutes earlier)

Arriving outside of the police station Cameron circles around the police station before she parks the car into the shadows of a alley way. As she turns the car off Cameron looks back towards Savannah with a smile on her face.

" Savannah, I want you to stay here in the car. When i leave the car, I want you to lock my door behind me. I will be back in a few minutes okay?"

" Kay!"

As she closes the car door a smile comes to Cameron's face as she sees Savannah leaning over the seat to lock each of the car's front doors. Taking her eyes off of the small girl Cameron makes her way around the car before she pops open the trunk. As the trunk opens Cameron retrieves a pair of Glocks from the trunk before she tucks them each into the waistband of her jeans. Once the Glocks are safely hidden away Cameron grabs a few magazine clips out of the trunk before she looks down to her jacket. As she stuffs the magazine clips into her jeans pockets Cameron slips out of her purple jacket before she places it inside of the trunk. Once the trunk closes with a thud Cameron starts to make her way over towards the police station.

Walking through the front entrance of the building Cameron starts to make her way over towards a man behind a glass counter. Seeing no one else in the room Cameron gives the man a small smile as she stops in front of the counter.

" Hello. Can you help me? I am looking for my husband."

" Name?"

" John Connor."

The man pops his head up in time to see a fist punching through the glass in front of him before he feels a hand wrapping around her neck.

 **Snap!**

Releasing the man she has in her hand Cameron makes her way down a long hallway in the building. Hearing footsteps approaching ahead Cameron reaches back taking out one of the Glocks from her jeans before she aims ahead of the hall. Once she sees two officers making their way around the corner of the hall she pulls back on the trigger.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The officers go flying to the ground as Cameron makes her way forward down the hall. Remembering about the little girl in the back seat of her car Cameron comes to a halt. As she realizes at that moment that the little girl does not know of what she truly is Cameron starts to slow her pace as she makes it to the end of the hallway. Leaning against the wall Cameron waits until she hears more footsteps approaching her before she ducks out of the corner firing off the Glock ahead

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Four officers go flying to the ground before Cameron sees a man hiding behind a corner down the hall. Seeing him raising the gun Cameron's eyes widen before she ducks back behind the corner as the man fires his handgun at her. As she hears the gunshots hitting the wall behind her very slowly Cameron starts to make her way over towards the corner. When she hears the gun go dry she quickly pops out of the corner unloading the rest of her Glock's clip at the man behind the corner. Seeing the man fall to the ground Cameron pops out the empty clip before loading a new clip in quickly into her Glock as she starts to walk down the hallway. As she nears the end of the hallway Cameron listens in as she hears many footsteps coming from both her left and right. Reaching back with her left hand Cameron retrieves the other Glock before she points each Glock in her hands in each direction. The second she sees a officer on each side she pulls back on the triggers of each gun before sending a scatter shot each way. One by one each officer that was coming around the corner fall to the ground until the hallway goes silent. Not hearing any more footsteps Cameron pops out the empty clips while she walks down to the right before she loads a new clip into each gun. Seeing a small room at the end of the hallway to the right Cameron slowly walks over the pile of dead bodies on the ground before she tucks one of the Glocks away into her jeans. Arriving outside of the door Cameron hears John's voice within the room with another man. Leaning up against the wall outside of the room Cameron watches as a man makes his way over towards the door. Once she sees that he is close enough Cameron in a swift move punches at the door sending it flying into the room on top of the man. As she enters the door frame she sees John over at a metal table with a wide smile on his face.

" Hey beautiful."

Giving him a bright smile Cameron makes her way over to him before she hears the man removing the door from on top of him. As she sees the door being flipped to the side Cameron sees James Ellison with a busted up lip and nose reaching for his handgun on the ground with her left hand. Making her way over quickly Cameron stomps down on his left hand breaking his hand instantly. As she sees him cradling his hand Cameron grabs a hold of the handgun before she breaks the gun in half in her hands. Taking her eyes off the man on the ground Cameron makes her way over to John with a small smile on her face.

" Did you miss me John?"

" Always."

A bright smile forms on Cameron's face as she reaches down under the table with her left hand for the end of the handcuffs that has been locked on the table. With a pull Cameron breaks the handcuffs off of the table before she sees John standing up rubbing his wrist. As she sees him looking up she feels him wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him before she feels him pressing his lips hers for a deep kiss. As the kiss deepens she pulls back with a bright smile on her face.

" You missed me that much huh. Maybe i should leave you here for a little while longer if you are going to treat me this good."

" As long as you are the one who is interrogating me in a cute police uniform, I would be game."

Giving him a giggle Cameron leans into his ear.

" Perhaps before we leave, I will grab a uniform to fulfill your wish John."

Seeing the wide smile on John's face only makes Cameron's get wider as she presses her lips back to his for a quick kiss. Breaking off the kiss she reaches back into her jeans grabbing the other Glock before she hands it to John.

" It's time to go John. Savannah is waiting outside in the car. I will meet you outside."

Seeing him giving her a nod and quick kiss Cameron watches John leave the room before she turns back to Ellison on the ground. Once she is over his body Cameron points her Glock down at his head

" Who else knows about us being here!"

She watches as he grabs a hold of left leg before she kicks him hard in the back sending him on his belly. Lifting up the right foot Cameron slams her foot down onto Ellison's lower back fracturing his spine.

As the pain leaves his body Ellison's eyes widen as he doesn't feel Cameron turning him over to his back to look at her. Seeing the Glock pointed at him with her free hand on his neck he again tries to move his arms and legs but to no prevail.

" Who else knows about us being here!"

A few tears escape Ellison's eyes as he thinks of his ex wife sitting at home. The memory of ex wife telling him that she was pregnant a few months ago with another man's child enters his mind as he continues to stare at the barrel of the Glock.

" Nobody knows. I was the only one that knew of the two of you still being alive in this building."

With her systems telling her that he is telling her the truth Cameron stands up looking towards the door before she looks back down to Ellison.

" There is something you should know James Ellison."

As he looks into her eyes his own widen as he sees her changing her eye's color to blue before they turn back to brown.

" John and Sarah Connor aren't crazy. We do exist."

 **Bang!**

A bullet hits Ellison in the middle of his forehead before Cameron turns to leave the room. As she makes her way down the hallway a small smile comes to her face as she makes her way down the hallway towards a locker room.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there. Just going to answer a few questions here some of you might be having. Although John has a healing factor he is not like Wolverine. If he gets shot in the head or straight in the heart he will die. He can heal quicker like a terminator but that is about it. His body won't age but he can still be killed. Another question you might be having is what is happening with Cameron. Well she after spending time with John has started to develope into something more than a normal terminator. Even though she has changed some she is still a terminator and for this story unless your John or Savannah don't piss her off as she will terminate whoever threatens herself or the others.**

 **Pootamis**


	12. Changes All Around Us

Chapter 12: Changes All Around Us

As little Savannah sits in the back of the car waiting patiently for John and Cameron come back a few small sounds start to spook the girl. Through a small part of the open window the sounds of a few pops and bangs are heard throughout the street as people around the building start to run away. As Savannah stares at the police building her face starts to form into a smile when she sees John stepping through the entrance doors before she sees him heading over towards her. Leaning off of her seat Savannah quickly unlocks a back door of the car before she gets out to run to John. As she gets a few feet away Savannah jumps up into the air towards him to be caught in John's arms. As she feels him wrapping his arms around her for a hug Savannah wraps her small arms around him to return the hug.

" Hey kiddo. Did you miss me?"

" Uh huh. Are you okay John? Cameron said that some bad men took you away at the mall."

Leaning her head away Savannah sees John with a small smile.

" Yeah i am okay Savannah. Cameron saved me from the bad men."

" Good. Where is she?"

" Cameron is still inside of the station. She will be out in a few minutes."

Turning back to the car John walks over before he puts Savannah back onto the ground. As he watches the little girl climbing into the back seat and unlocking the front doors John gets into the driver's seat before he looks back towards the building. After waiting a few minutes John sees the entrance doors of the building slowly being opened to reveal Cameron holding a black bag. As he watches her making her way closer to the car John sees her giving him a bright smile and wink before he lets out a small laugh.

As she makes her way over to the trunk of the car Cameron loads the bag into the trunk before she closes it with a thud. Making her way to the passenger's seat Cameron looks over into the backseat giving Savannah a wide smile as she passes by her before she sits down in the passenger's seat of the car. Leaning over Cameron gives John a quick kiss on the cheek before she leans into his ear.

" I had to take care of some things inside. I also got a little surprise for you for later."

Seeing a wide smile forming on John's face Cameron giggles at him before she leans in and gives him another kiss on the cheek. As she turns to the back seat Cameron sees Savannah leaning over before she feels Savannah wrapping her arms around her body for a small hug. Reaching down Cameron returns the hug when she sees Savannah looking up towards her with a bright smile.

" Did you kick the bad guys butts Cammy?"

Cameron gives the little girl a bright smile and nod before she feels Savannah hugging her tighter.

" That is so cool! You're like a superhero! Going around saving the day Cammy! Always saving the damsel in distress!"

" Hey woo take it easy there kiddo. I am no damsel in distress."

Releasing the hug Savannah looks over to John with a wide smile.

" Yes you are John. Cameron saved you. So that makes you the damsel in distress."

Hearing Cameron starting to laugh John looks over to her with a annoyed look before a few seconds later his face breaks into a smile and he starts to laugh with her.

" Alright fine. I'm the damsel in distress for today. But mark my words ladies, I will be the superhero one day!"

Leaning over from her seat Cameron looks John in the eyes with a smile on her face.

" But you are already a hero John. You're my hero."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips to his before the sound of Savannah chuckling in the back seat has her break off the kiss with a bright smile on her face. Cameron watches as John returns the smile before he starts up the car pulling it back onto the road. As she watches the car heading in the direction of the apartment complex Cameron looks back to give Savannah a smile and wink before she turns back to the road ahead.

* * *

As they arrive back at the apartment John follows Cameron and Savannah into the apartment complex. Right as they come near the stairs John sees Savannah looking back at him with a smile before he creeps up closer behind Cameron. John gives Savannah a quick wink before he wraps his arms around Cameron lifting her into the air. As he positions her body into his arms he hears the sounds of both of the ladies laughing while he carries Cameron up the stairs. Right as the get to the outside of the apartment John nods his head down to his pocket towards Savannah before he sees her grabbing the apartments key from his pocket. While the little girl turns towards the door John looks back to see a bright smile on Cameron's face before he feels her pressing her lips back to his for a deep kiss. As he hears the apartment door opening John breaks off the kiss before he carries Cameron inside of the apartment before he lets her down.

Once her feet hit the ground Cameron turns to give John a quick kiss before she turns to look at Savannah.

" Savannah. I want you to go take a bath please. After you are all cleaned and washed up we can watch the movie we purchased earlier."

Seeing the little girl giving her a bright smile and nod Cameron watches as Savannah enters the bathroom with one of the bags from the mall before the bathroom door is closed. As the door closes Cameron makes her way over towards the television before she turns it on to a news feed. As she lowers down the volume on the television until it is almost muted Cameron watches as John approaches her from behind before she feels him wrapping his arms around her. While she listens into the news Cameron relaxes into John's arms before she hears the sound of the bath tub running.

" So what do we do now Cam? Every cop in Los Angeles will be looking for us after what happened today at the station."

" No. They won't be looking for us. Before i left the station i payed a little visit to a security station deep in the station. I was able to destroy any evidence of us being at the station today."

" What about Ellison? He must have told someone that we were alive."

" No. After you left the room, I questioned James Ellison on the matter. He told me that he was the only one that knew that we were still alive."

" Alright but what do we do about Weaver? Ellison told me that she was the one who contacted him last night about Savannah going missing. She gave Ellison our names."

" We need to be more cautious when we are out in public especially if Savannah is with us."

" So we just need to stay under the radar for a while?"

" Yes. Just for a little while though. When things start to calm down we will be able to go back out into public with no worries about the police. During that time we can also avoid having to deal with having an encounter with Weaver and the T nine hundred."

Turning in his arms Cameron wraps her arms around the back of John's neck as she feels his hands sliding down to hold onto her waist.

" We have a few minutes John."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips to his before she deepens the kiss. As they battle for control Cameron starts to lead John over to the couch before she breaks off the kiss and pushes him down onto the couch. Right as she sees his back hit the couch Cameron quickly mounts on top of him before she presses her lips back to his for a deep kiss. As their makeout session continues for the next ten minutes Cameron breaks off the kiss when she hears the bathroom door opening.

As Savannah opens the bathroom door she sees Cameron on top of John with a smile on her face before she starts to giggle at the couple on the couch. As she sees Cameron starting to laugh Savannah makes her way over slowly as she watches Cameron getting off of John. Right as she sits down on the couch Savannah watches as Cameron leaves the couch before she heads to a bag near the television. As Savannah watches Cameron pulling a dvd out of the bag Savannah jumps up in excitement before she sits closer to John. Right as the movie starts to play Savannah feels a arm going around her shoulder before she looks over to her left to see Cameron snuggled close to John on the couch with her head leaning against John's shoulder and his left arms wrapped around her shoulders. Moving in closer Savannah wraps John's right arm closer to her shoulders before he replicates the position Cameron is in before she turns to watch the movie on the television screen unaware that Cameron's face forms a small smile seeing her actions.

* * *

For the next two weeks the trio remains under the radar from the police. As John and Cameron find a more suitable apartment to accommodate Savannah in an area very close to them the couple start to get closer to Savannah. Each and everyday in order for little Savannah to keep up with her studies of everything that she would be missing at school both John and Cameron would spend the mornings into the early afternoon homeschooling the child in variety of different subjects. Each morning the couple would start Savannah off with doing a few math problems before moving on to a few history lessons for a few hours. Once her studies were done for the day Cameron along with John would quietly bring Savannah down to the park to play with the rest of the little children in the area. As Cameron would read a story to little Savannah each night her bond with the small girl grew stronger as the two became closer together. A bond the little girl so desperately needed. Each passing night as she would be about to fall asleep Savannah would whisper out good night mommy over to a retreating Cameron before she would see Cameron turning around in the doorframe with a bright smile telling her good night as well. As little Savannah wakes up this morning her face forms into a large smile as she realizes that it is Saturday. A day where she wouldn't have to worry about any school lessons for the day. Instead she would get to spend the day having fun with John and Cameron.

Getting out of bed quickly and changing out of her pajamas into some casual attire Savannah quickly makes her way out of her room over towards Johns and Cameron's bedroom. Seeing the door cracked open some Savannah peeks her head inside of the room to see John smiling towards her with Cameron sleeping still with her head on John's chest. Slowly Savannah's face forms a bright smile as she makes her way over towards John and Cameron. As she tiptoes closer she sees Cameron open her eyes with a small smile on her face before she jumps up on the bed hugging both of them. Feeling both of them returning the hug Savannah pulls back with a wide smile on her face before she starts to jump up and down on the bed.

" It's Saturday! It's Saturday! You know what that means!"

Seeing the little girl's excitement brings a smile to John's face.

" Fun day with John and Cameron?"

" Yep! Fun day with John and Cammy!"

A bright smile forms on Cameron's face as she reaches up grabbing Savannah before she hugs her gently.

" So what do you want to do today Savannah?"

Savannah looks up into Cameron's eyes with a smile on her face.

" Can we go swimming? Please? I have never gone swimming before. Please Cammy?"

Seeing Cameron giving her a smile and nod Savannah wraps her arms around her giving her a quick hug before she gets off the bed quickly.

" Thank you Cammy! I have the perfect bathing suit to wear!"

As John watches Savannah retreating out of the room quickly he turns to look at Cameron with a smile on his face. Reaching down John wraps his arms around Cameron's waist before he leans in towards her.

" Guess that means i get to see you in that hot blue bikini again."

Giving him a bright smile and nod Cameron leans in pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss. After holding the kiss for a few seconds Cameron breaks off the kiss before she gets off of the bed. Right as she finds her blue bikini inside of one of her dresser drawers she hears Savannah running back down the hall before she turns to see her at the doorframe with a bag in her hands.

" Kay! I'm ready!"

Giving the child a small smile John gets up off of the bed before he walks over to his dresser. As he reaches his destination John turns to look at Savannah with a smile.

" Give us a few minutes Savannah. While we get dressed and find our bathing suits why don't you go watch a few cartoons on the television?"

" Kay!"

Once Cameron sees the bedroom door close and hears footsteps moving away from the door she looks over to John with a small smile on her face.

" I already have found my bathing suit John."

John walks over to Cameron with a smile on his face before he wraps his arms around her waist. As he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck he leans into her before whispering.

" I know. But this will give us a few extra minutes."

Seeing the bright smile forming on Cameron's face makes his go wider before he feels her pressing her lips to his. After a few minutes the couple breaks apart before they get dressed into some casual clothes. Once they are dressed and have found their bathing suits inside of the room the couple walk out of their bedroom before they lead Savannah out of the apartment down to the car.

* * *

After arriving at a familiar pool area in Los Angeles John gives the young man at the gate a hundred dollar bill before the young man nods his head to the trio allowing them to pass. As Cameron takes Savannah's hand to lead her to the woman's dressing room the ladies smile and wave at John before they enter. As the two ladies undress in the locker room Cameron puts on her blue bikini before she turns to see Savannah fully dressed with a pair of arm floats in her hand. As Cameron reaches over and starts blowing into one of the arm floats she sees Savannah looking at her with a small smile on her face.

" Cammy? Why aren't you a mommy?"

Cameron's eyes widen at the little girl's question before she finishes blowing up the arm float.

" Why do you ask Savannah?"

" Because you would make a good mommy. You are kind and nice like a mommy. You are always helping me and reading me stories like a mommy would. Why aren't you a mommy?"

Cameron after the little girl's explanation looks down to the ground before her eyes start to tear up.

" I can never have any children Savannah. My body isn't capable of having any kids."

Walking over slowly Savannah grabs Cameron's free hand giving it a small squeeze before a bright smile forms on the little girl's face.

" You can be my mommy! You are already like a mommy to me! Please Cammy? Will you be my new mommy?"

A few tears start to fall from Cameron's eyes to the floor below before she looks back up to Savannah giving her a bright smile and nod. Right as she nods her head Cameron feels Savannah wrapping her arms around her waist giving her a hug. As Cameron returns the hug she lowers her arms down to pick up Savannah as they head out of the locker room area. Once they are outside Cameron spots John sitting at the edge of the pool with a smile on his face. As she makes her way over towards his direction Cameron puts down Savannah before she stops in front of John.

Once he sees Cameron next to his side John looks over giving Savannah a wink as he jumps up to his feet grabbing Cameron before he cradles her in his arms. As he hears her laughing in his arms John makes his way over to the end of the pool. Right as he makes it to the end John looks back giving Savannah a smile before he jumps into the pool with Cameron in his arms.

As Cameron emerges from the water she gives John a bright smile before she moves her arms under the water sending a wave in John's direction. Right as the wave hits Cameron smile widen as she hears Savannah giggling on the edge of the pool. Slowly Cameron swims over to the edge of the pool where Savannah is standing before she reaches her arms up out of the water to the little girl. Once she has Savannah in her arms Cameron slowly places Savannah into the water. Without taking her hand off of Savannah's tiny frame Cameron watches as John makes his way over to her with a smile on his face. As she watches him turning his back Cameron sees Savannah wrapping her arms around his neck before she sees John swimming a few feet away. Right as Cameron sees John turning a wave of water comes her way hitting her in the face. Her smile widens as she starts to follow after John and Savannah in the water.

After a hour of splash fights and a few pool games Cameron is sitting on the edge of the pool staring at John teaching Savannah how to swim in the shallow end of the pool. As she sees the little girl quickly learning how to swim a smile forms on Cameron's face before she looks around the area. With each second she sits on the edge of the pool the same thought keeps popping into the mind of Cameron Connor.

 **Why? Why would Skynet want to destroy this peaceful world? There is so much good in this world. Have i made the wrong choice? Maybe i should….**

As she hears Savannah giggling in the corner Cameron is broken out of her thoughts when she sees Savannah swimming away from John with a smile on her face. A smile forms on to Cameron's face before she stands back up and dives back into the pool. Very slowly Cameron starts to swim under the water until she ascends in front of John. Rearing back she sends a huge water wave into John's face which earns a giggle from Savannah. As she feels Savannah climbing onto her back Cameron quickly swims away from John while he sends a few water waves at her and Savannah. The more waves that come her way the harder she laughs as she circles around the pool with the same thoughts she was having earlier creeping back into her mind.

* * *

After arriving back at the apartment Cameron and John go to the kitchen to make the three of them some lunch. As she starts to take a few bags of lunch meat out of the refrigerator Cameron turns to look at Savannah who is sitting at the kitchen table with a smile on her face.

" Savannah? Sweetie, I would like for you to go get washed up before you have your lunch please."

" Kay!"

As she watches the little girl leave the kitchen area Cameron turns to look at John in the eyes.

" We need to tell her John."

" Tell her what Cam?"

" We need to tell her of what i truly am."

Reaching over with his right hand John lays it on her cheek before he leans in giving her a quick kiss.

" You're Cameron. Everything else shouldn't matter."

A smile comes to Cameron's face as she starts to lean into John's hand.

" I know John. But we still need to tell her. It will be better if we tell her than if she saw my endoskeleton one day after a fight."

As she sees John giving her a nod at the corner of her eye Cameron sees Savannah sitting back down at the kitchen table. Turning back Cameron starts to open the bags of lunch meat as she starts to think about how to tell the little girl of her true nature. Before she has any time to think she sees John moving over to sit down next down to Savannah.

" Savannah? There is something you need to know."

" Kay!"

" Cameron is um different than the rest of us."

" What do you mean John? She is nice and kind like you and me. Is it because she is really pretty."

A bright smile forms on Cameron's face as she turns to look at Savannah.

" No that is not what John means but thank you for the complement Savannah. What John meant to say was i am….different."

Making sure that the little girl is watching Cameron turns her eye color to blue back to brown. As she looks to see Savannah's face totally shocked Cameron starts to worry until Savannah's face forms a smile.

" That was so cool! How did you do that Cammy!"

Relieved that Savannah was not scared of her a smile forms on Cameron's face before she sits down next to John.

" I was able to do that because i am not human Savannah. I'm a cyborg."

" What's a cyborg Cammy? Is that like a robot?"

" I'm like a robot but more advanced."

" Cool!"

As Cameron looks at Savannah with wide eyes she feels John placing his right hand into her left before she feels him lacing their fingers together. Giving his hand a small squeeze Cameron looks back over to Savannah.

" You're not afraid of me?"

" Heck no! You're still Cammy! Can you do any more neat tricks?"

A smile forms on to Cameron's face as she goes into her system changing her voice to match Savannah's.

" You mean like this?"

Savannah starts to giggle at hearing her own voice coming from Cameron.

" Do John's voice! Please Cammy?"

Going through her systems Cameron changes her voice to match John's before she looks over to him with a smile.

" Hey beautiful. Woo how did i get into this gorgeous woman's body?"

Hearing Savannah laughing from her chair makes Cameron's smile wider as she changes her voice back to normal. Looking back over to John's face she sees his mouth wide open before she leans in to give him a kiss. After holding the kiss for a few seconds Cameron breaks off the kiss before she gets out of her chair to return to the counter. As she resumes to make a few sandwiches she suddenly feels Savannah hugging her waist tight before she returns the hug to the little girl. Letting go Cameron finishes making a few sandwiches before the three of them have lunch. Once they are finished Cameron leads the pair over into the living room before they start up a movie that Savannah had fallen asleep in the middle of last night. As she sits down into the middle of the couch Cameron feels Savannah snuggling closer to her before Cameron wraps her arms around the little girl. As she gives the girl in her arms a gentle squeeze Cameron feels John wrapping his arms around her waist before she leans down into him onto the couch. As the three lay down on the couch Cameron looks back and forth between John's and Savannah's faces before her internal battle resumes.

 **Was i wrong? Am I bringing John and this little girl down the wrong path? Skynet wants to destroy this world. Their world.**

Looking back to John's face she sees his face forming a small smile before a smile forms on her face.

 **You have taught me so much John. You have shown me the good that this world can bring. You love me for what i am. No matter what you have seen me do or i have ever had done you have stayed with me. You have sacrificed so much for me and have never asked for anything in return. I love you so much John. You don't deserve to live through any war.**

Looking back to the television screen a small tear escapes each side of Cameron's eyes before she comes to a decision on what she deems best for her John and Savannah going forward.

As the movie comes to a close an hour later John and Cameron decide to bring Savannah to the park for the rest of the day. As John watches little Savannah being pushed on the swing sets by another little girl a smile comes to John's face before he looks over to his right to see the same expression on Cameron's face. John closes the distance between himself and Cameron before he starts to lead her to the swing sets. As he sees her sitting down on the swings John gives her a quick kiss just before he steps to get in back of her before he starts to push her gently. Listening in to both of his ladies John hears the happiness coming from both of them as they get higher up into the air on the swings. Once he has stopped pushing Cameron on the swing John quickly walks around to see the bright smile on Cameron's face as she chuckles and laughs in the air. Seeing all the happiness coming from her brings a wide smile to John's face as he watches the girls on the swing sets for the next ten minutes.

Right as the sun goes down in the park John and Cameron watch as Savannah says goodbye to all of her friends at the park before they drive her back to the apartment. Once they are back after Savannah quickly gets washed up and takes a bath the three have a nice cooked meal by Cameron before Savannah is sent off to sleep. As Cameron reads a bedtime story to Savannah over in the corner John watches from the door frame with a smile on his face. As little Savannah falls to sleep Cameron quietly walks out of the room with John before they get ready to go to sleep. But tonight things are different. As the pair get undressed and get into their bed John watches as Cameron retrieves the laptop off of a nightstand they have to the side of the bed. Once he sees her looking his way he gives her a confused look which in return brings a smile to her face.

" I want to do something nice for Savannah."

Opening up the laptop Cameron quickly goes into a internet browser before she looks back over towards John.

" Savannah told me that one of her favorite things to do was ballet. Tomorrow morning i would like to bring her to small dance studio that i found near us for some ballet lessons."

" Alright Cam but what's up with the computer?"

" I am going to watch a few ballet performances while you sleep. Once i have learned enough of the dance form i will be prepared to dance with Savannah tomorrow."

Cameron watches as John leans over giving her a kiss before he lays down on the mattress on his back.

" Okay Cam. Just don't over do it. If you need to take a break please do so. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

" I won't John. I promise. Good night John."

" Good night Cameron. I love you."

" I love you too. Now sleep."

As Cameron watches John's eyes close she quickly pulls up an extra tab into the web browser before she starts to search for the blueprints of the Zeira Corp building.

* * *

As the sun rises up in Los Angeles John slowly opens his eyes to see a smiling Cameron looking down upon him. Seeing the smile brings one to his face before he feels her pressing her lips down to his. As she breaks off the kiss John starts to sit up on the bed before he takes her in his arms.

" Good morning beautiful."

" Good morning John."

" How was your night Cam. Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Cameron's smile widens as she nods her head into John's chest. Not only was she able to find numerous videos of ballet performances but she was also able to track down the blueprints she was seeking after a few hours of searching.

" Yes. I was able to watch a few ballet performances while you were sleeping. I can happily say i have learned everything i need to know to perform ballet with our little Savannah."

John leans down kissing Cameron on the forehead before he gives her a gentle squeeze.

" So when do you want to bring Savannah to the dance studio?"

" As soon as she is awake and ready to start the day. She should be arriving in three….two….one…."

Right as she says one John and Cameron hear a knock at their door which produces a chuckle out of them both. As Cameron stops laugh she gives John a smile before she looks back towards the door.

" It's okay Savannah. John and I are awake."

Cameron watches as the door opens up revealing a smiling Savannah before she sees her diving onto the bed. As she feels the little girl's arms around her body Cameron returns the hug before she pulls back from Savannah with a smile on her face.

" I have a surprise for you today Savannah. I want you to go get dressed. Last night i found a dance studio close to here that we can use for some ballet lessons!"

As Cameron watches Savannah's face light up with a bright smile the smile on her face widens before she feels Savannah giving her a quick hug.

" Thank you so much Cammy! I'm going to go get dressed!"

Savannah jumps off of the bed before she disappears out of the room. As John watches Savannah leave the room a smile forms on his face before he looks over to Cameron.

" Looks like you made a little girl very happy today."

Cameron looks over to John with a smile before she leans in pressing her lips to his. After she breaks off the kiss Cameron keeps her head leaning against his with a few tears escaping her eyes.

" You okay Cam? Whats wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy John. Happy to be here with you. Happy to be here with a little girl and a husband who are always happy to see me. Happy that i am loved my two amazing people who i return love just as much. Thank you so much for everything John."

John wraps his arms around Cameron pulling her into a hug before he feels her doing the same.

" You don't need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. You have been the light at the end of the tunnel for me since the moment i met you. You saved me from a future where i would want to kill myself each passing day. Cameron, you have been and will always be my guardian angel. Never forget that."

Cameron gives John another gentle squeeze before she whispers out to him.

" Thank you John. I love you John."

" I love you Cameron."

As Cameron breaks off she wipes away the few tears that have fallen from her eyes before she gets off of the bed. For the next twenty minutes Cameron and John get dressed before they go to grab Savannah from her room. With Cameron leading the way with two small bags in her hands she leads John and Savannah out of the apartment before she starts to drive down the road.

* * *

After driving for half an hour Cameron pulls up outside of a small dance studio before she leads John and Savannah inside. Once inside after a few minute conversation with the owner of the studio Maria Shipkov an known sister of a mob dealer in the area she is allowed access to the small dance floor for a hour.

As Savannah and Cameron are lead away by Maria to a changing room John waits patiently on the small padded dance floor. After a few minutes the sounds of a few footsteps come from down a hall to his right. As John looks into the direction a smile comes to his face as he sees little Savannah dressed in a ballet uniform while Cameron is in a pair of black shorts and a white t shirt that has been tied up to reveal her belly.

As Cameron walks by John she sees his mouth slightly open before she stops in her tracks. Reaching over with her right hand Cameron gently closes his mouth before she leans in and kisses him. After a few seconds she breaks off the kiss before she heads to the center of the room. A smile forms on John's face as he watches little Savannah starting to dance around the room while she is being instructed by a smiling Cameron. After watching Savannah dance around the room for twenty minutes John glues his eyes on Cameron as she starts to take a pose in the center of the room. As the sounds of a song John had never heard before enters the room John is amazed at what he sees in front of him. John watches in amazement as Cameron raises her arms up into a oval with her fingers lightly above her head with her left leg bent out with her left foot touching her knee. For the few seconds he watches her staying into the pose as if she was a beautiful statue suddenly she starts moving with the music. With each move she makes John's eyes widen as he watches this incredible beauty move flawlessly through the room with grace. As he continues to watch her move elegantly through the room with the music John feels his knees starting to get weak and his eyes starting to get watery from watching his beautiful being dance. Right as the music comes to a stop a few tears escape John's eyes down his cheeks as he sees Cameron in a kneeling position on the floor. Very slowly with wobbly legs John starts to make his way over to Cameron. As the tears continue to fall when he finally makes his way to her in a swift move John takes her in his arms before he leans into her ear.

" You really are a angel Cam."

Leaning back with a bright smile on her face with a few tears coming out of her own eyes Cameron leans in pressing her lips to his as they kiss passionately. For what was only a few second the couple felt as though they had spent eternity together in this one kiss. As Cameron breaks off the kiss she gives John a smile before she looks over to see Savannah making her way over to her before she feels the little girl wrapping her arms around hers and John's body. Reaching down Cameron embraces little Savannah with one arm and John with the other tight. After a few minutes of holding the position Cameron breaks off and leads Savannah back down into the changing room. Right as Cameron is done changing she finds a mirror before she looks at herself deep in the reflection. Taking her eyes off of the mirror in front of herself a voice enters Cameron's head. The same voice of the one she loves.

 **You have been and will always be my guardian angel….You really are a angel Cam**

Looking back up into the mirror Cameron face forms into a small smile before she turns to see Savannah putting away her ballet attire.

 **You're like a superhero! Going around saving the day Cammy!**

A tear escapes Cameron right eye as another voice enters inside of her mind.

 **Neither of them serve us a purpose in the future. Savannah is just a weak human while your so called John Connor is nothing more than a coward**

Both of Cameron hands start to clutch into fists as her eyes turn red for a instant.

 **Your model was a mistake from the start. A mistake that will be corrected in the future. Skynet will not be pleased to hear about your change in nature. This will have deadly consequences for you and your precious John.**

Cameron fits get even tighter before she feels small hands tugging at her right arm. Looking down Cameron sees a look of concern in Savannah eyes. As she looks deep into the little girl's eyes Cameron starts to calm down and unclenched her fists as her eyes turn back to brown.

" Are you okay Cammy?"

" Yes. I am fine now. Thank you."

Slowly Cameron kneels down next to Savannah before she takes Savannah's small hands into hers.

" Savannah, I need you to do something very important for me. When we drive back to the apartment, I need for you to watch after John for a little while."

" What's wrong Cammy?"

" I need to go and fight some more of the bad men that are still out there Savannah. These bad men want to take you and John away from me and i cannot allow that to happen. Promise me that you will look after my John while i am away. Please?"

" I promise Cammy."

Letting go of Savannah hand Cameron bring her in closer before she gives her a small hug. After a few seconds Cameron releases Savannah before she takes right hand with her left and her bag with her right before she leads Savannah out of the changing room back to John. As each exit the building Cameron looks over to each with a small smile before she gets into the drivers seat. With each building they pass Cameron looks on to see the peaceful scenery in front of her knowing if she fails that all of what she sees will be gone in a matter of a few years. Once she gets to the outside of the apartment complex Cameron grabs a hold of John's left hand before she leans in towards him for a passionte kiss.

" I want you to stay here with Savannah for a few hours. There is something i need to do."

Giving her a nod John gives her a quick kiss before he leaves the car. As he looks back he sees Cameron with a small smile on her face before he watches as the car drives down the road into the distance.

 **Author Notes: Thank you again to all my readers, reviewers and followers out there. As you can see our Cameron in this story has had a change of heart in a sense thanks to John and Savannah. After reading all of the reviews that many of you had since the beginning i decided to let this story take a little bit of a turn. More will be explained in my next authors note.**

 **Pootamis**


	13. The Final Battle before the Storm

Chapter 13: The Final Battle Before The Storm

Through the blazing heat of the hot desert alone vehicle is seen traveling away from Los Angeles. As the further Los Angeles gets into the distance a lone female driver starts to speed up the car's speed until she has arrived outside of a depot deep into the desert. Slowly the car is pulled inside of the depot until the car suddenly stops at a pair of large metal door. Once the car door is shut a loud echo is heard throughout the empty depot before the sound of the metal doors opening echo through the building. As the lone female enters a large bunker area deep into the depot multiple pairs of red eyes suddenly appear in the darkness of the room until four figures suddenly appear out of the darkness all around her. As she looks at each of the faces in front of her a small smile appears on her face as she starts to remember their primary mission. The mission that the man she loved had assigned to each of the beings in front of her. What she did not tell him was when she had captured the last three terminators she had installed a special protocol into their chip. A protocol that would prove to be a wise move now.

" Iginatize emergency protocol. Password Cameron Connor!"

EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ACTIVATED

ACTION….

All but one of the terminators in the room tilt their head at the woman before they all in unison call out.

" Orders?"

A smile reappears on the woman's face as she gives the three new mission objectives to achieve. A mission that they can't be allowed to fail.

* * *

As John sits on the couch watching a cartoon with Savannah on the television John's mind keeps drifting back to Cameron. Each and every time John would question little Savannah on the issue he would be told that she had to go be a superhero by Savannah. Not only did this confuse John but he began to start to worry. For the next few hours thoughts of Cameron out there all alone one the ground beaten and bloodied would creep into his mind. After a few times of trying to leave John would be stopped each and every time by Savannah. With each time he say the little girl's determination to keep him in the apartment John would sit back down until he finally able to get another answer from Savannah. After asking her a few minutes ago why Cameron was fighting the bad guys John got a answer of she didn't know but she wanted her to look after him. That she had to promise her to watch after him. When Savannah told him of what happened with Cameron in the changing room John started to panic even more. As he looks down to the little girl next to him to his left John finally loses his cool and exits the couch. As he walks to the door with determination to find his wife and bring her back to his arms he suddenly watches as the door of the apartment opens to reveal Cameron. Watching her closely John sees her approaching him with a smile before he feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. As he places his arms around her waist he feels her pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss before she pulls back from him to look towards Savannah then back to him.

" John! Savannah! We need to pack everything that we can! Were leaving!"

As John watches Savannah leaving to her room John follows Cameron into their bedroom before he feels a empty duffel bag being thrown into his arms.

" Cam what's going on?"

" I'll explain everything later. But right now we need to get ready to move."

Giving her a nod even though he doesn't know her reasoning for doing this John starts to pack all of the clothing her can into the duffel bag before he grabs the laptop from the nightstand. As he tucks the laptop into the duffel bag in the corner of his eye John sees Cameron doing the same with another bag before he watches as she pulls out two large duffel bags full of guns from the closet. After thirty minutes of packing everything that they can John and Cameron have packed the car with every single bag they could carry. While Savannah is in the back seat with a couple of the duffel bags John and Cameron load the bags full of guns along with a large bag full of diamonds that they had estimated to be worth seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Once the trunk is closed the couple get into the front with Cameron in the driver's seat before they pull out of the apartment complex. The next sounds anyone in the area can hear is the sound of a car speeding away into the distance into the city.

Looking out the passenger's window John starts to recognize the buildings they are passing before they come to a stop. Looking over to his right John sees the look of determination on Cameron's face as she looks over to the very large Zeira Corps building. The same look he has seen on her when they were on a mission to collect coltan. The very same look when she was about to engage into a fight. As he feels the car turning John looks back up front to see Cameron pulling the car into a dark alleyway before the car stops. Before he has a chance to ask Cameron what is going on John sees three figures emerge from the shadows. The same three figures that Cameron and himself had captured weeks ago. Looking over to his left John watches Cameron exit the vehicle before he starts to follow after her towards the terminator units. Before he has a chance to catch up to Cameron suddenly John sees that three terminators are armed with M4 rifles and a few small bags. Looking back over to Cameron's back John sees her stopping in her tracks before she glance back over to him with a small smile then back to the terminator units.

" You have your orders. Units one and two proceed inside to the back of the building. You are to place the explosives in the weak spots of his infrastructure. Unit three you are to stay with me as we enter the building. Once we have entered the basement of the building you are to place the explosives around the inside of the lower level. Clear!"

All three terminators in unison call out to her.

" Affirmative."

As John watches two of the terminator units pass on by him towards the Zeira Corps building John quickly gets in front of Cameron before he gently grabs her right hand.

" Cameron? What are you doing?"

" I was wrong John."

" What were you wrong about Cam?"

" I was wrong about this world needing to be destroyed. This world….Our world needs to be saved. I can't allow for Skynet to destroy this world."

With her free hand Cameron reaches up to John's face before she places it on his cheek.

" I have to do this. For you and Savannah. I promised that i would always protect you from a horrible fate. Today will make no difference. I will always protect you and our little girl from any enemy that will come our way. You and Savannah have taught me that this is a world worth saving. That your world is worth saving. I won't allow anyone to take that away."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips to John's before she pulls back a few seconds later. As she makes her way to the back of the car Cameron pops open the trunk before she retrieves a bag full of rifles from within. With a flick of her wrist Cameron unzips the bag before she pulls out the Remington shotgun from within. A smile appears on her face as she starts to remember the kills she has made with the shotgun in her hands. Her smile widens as she also remembers the special shotgun rounds she had made a few weeks ago to deal with any terminator threat that would come her way. Making sure that the strap is around her shoulder Cameron places the shotgun on her back before she grabs a M4 rifle out of the bag. As she lifts up the M4 rifle Cameron reaches into the bag grabbing a few thermite grenades and magazine clips before she starts to load them into the M4 rifle and the clips into her jacket pocket. Once she has the rifle loaded Cameron closes the trunk before she looks back towards John. As she watches John approaching her with tears in his eyes Cameron feels him wrapping his arms around her waist before she feels him pressing his lips into hers. Once she breaks off Cameron leans in to whisper into his ear.

" I want you to take Savannah and get as far away from here as you can John."

" No! I won't leave you Cam!"

" I'll find you John. I promise."

Leaning away Cameron starts to make her way over towards the Zeira Corps building with a terminator unit following behind her. Once she is a few feet away from the entrance Cameron turns to watch the car leaving the alleyway slowly before it disappears down the road. Turning back towards the door Cameron kicks in the glass doors shattering the glass in thousands of pieces before she enters. As she hears the screams of everyone they pass by in the entrance Cameron stops at the entrance desk to see Chelsey with a frightened look on her face.

" Chelsey! I want you to get everyone that you can out of the building! Do it now!"

Seeing a small nod Cameron makes her way towards a staircase leading downstairs before she hears the sound of footsteps approaching her from behind. Turning around Cameron sees three security guards running down the hall in her direction as she raises her M4 at them before she sees her terminator guard doing the same.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Each shot hits it mark as the three security guards go flying to the ground leaving a pool of blood running behind down the hall. Turning back towards the stairs Cameron kicks open the doors before she hears the sounds of alarms going off throughout the building. Quickly Cameron descends down the stairs with her terminator guard until they reach the bottom of the stairs. As they reach the bottom Cameron stops in her tracks as she finds a locked metal door with a keypad next to the door. Before she has a chance to reach the door Cameron hears a sound coming from above. Looking up quickly Cameron spots a man in a black trench coat above her on top of the stairs. Zooming into the man's face Cameron's eyes widen as she recognizes the face on the man. The same face she had encountered before in the past. The very same that she had terminated in the past. In a swift move Cameron raises her M4 up towards the man as she watches him descending the stairs towards her.

 **Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!**

As Cameron continues to fire at the T ninehundred she watches as her terminator guard approaches him on the stairs. Each terminator trade blow after blow as Cameron reloads her M4 with a spare clip she had stored in her jacket pocket. Remembering that his power cells were exposed back in nineteen ninety eight Cameron focuses her fire from his chest to his head. As shot after shot hit their mark Cameron watches as the T ninehundred gains control of the battle as he smashes her terminator's guard's head into a wall. As she continues to watch the T ninehundred continue the assault Cameron throws her M4 to the ground as she watches the eyes of her terminator protector fade away. Reaching back Cameron grabs a hold of her Remington shotgun before she points up towards the terminator above her with a smirk on her face.

 **Click!**

The terminator stumbles back as a small part of his skull is blown away. Before he has a chance to analyzed the damage another shot comes his way.

 **Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink! Chh! Clink!**

The T ninehundred falls to his back as his eyes start to dim red. As damage reports come flying across his screen telling him that his chip port has been exposed a female figure appears on his screen. Looking through his HD display the last thing the T ninehundred sees is a shotgun pointed at him before a flash.

 **Click!**

As Cameron pulls the trigger her next shotgun round goes straight through the middle of the T ninehundred's head before she watches his red eyes go completely blank.

ANALYZING….

TERMINATED

Turning away from the terminator's destroyed body Cameron looks over to the locked metal door before looking back to the terminator. Reaching down Cameron grabs a hold of the destroyed terminator's right arms before she flings him with all her terminator might at the metal door. As his body connects a small smile appears on Cameron's face as she watches the metal door flinging into the room before landing on the ground with a thud. Looking to the ground Cameron quickly flips her shotgun back onto her back before she picks up the bag that her terminator protector had been carrying. As she nears the door Cameron slowly picks up her M4 off the ground before she unloads the empty clip from the gun. As she moves through the metal doorway Cameron loads her last clip into the M4 before she walks over the destroyed terminator's body. Slowly with her M4 raised Cameron makes her way down the hallway further into the basement. After a few feet Cameron starts to realize that the temperature of the room is starting to decrease. With each step forward her systems confirm this information to her before she hears a sound at the end of the long metal hallway. Right as she reaches the end she finds a metal door in front of her with the sound of something running behind the door. Rearing back Cameron kicks at the metal door sending it flying into the room revealing Weaver at a large computer screen on the other side. With her M4 raised in Weaver's direction Cameron looks up to the screen before her eyes widen at what she sees.

 **Hello Cameron**

Looking back over in Weaver's direction Cameron sees a smirk on the liquid terminator's face.

" Did you really think you could win Mrs Connor? You will never be able to win this fight no matter how hard you try. The fate of this world along with your precious John's was sealed the day you handed Skynet over to me. With your actions the world you see in front of you will die. There is nothing that you or your John can do now to stop it from happening."

Cameron watches as Weaver turns to look at the computer screen.

" Can't you feel it Cameron? Skynet is all around us now. With each passing day Skynet has made it's way into every computer system around the world. It is only a matter of time before Skynet becomes self aware now. When that day comes you will watch slowly as all the ones you love perish in front of your eyes."

Turning away from the computer screen Weaver looks back over to Cameron seeing the fire in her eyes.

" You and everyone that you love will die!"

 **Thunk! Ka boom!**

A thermite grenades hits Weaver in the middle of the chest sending her back. As she thrashes screaming on the floor slowly she tries to reform her body to no prevail as the thermite burns away her liquid form. Looking over in horror Weaver watches as Cameron points the M4 in her direction again before pulling on the trigger.

 **Thunk! Ka Boom!**

Another grenade explodes this time hitting Weaver directly in the face. As she starts to burn away Weaver's face starts to form back into its original form before it burns away into a small pile of ash.

Looking back over to the computer screen Cameron sees a few sparks coming from the keyboard from where the thermite grenades had hit. As she sees the computer screen flicking a message appears across the screen.

 **You will never win**

Lifting up the M4 to the screen Cameron sends a few rounds into the computer screen shattering it into pieces. Looking back to everything connected to the monitor Cameron starts to unload round after round into every piece of computer equipment she sees before she spots the Turk in the corner. Taking a few feet back Cameron reaches down grabbing her bag off the ground before she makes her way over towards the Turk. Reaching into the bag Cameron retrieves a block of C4 from within before she places the explosive on the Turk. As she starts to grab the remaining two pieces of C4 in the bag Cameron throws the two pieces into the computer equipment around the room before she turns to walk back down the opposite direction of the hall. As she enters an elevator that was at the end of the hall Cameron quickly exits through the parking lot quietly before she starts to walk a block away from the building in the shadows. As she enters a alleyway a block away from the building Cameron watches as the two remaining terminator units appear out of the shadows before they stop in front of her.

" Objective completed."

With a smile on her face Cameron reaches into her pocket before she retrieves a detonator from within. Turning back towards the Zeira Corp's building Cameron presses down on the trigger.

 **Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom! Ka Boom!**

The street is erupted into smoke as the Zeira Corp's building comes crashing down exploding into millions of pieces. Through the smoke the sounds of fire burning all around the building along with the screams of hundreds of civilians is heard through out the area. Turning back Cameron looks back to the two terminator units.

" Return back to the depot. Protect the shipment of Coltan at all costs."

" Affirmative."

Cameron walks past the two terminator units as she starts to walk down the alleyway in the shadows. As she walks through the shadows the smiling faces of John and Savannah enter her mind as she starts her search for the ones she cares about. For the one being that she loves.

* * *

As John drove through the Los Angeles area the one thing on this mind was Cameron. The woman he loves. The cyborg girl who had saved him from what he had feared he would become one day. As he passes by a few familiar buildings the image of Cameron smiling appears in his mind. Suddenly John steps hard on the brakes as the car comes to a fast halt. As he stares down at his hands on the steering wheel John starts to hear her laugh through his mind. Quickly his mind is flooded with memories he had with Cameron. The moment he had first met her. The moments he would wake up to see her smiling down upon him. The moment when he saw her dancing around the dance studio. His guardian angel. Raising his eyes up John quickly pulls the car around heading back in the opposite direction towards a familiar location. A place where they had made so many memories in. After driving down the road with haste for ten minutes John pulls quickly into the parking lot of the local pool that had always used. The same pool that he had taught Cameron how to swim. The same pool where he saw the little girl in the back seat laughing with joy as she swam for the first time. As minutes turn to a quick hour John looks down towards his hand with guilt as he starts to blame himself for leaving her behind. For not going with her into the Zeira Corp building. For not keeping his promise to protect her.

Looking back from the backseat of the car Savannah watches John silently from the back as she glance around the area every few seconds. As she watches John's face become even more depressed Savannah turns to see a figure approaching them from the distance. Once the figure emerged into the light a big smile forms on Savannah's face.

" Cammy!"

Looking back John sees Cameron in the distance with a smile on his face before he quickly exits the car. Once he is out John sprints over into her direction before he takes Cameron into his arms. As he feels her pressing her lips to his a smile forms on John's face before he breaks off leaning his head against hers.

" I thought i lost you Cam."

" You will never lose me John. I promise."

John produces a small chuckle before he presses his lips back to her's for a passionate kiss. As she breaks off John hears her whispering out.

" We need to leave John."

" Where are we going Cam?"

" Anywhere but here. We need to leave Los Angeles."

" But why Cam?"

" I destroyed the Zeira Corps building along with the remains of the Turk and anything that Weaver might have been working on in the building for Skynet."

Seeing his eyes go wide Cameron place both of her hands on his cheeks.

" It's okay John. I made a decision. This peaceful world needs to be saved. You showed me the good that this world can bring. Skynet wanted to destroy this peaceful world and i was too blind to see it from the start. But you changed that John. You along with that little girl changed that. You showed me all the good that this world can bring. The love that both of you have given to me helped open my eyes to see everything around us. Sometime ago you said that i saved you from a horrible fate of occurring. That my love and well being is what gives you the strength to go on. But you were wrong about one thing John. It wasn't i who saved you. You were the one who saved me."

Leaning in Cameron presses her lips to John's for a deep kiss before she feels a pair of small arms wrapping around her. Breaking off the kiss Cameron reaches her right arm around to hug Savannah before she sees John doing the same. As Cameron embraces the two a bright smile forms on her face as she closes her eyes with a few tears coming down her cheeks to the ground. After a few minutes Cameron and the other get into the car before the drive down into the distance away from Los Angeles

* * *

(3 months later)

Inside of his new cabin home John lyes on his bed staring at a closed door. Other the last few months once he along with the two ladies in his life had left Los Angeles after a debate with his wife for a few hours, the couple decided to move out into mountains of Canada. Shortly after their arrival after a month using some of the money they had with them through bribing the legal system the couple had managed secretly to change Savannah's last name to Connor to make their family complete. As the little girl is at school on this day John was told to patiently wait inside of the bedroom he shared with his wife for a small surprise. Right as John is about to get up from the bed a loud thud comes from the bedroom door.

" John Connor! Police open up!"

Walking over to the door slowly John watches as the knob is slowly turned.

" What do you want?"

Right as he finishes his sentence John watches as the door is flung open revealing Cameron on the other side dressed in a police uniform. As John eyeballs her up and down John sees that she is wearing a skin tight black leather uniform with a pair of handcuffs hanging off of her belt. While he is distracted he feels her grabbing him by the wrists before he looks up to her face.

" John Connor?"

" Yes officer?"

Cameron quickly turns him around pinning his hands behind his back before she cuffs him.

" You're under arrest."

" What's the charge officer?"

Cameron gives him a small smile before she pushes him face first onto the bed. As she watches him turning to face her a smirk appears on her face.

" You are charged with fraternising with the enemy and causing destruction to private public property."

Walking up closer Cameron looks John up and down before she gives him a smirk.

" If you are desperate Mr Connor there is a way you could avoid the charges."

" I'll do whatever i have to do officer."

With a small smile forming on her face Cameron gets on top of John before she presses her lips into his. As she deepens the kiss Cameron holds John's head up in her hands before she breaks the kiss off after a few minutes to allow John to have some much needed air.

" Your so beautiful Cam. I wish it was all over. The future war i mean."

" I know John. The fight isn't over. Skynet is still out there waiting to strike. But things are different now. We don't have to fight with the resistance or Skynet this time. We can just be together John. With the Coltan we have stored in the mountains if we can't prevent Judgment Day from happening, we can hide out somewhere and use the Coltan to build our own army. A army of terminator cyborgs that will be able to make their own choice in life just like myself."

" I'm really glad that we did reprogram the terminators at the depot to have free will. Nobody should be a slave to their programming."

" I am as well. Seth really has taken a liking to Savannah. With him here protecting over our Savannah it gives us more time to ourselves."

Leaning back in Cameron presses her lips back to John's before pulling back with a bright smile.

" Now about those charges."

A smile forms on John's face as Cameron leans back down towards him before he feels her pressing her lips back to his for a deep kiss.

 **Author Notes: Thank you to everyone that has followed this story. I originally had planned on this story having two endings but after reading the reviews everyone had left for me, I decided to give everyone here a ending they would want to see. If i get enough private messages i will write another chapter showing what the other possible ending would have been for the story. In due time if i am asked for a sequel to this story with the ending it currently has, I will set up a poll at the end of October to allow all of you to decide the fate of this story. If you like my writing i will be starting to write one of the stories i have listed in my profile next along with finishing the Change of Fate story. Again thank you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning. This was fun for me to do and i hope you have enjoyed the story.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
